


"То, что нас связывает"

by Toria_Gria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: dgray_flashfic, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождение акума всегда происходили по одной строгой схеме и мало чем отличались друг от друга. Каждый раз, заманивая очередную глупую жертву в свою ловушку, Граф приплясывал от удовольствия и не обращал внимания на тех, кто его призвал. Но однажды, в самый последний момент, он сам остановил процесс "рождения" и спросил у заплаканного мальчишки "хочешь, я отведу тебя к твоей семье?". А мальчик в ответ утер слезы и взялся за протянутую ему руку.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Пианино"

Нельзя забыть того, чего не было, как нельзя вспомнить о том, что ещё не успело произойти. (с)

Пролог

Иной порой скажут тебе: «А знаешь, придет когда-нибудь время, и ты будешь спать на дорогих простынях в собственной комнате, да еще и в великолепном доме…». И скажут все это таким убедительным голосом, что сам чуть не поверишь. Но уже через мгновение придешь в себя, фыркнешь и скажешь этому фантазеру все, что думаешь о нем и его умственном развитии. Да и как мальчишка без роду, без племени, подброшенный когда-то на порог бедной церквушки сможет поверить в такое? Спасибо, хоть циркачи приютили, да подстилку в углу шатра выделили.  
-Ну-ну, честно-честно. – Клоун все так же будет ерошить рыжие волосы мальчишки и продолжать мечтать.  
-Иди ты знаешь куда, Мана.  
И попытаешься опять его ударить, но тщетно. И ростом еще не вышел, и клоунский наряд настолько объемный, что кажется одной большой подушкой.  
А когда через несколько лет действительно проснешься в широкой кровати, на дорогих простынях… что ж, это уже стало настолько привычно и обыденно, что нереальным кажется собственное одинокое и босоногое детство. И в том, что к твоей спине прижимается чье-то теплое тело, тоже ничего странного уже нет.  
Аллен совершенно не удивился этому факту, да и наличию нахальной руке на талии тоже. Вопрос стоял только в том: «кто»? Но может из-за слишком раннего утра, может из-за пасмурной погоды на улице, а может и вообще из-за того, что он всю ночь гулял с Тики по портовым кабакам, обдирая в карты приезжих купцов… в общем, ему было банально лень открывать глаза и выяснять, кто же забрался к нему в постель. С тем же успехом это мог оказаться и сам Тики, да и комната с кроватью могли принадлежать ему. Аллен совершенно не помнил, как они добрались до дома – последние две бутылки коньяка явно были лишними для его растущего организма. Но, поняв через некоторое время, что количество обвивших его конечностей явно превышает норму для одного человека, он спокойно вздохнул.  
По крайней мере, не Шерил. Его «отцовский комплекс» периодически клонило куда-то совсем не туда. Обнаружить его с утра, обнимающего тебя как плюшевого медвежонка - это очень сильно бьет по психике. Но благодаря нескольким советам Роад и паре-тройке истерик, подобное больше не повторялось.  
Но как бы сильно не хотел Аллен спать, убаюканный человеческим теплом под боком и тихим шелестом старого дуба за окном, дремать ему дали не больше получаса.  
-Аллен! - Дверь открылась практически с пинка, и уже свежий и благоухающий Тики Микк ворвался в комнату. – Солнце встало, птички поют, - он отдернул шторы, - Граф приезж… так… а что тут Джасдеби забыли?  
Ответом ему было невнятное мычание – Аллен попытался спрятаться от яркого света под подушкой.  
-Нет, так не пойдет. - Тики выдернул мальчишку из объятий близнецов и поставил на ноги уже на ковре. Аллен все так же не желал открывать глаза и тряпичной куклой навалился на Микка.  
-Ты просыпаться собираешься? – мужчину явно напрягала эта ситуация.  
-Угу, – а вот мальчишка явно издевался.  
-… собирается он… - в воздухе явно пахло чем-то знакомым, но не особо приятным. Помучившись от сомнений, Тики решил удостовериться и уткнулся носом в седую макушку… и тут же отшатнулся.  
-Аллен! От тебя несет перегаром! Ты перед тем как лечь спать даже душ не принял?!  
-Угу, - промычал тот ему в грудь, не слыша вопроса, но решив соглашаться со всем, о чем гудит этот надоедливый португалец.  
Да уж, утро явно не задалось. Мужчина перевел взгляд на кровать – Джасдеро и Дебитто отсутствие хозяина комнаты явно не беспокоило, они все так же безмятежно спали, правда, теперь вцепившись друг в друга.  
-За что мне такое наказание…? – возвел он очи к потолку. Ответа не последовало, да он его, собственно, не очень и ждал. А седовласый мальчишка явно решил продолжать спать в подобном положении. Тики, горестно вздохнув, подхватил Аллена на руки, благо мальчишка пятнадцати лет был довольно тщедушным, и понес его к ванной, находившейся на том же этаже. Главное, чтобы Шерил не засек. Объяснять дотошному брату, что он делает с утра пораньше с его сыном, полуголым и благоухающим лучшими ароматами портового бара, как-то не хотелось… И брат явно не поверит, что он тут ни при чем…  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, мальчик. Сегодня приезжает Тысячелетний Граф. Впервые за долгое время. То есть ты должен, именно ДОЛЖЕН хорошо вести себя с Графом. Ты меня слышишь?  
Тот лишь что-то невнятно прохрипел.  
-Что-что?  
-…должен, должен… ничего я этому жирному пингвину не должен…  
Опешив от подобной наглости, Тики буквально зашвырнул Аллена в ванную, желая стервецу если не разбиться, то хотя бы получить хорошую шишку. Но мальчишка оказался ловчее и, проскользив по белому кафелю и показав язык, скрылся за занавеской душа.  
-Ни стыда, ни совести у тебя, мальчик. Тысячелетний был так любезен, что принял тебя в нашу семью…  
-Он сам меня затащил. Я, вообще, в начале против был.  
-…относился к тебе, как к родному…  
-Так значит я уже и не ваш родственник? Великолепно. Чем еще обрадуешь?  
-Сносил все твои заскоки. И мы, кстати, тоже…  
-Могу в любой момент уйти, сами первыми за мной побежите.  
Тики прищелкнул языком. Стервец действительно знал, как сильно его любят в этой семье и активно этим пользовался. Избаловали ребенка на свою голову.  
-Слушай, Тики, - Аллен наконец-то вылез из душа и, натянув на себя свой белый халат, принялся сушить серебристые волосы. Микк даже залюбовался. Вот забыть о характере и прямо ангел. – В прошлый раз он создал акуму прямо на моих глазах. Я все понимаю – это дело нашей семьи и прочее, но я, кажется, давно уже обозначил свою позицию в этом процессе. Это мерзко, и я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.  
\- И поэтому ты их уничтожаешь?  
-Эти души молили о спасении, и я спас их.  
Взгляд Аллена в данный момент ничего хорошего не предвещал, и это в принципе было понятно. Всю ночь кутил, спать лег только два часа назад, и мало того, что не дали выспаться, так еще «любимый» дядюшка на подходе.  
-Тоже мне, миссия нашелся. – Тики не выдержал и закурил. – Ты тоже пойми графа. Акумы для него как… как… - сравнение никак не хотело приходить в голову, и Микк в конце концов сдался. – В общем, он очень бережно к ним относится. А ты так легко их уничтожаешь.  
-Он убивает людей, чтобы создавать их. Это мерзко.  
-Ладно, ладно, - Тики примирительно поднял руки, - Давай прекратим наш глупый спор, все равно он ни к чему не приведет.  
Он подошел к Аллену и прижал его спиной к своей груди.  
-Пожалуйста, не ругайся с графом, пока он будет здесь. Ты же знаешь, что он ненадолго.  
Аллен легонько двинул локтем Тики под дых, чтобы тот освободил его, и, швырнув в него полотенцем, вышел из ванной.  
-Ох уж эта современная молодежь – прохрипел Микк и поплелся следом.  
***  
-Роад! Ро-ад! До-чень-ка!!! Милли! Милли! Ты видела мою дочурку?! Роад!  
Услышать Шерила Камелот было совсем не сложно, даже находясь этажом ниже. Изящный и галантный мужчина, в свету известный как премьер-министр Англии, верх рассудительности и гениальности, в быту превращался в настоящую «курицу-наседку». Его любовь к своим детям была столь велика, что если он в течение определенного времени не виделся хоть с одним из них, то сразу же начинал истерить. И поверьте, многие лондонские барышни обзавидовались бы тому мастерству, с которым он эти самые истерики закатывал. Но, к сожалению и великой радости многих, об этой его черте знали лишь избранные.  
«Странно, действительно, а где она?» - подумал Аллен. – «Обычно в выходные она уже ни свет ни заря на ногах».  
-Ах, Аллен! – Шерил все-таки его засек и, стремительно подбежав, сразу же начал тискать. – Аллен, сыночек, ты просто чудо, я тебе уже говорил?! Ах, я так и знал, что этот костюмчик будет тебе к лицу! Как же ты прекрасен!  
Аллен ясно услышал, как затрещали его кости.  
-Шерил, - он попытался вырваться из стальных объятий, - мне дышать нечем, отпусти. – И сразу же громко охнул, потому что министр Камелот мольбам явно не внял, удвоив силу проявления своих чувств.  
-«Папочка»! – обиженно воскликнул он, от чего уши Аллена на какое-то мгновение действительно заложило. – Я же просил называть меня «папочкой»! Это ведь так просто! Ты ведь зовешь Трисию «матушкой», а Роад – «сестренкой»… - тут видимо что-то в его голове переключилось, и хватка несколько ослабла. – Ты мою милую Роад не видел? Я ее уже обыскался! Все утро ищу!  
-Шерил, прекрати уже истерить, ты все-таки уважаемый человек. Потрудись хотя бы создать видимость этого.  
Тики вырвал племянника из объятий брата, и Аллен был ему несказанно благодарен – еще чуть-чуть и «папочка» точно бы его задушил от всего своего чистого и любящего сердца.  
-Она вчера говорила что-то насчет того, что хочет встретить графа.  
-Да? А я почему не слышал?  
-Это было за ужином, и ты там присутствовал, Шерил.  
Министр Камелот выглядел крайне удивленным.  
-Не помню такого.  
-Если бы ты проявил любезность и обратил внимание на то, что говорят другие люди, то наверняка бы услышал.  
-Ааа… понятно. – Шерил призадумался на несколько секунд, потянулся было к Аллену, но получил по рукам от Тики.  
-Иди, иди. У тебя наверняка куча дел, господин министр.  
Шерил обиженно засопел, но все-таки поплелся в свой кабинет, бормоча по дороге что-то вроде «доченька… сыночка… как же я их люблю… никто меня не понимает…», а Аллен вздохнул с облегчением.  
-И не думай, благодарить я не буду, – сразу же предупредил он.  
-От тебя дождешься, – улыбнулся Тики.  
Аллен отошел от него на несколько шагов, поправляя свою одежду и подозрительно косясь на слишком уж сияющего родственника. Нет, действительно! Количество выпитого вечером и качество внешнего вида с утра никак не поддавались законам логики.  
-Слушай, Тики, ты чего всё утро ко мне липнешь, а? Мы с тобой, конечно, не разлей вода, но тебе не кажется, что ты несколько перебарщиваешь? – внезапно его осенило. – Ты за мной собрался до самого приезда графа бегать?!  
-Отъезда, малыш, до самого отъезда, - мягко поправил его Тики.  
-Ты сдурел совсем?! Мне в десять лет нянька не нужна была, а сейчас тем более! Что за дурдом?!  
Тики в который раз уже возвел свои очи к потолку, моля о великом терпении. Терпение приходить не торопилось, но попыток он не бросал. Схватив мальчишку за локоть, и шикнув на него, дабы не орал по утрам, пусть даже в собственном доме, Микк направился вдоль коридора.  
-Малыш, ты сам должен все прекрасно понимать. Все лишь для твоего блага, все для тебя.  
-Сбегу, ей Богу, сбегу – прошипел сквозь зубы седовласый мальчишка, а его спутник лишь рассмеялся. Ведь эта угроза уже не раз звучала в стенах их дома, но, к всеобщей радости, в действие так приведена и не оказалась. Хотя сегодняшний обед обещал быть очень «веселым».  
Так сложилось, что семейные обеды в особняке семейства Камелот выдавались разные. Иногда все начиналось с тихой и непринужденной колкости, а заканчивалось плебейским бросанием еды. Но это лишь в том случае, если госпожа Трисия в силу своего слабого здоровья отсутствовала - в ее присутствии Джасдеби не смели и слова вымолвить под угрозой жестокой расправы со стороны Шерила, Тики и Аллена. А когда она отсутствовала, остальным троим было как-то фиолетово на выходки вечно скучающих близнецов. Главное, что бы в них не попало. А Роад всегда прибывала в своем собственном мире и скучная реальность ее мало интересовала.  
Иногда, обед был действительно "семейным" - все шутили, смеялись, подтрунивали друг над другом, но в приделах допустимого... В общем, действительно воплощали собой идеальное семейство по меркам нормальных людей.  
А иногда случались и такие обеды, которые напоминали собой хождение по минному полю. Прямо как сейчас.  
Джасдеби свалили всю свою еду в одну тарелку и пытались построить что-то вроде крепости (хотя по всем показателям сооружение больше походило на иглу), им единственным было наплевать на происходящее вокруг. Шерил и Трисия поддерживали непринужденную беседу с Графом, иногда в разговор вступали Тики и заглянувшая на огонек Лулу. Вроде бы все нормально, только Аллен лениво ковыряется в своей тарелке, думая, как бы выкрутится из этой засады. Рядом с ним сидит Микк и, явно, не просто так. Он уже несколько раз успел пересечь попытки мальчишки сказать какую-нибудь гадость в адрес Графу или вовлечь его в дискуссию, которая явно закончится очередным скандалом.  
Роад сидит рядом с Графом и умело отвлекает его внимание на себя, когда тот уже готов возмутиться очередным наглым взглядом мальчишки. Все семейство распределено строго по плану‚ словно на поле битвы. Хотя, так оно и есть.  
-Так что, если переговоры продолжатся в том же духе, мы сможем заключить довольно выгодную сделку, - закончил свой рассказ Шерил.  
-Дорогой, - взяла его за руку Трисия. - Я думаю, что ты уже утомил господина Графа своими делами.  
\- Все прекрасно, дорогая Трисия, - принялся успокаивать ее Граф. - К сожалению, нам по статусу положено заниматься подобной скукотой. От этого никуда не деться.  
Аллен громко хмыкнул, за что сразу получил локтем в бок от Тики.  
-Вы что-то хотите сказать, молодой человек? - вроде бы спокойно спросил Граф, но напряглись практически все.  
-Простите, Граф,- сразу же всполошился Тики, - я просто рассказал своему юному племяннику услышанную на последнем балу шутку.  
-Я бы тоже хотел послушать, Тики. Может расскажешь? - вроде бы и просьба, но отказать как-то боязно.  
-Да, Тики, - довольно пропел рядом Аллен, - расскажи всем.  
"Ох, получишь ты у меня, мелкая зараза" – мысленно пообещал ему Микк, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как же выпутаться из этой щекотливой ситуации.  
-Нуу, понимаете ли, Граф, эта шутка... эта шутка...  
Роад незаметно подмигнула ему, подсказывая нужный ответ.  
-…эта шутка не совсем то, что можно рассказывать при дамах. - Радостно закончил он.  
-Ай-яй-яй, Тики, как тебе не стыдно, - покачал головой Шерил. - И чему ты моего ненаглядного сыночка учишь?  
"Он сам кого угодно чему угодно научит" зло подумал Микк, глядя на довольную физиономию племянника.  
-Эй-эй, Граф, - Роад приподнялась на стуле, - а где обещанные подарки?  
-РОАД! - в унисон вскрикнули родители, ужасаясь манерам своей дочери.  
\- Подарки? - удивленно моргнул Граф и наконец-то отвлекся от своей занимательной игры в гляделки с Алленом. - Какие подарки?  
-Которые ты обещал привезти мне в прошлый раз. – Роад слезла со стула и, запрыгнув Тысячелетнему на колени, обняла его за шею. – Много-много подарков!  
-Роад! – не выдержал Шерил и подскочил к ним, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь унять взбалмошную дочь, но, естественно, безрезультатно.  
-Ох, ничего уже не помню, – вздохнул Граф.  
«Старость не радость» - хотел было сказать Аллен, но вовремя был прерван яблоком, которое засунул ему в зубы Тики.  
«Убью нафиг».  
«Попробуй».  
После краткого обмена взглядами оба вернулись к своим тарелкам, прислушиваясь к тому, что творится около Графа.  
-Он уедет через несколько часов, – прошептал Тики через какое-то время.  
Юноша недоверчиво на него покосился.  
\- Это намек?  
-А ты как думаешь?  
-Чем раньше он свалит, тем лучше.  
-Может, попробуешь быть с ним хоть немного помягче?  
-А может закроем эту тему? – зло прошипел Аллен.  
В который уже раз Тики поразился той враждебности, что испытывал юноша к Тысячелетнему Графу. Причем эта враждебность часто проявляла себя по-разному. Иногда Аллен мог спокойно беседовать с Графом, впрочем, не без мелких колкостей. А иногда его агрессия словно темная аура окружала все вокруг. И не надо было даже давать повода, мальчишка сам шел на конфликт. Вот как сейчас. И Граф, похоже, тоже на взводе. Как бы чего ни случилось. Но пока Тики обдумывал возможные пути спасения, все разрешилось само собой.  
-Матушка!  
Аллен вскочил первым и, подбежав к Трисии, склонился к ней. Женщина с благодарностью посмотрела на сына, не прекращая разминать запястье.  
-Ничего страшного, подумаешь, вилку выронила.  
-Матушка, вы должны показаться доктору.  
-Аллен, милый, все в порядке. – Трисия провела рукой по его щеке. – Наверху, в моей комнате есть нужные мази. Доктора звать не надо.  
-Но…  
-Трисия, дорогая. – Шерил подошел к ней с другой стороны. – Может тебе стоит отдохнуть? Меня очень беспокоит твоя бледность. Ты уверена, что все в порядке?  
Женщина виновато улыбнулась и взялась за протянутую руку Аллена.  
-Наверное, мне и правда стоит отдохнуть. Аллен…  
-Конечно, я провожу Вас, матушка. – Юноша помог ей вставать.  
И словно по мановению волшебной палочки вся гнетущая атмосфера, что царила в столовой уже добрый час, исчезла без следа. Пусть причиной послужило семейное несчастье – болезненное состояние миссис Камелот – но все действительно нормализовалось. И в первую очередь – Аллен. Его уже не волновал ни Граф, ни проблемные родственники и необходимость играть в «джентльмена». Сейчас главным было лишь то, что дорогой ему человек страдал. Он действительно любил Трисию, эту милую и заботливую женщину, что приняла и полюбила его как собственного сына. Да и остальные родственнички, хоть и доставляли сильную головную боль, были ему дороги. Но Аллен точно знал, что они в любом случае смогут постоять за себя, а Трисия – нет.  
-На том и решим. – Шерил обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Графом и кивнул ему. – Аллен проводит Трисию наверх и побудет какое-то время с ней, а мы продолжим наш разговор.  
-Дорогой, я не хочу обременять Аллена, он…  
-Три-си-я, - по слогам произнес Шерил и мягко поцеловал ее, - так надо. Да, сынок? – с улыбкой чеширского кота обратился он к Аллену.  
-Хорошо. Я все понял. Идемте, матушка.  
-Но, Аллен…  
-Все действительно в порядке.  
Аллен взял ее под руку и повел в сторону лестницы. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как переменятся все сидящие за столом. Уже не первый раз под каким-нибудь предлогом его выставляли из комнаты, где собиралась большая часть семьи. Первое время Аллен очень возмущался подобным отношением и, кажется, даже пнул Тики пару раз со злости, но, когда ему сказали, что речь за закрытыми дверями идет по большей части об акума, он сдался.  
Воспоминания о его первой встречи с акума были все такими же яркими, как и пять лет назад. Аллен давно смирился, что их создание - часть дела семьи, но не имел ни малейшего желания участвовать в этом и тем более узнавать подробности. Он знал главное.  
Шерил. Шумный, истеричный, но заботливый.  
Тики. Эксцентричный, гулящий, но надежный.  
Роад. Непредсказуемая, опасная, но любящая.  
Джасдеби. Сумасшедшие, без тормозов, но такие родные.  
Аллен мог бы перечислить всех своих родственников и рассказать о странностях каждого из них, но не стал бы. Есть вещи, которые должны храниться в секрете. Тем более такие. От высшего света, от слуг, от Трисии… а некоторые - и от него.  
Но чувство недосказанности, которое оставалось после каждого приезда Графа, что-то странное и щемящее в груди, никак не хотело отпускать его. Эти закрытие двери и вопросы без ответов жутко бесили, мешая здраво мыслить. И откуда-то из подсознания, вкрадчивый тихий шепот постоянно твердил Аллену, что они скрывают нечто важное от него.  
Но они его семья. Те, кто ему дорог. И не оставалось ничего иного, как доверится им.  
-Ведь так, Мана? – спросил Аллен, стоя у зеркала. Он медленно стащил с левой руки белоснежную перчатку, открывая уродливую красную руку со сверкающим крестом посередине.  
-Все случилось так, как ты и говорил. У меня появилась семья. Они меня любят. Я люблю их.  
Он отвел в сторону длинную прядь серебристых волос, закрывающую левую половину лица.  
-Ты бы мог мной гордиться, Мана. Я нашел свой путь.  
В отражении показался красный шрам, начинающийся пентаклем на лбу и пересекающий глаз и часть щеки.  
-Ведь ты бы гордился, да, Мана?  
Да, Мана?

Глава 1. "Пианино"

Хорошие манеры состоят из маленьких жертв.  
© Филип Честерфилд

Пройтись до конца комнаты, взойти по ступенькам к сверкающему черному инструменту, сесть, откинув полированную крышку. Руки уверено ложатся на черно-белые клавиши и, взяв несколько нот, начинают играть.  
-Ты всегда приходишь сюда, когда тебе грустно.  
Голос за спиной совсем не пугает, даже наоборот, он делает счастливым.  
-Ну почему же, - уголок губ приподнимается в непроизвольной усмешке, - может, я просто люблю играть.  
-Раньше не любил. - Граф присаживается рядом, наигранно кряхтя. Наверное, стоит отпустить пару комментариев по поводу его нового облика, но сегодняшняя ночь слишком хороша даже для дружеских ссор.  
-Мы же должны развиваться, иначе никак. - Мелодия становится быстрее. - Я тут надумал сделать его сердцем ковчега.  
Граф не выглядит удивленным, но все-таки с недоверием проводит по сверкающей поверхности инструмента.  
-Знаешь, в чем твоя беда? - через какое-то говорит он. - Когда у тебя появляется какая-то идея, она полностью захватывает тебя, лишая любого здравого смысла.  
-Я и тебя научу играть, это здорово расслабляет.  
-Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
-Представляешь, одной нотой ты сможешь возвести новый дом и поменять верх и низ местами.  
-Опять тебя несет, - недовольно пробормотал Граф, но попытки добиться ответа бросил. Лишь слегка прислонился плечом к плечу, так, чтобы не мешать играть.  
-Знаешь, я всегда хотел сказать тебе…  
-Что же, господин Тысячелетний? – насмешливо тянет голос, но Граф совершенно не обращает внимания на издевку.  
-Я… и ты… я хотел…  
Удар.  
Аллена слишком резко выдергивает из сна, и пелена перед глазами и в голове пропадает не сразу. Спасибо рефлексам, с сидения он все-таки не упал. Хотя по тому, что Роад все еще полулежит на его спине, безуспешно пытаясь выровняться и снова сесть прямо, выходит, что тряхануло их карету все-таки хорошо.  
-Кто-то выскочил под колеса, - недовольно сообщает Тики, выглядывая в окно. – Сволочь. Надо было давить.  
-Тики! – Аллен в очередной раз поражается кровожадности своего родственника.  
-А я с ним согласен.  
-Шерил!  
-И я тоже.  
На сестру Аллен кричать не стал, только удостоил хмурым взглядом. Но Роад в этот момент больше волновали складки на ее платье.  
-Ты так прелестно спал, Аллен, прямо как пупсик.  
Шерил и Тики закивали, соглашаясь с девочкой.  
На какое-то время Аллен замолк, пытаясь унять бушующую ярость внутри себя, а потом обвел всех присутствующих в карете взглядом, от которого бы и ад заледенел.  
-Еще раз назовете меня пупсиком, отправлю в игнор до конца года. Всех троих. – Добавил он открывшей было рот для возражения Роад. Та виновато опустила взгляд, но не смогла выдержать и минуты.  
-Браааааатиииик! – зарыдала она, бросаясь Аллену на шею. Юноша отсчитал про себя положенные пять секунд и, положив Роад руку на спину, принялся ее поглаживать.  
-Ну, все, все. Хватит плакать. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю.  
Роад подняла на него заплаканную мордашку.  
-Правда?  
-Правда, - и поцеловал в нос. - А теперь приведи себя в порядок, негоже леди появляться на балу с заплаканным лицом.  
Роад кивнула и, выпрямившись, взяла зеркальце и стала прихорашиваться.  
-Кто этот джентльмен и куда подевался наш мелкий сорванец? - присвистнул Тики.  
Конечно, сказал он это чисто для вида. Ведь всем им было прекрасно понятно, что манеры Аллена настолько же искренние, как и рыдания Роад минуту назад. Внутри поместья Камелот они могли позволить себе что угодно, не взирая на общественное мнение и устои. Но, в то же время, каждый из них должен был знать свою роль за пределами дома. Мудрый министр, галантный маркиз, очаровательная дочь и идеальный сын. А это значит снова улыбаться, льстить, поддерживать никому ненужные беседы и, конечно, играть.  
-А ты действительно хорошо задремал, Аллен, - заметила как бы между прочим Роад, припудривая носик, - Тебе что-нибудь снилось?  
-Да... Снилось. Граф и...  
Аллен сжал виски, пытаясь вспомнить, что же там было. Ведь в первые несколько мгновений после пробуждения он помнил, но потом все испарилось вместе с дымкой, что застилала глаза. Единственное, что точно было - это Граф. Его присутствие во сне настолько шокировало, что не могло забыться, как все остальное.  
-Тебе приснился Граф? - удивился Тики, - Неужели вы и во сне цапались?  
-Да не помню я! Помню, что он там был, а почему и зачем - нет!  
-Ааааалееееен, - снова прильнула к нему Роад. - Я буду ревновать!  
-Глупенькая, - щелкнул ее по носу юноша. - Если бы мне приснилась ты, я был бы только счастлив.  
-Хватит уже эти сопли разводить, тошнит. - Недовольно пробурчал Тики, отворачиваясь к окну.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, да, Тиииикии? - ехидно пропела Роад, а Аллен выжидательно посмотрел на нахмурившегося родственника. От того что угодно можно было ожидать.  
Но Тики лишь лениво махнул в сторону соседа по сидению.  
-Вы только посмотрите, до чего своего отца довели. - Парочка синхронно перевела взгляд на Шерила. Тот смотрел на них с таким обожанием, как будто хотел съесть. - Из-за ваших телячьих нежностей он весь настрой растерял. И как мы теперь такого министра покажем на балу?  
Осталось только так же синхронно вздохнуть.  
-Ладно, ладно, я этим займусь. - Роад жестом попросила Тики поменяться с ней местами. Благо, что карета на время остановилась, иначе бы это было довольно проблематично.  
Аллена мало интересовало, что за лекции Роад читает их папочке, но взялась она за это дело серьезно. Его младшая сестренка казалась намного старше, чем выглядела, и, на удивление, к ней прислушивались многие в их семье. Также она виртуозно умела манипулировать людьми, какого бы возраста и социального положения они не были бы, и иногда это действительно пугало.  
-Ну, вспомнил? - Тики наклонился к его плечу.  
-Что?  
-Сон.  
-Тииикиии...- начал было Аллен, но Микк на него шикнул.  
-Простой вопрос, чего ты так заводишься?  
-Да меня уже просто бесит ваше внимание к моим снам.  
-Ты все преувеличиваешь, - Тики отвел в сторону взгляд, что являлось главным подтверждением того, что он нервничает.  
-Конечно. С тех пор, как мне приснился тот белый город, вы все как с цепи сорвались. "Что ты видел?". "Что там было?". Достало.  
На какое-то время в карете воцарилось неловкое молчание, которое изредка прерывалось короткими репликами между Роад и Шерилом. Аллен недовольно смотрел на движущуюся панораму ночного Лондона.  
-Прости.  
-Что? - удивленно обернулся юноша и увидел крайне смущенного Микка.  
-Прости, говорю, - тот снова отводил взгляд. - Мы не должны были так давить на тебя.  
-Прощу, если объяснишь, в чем все-таки дело.  
Так они и буравили друг друга взглядом: Аллен - острым и выжидающим, а Тикки - виновато-озадаченым. За занавесками раздавался шум вечерних улиц, наполненный криками пьяных и свистом полисменов, карета периодически подпрыгивала из-за неровной дороги, а Аллен все так же гипнотизировал своего дядюшку, пока его не отвлекла радостная Роад.  
-Мы приехали!  
Перед тем, как они зашли в поместье Ричмондов, Аллен все-таки успел схватить Микка за локоть и прошептать ему, что их разговор все еще не окончен. Надо ли говорить, что мужчину это ничуть не обрадовало?  
Первым, сверкая самой своей очаровательной улыбкой, вошел в двери Шерил. Не сбивая своего шага, он успевал поклониться, улыбнуться, махнуть всем тем людям, на которых имел сегодня планы. Прямая спина, шикарный костюм, властная походка - все в нем говорило, что именно он король этого вечера. И не только этого. А за ним, столь же безупречная в своей изысканности, шла его свита - Роад под руку с Алленом и Тики. Каждый из этих троих мог бы стать главным украшением любого бала, а втроем они составляли гремучую смесь, от которой просто невозможно было отвести взгляд.  
Аллен проводил свою сестру к ближайшему столику и, усадив в мягкое кресло, сам встал за ее спиной. Тики пристроился рядом, небрежно доставая портсигар с дорогими сигаретами. Аллен поморщился, но возражать не стал - легче заставить Графа похудеть, чем избавить Тики от его вредной привычки. Долго прибывать в тесном семейном кругу им не пришлось, довольно стремительно, особенно учитывая ее размеры, к ним приближалась, сверкая килограммами свои украшений, Милисента Ричмонд, жена господина Герберта, хозяина поместья.  
-Роад, душенька, вы очаровательны как всегда. Аллен, с Вас танец, и даже не думайте избежать этого. Тики, я надеюсь, что Вы составите мне сегодня компанию?  
-Конечно, мадам. - Тики еле успел вставить хоть слово в этот словесный поток.  
-И моей очаровательной дочери. Лиззи, где ты, Лиззи? - позвала женщина, оглянувшись назад.  
Юное запуганное создание в нежном кремовом платье выплыло из ближайшей стайки столь же юных дев. Даже сильный слой пудры не смог спрятать ее смущение и покрасневшие щечки. Лиззи нервно сминала свое платье, переводя взгляд с Тики на Аллена и обратно, не зная, кому отдать свое предпочтение и мозолить глаза весь вечер.  
"Выбери Тики, выбери Тики, - молился про себя Аллен, - будешь строить глазки мне, Роад тебя с потрохами съест".  
Роад была еще той собственницей, особенно в отношении своего брата. Стоило ей засечь, как очередная особь женского рода навязывала свое общество ее драгоценному братишке, как вся ее садистская и мстительная сущность вылезала наружу. Хотя, стоит признать, делала она все очень аккуратно и изыскано - очередная поклонница просто убегала вся в слезах, после того как Роад парой фраз проходилась по наболевшему, вытаскивая наружу самые потаенные комплексы.  
Дааа… Роад стоило опасаться.  
Но, тем не менее, маленькая армия поклонниц юного аристократа не уменьшалась, а даже наоборот. И, что больше всего смущало Аллена, в этой армии были не только девушки, но и... гм... молодые люди. И не очень молодые. Тики объяснял это тем, что вдобавок к изящному соблазнительному телу и миловидной мордашке шла некая "экзотичность". Седые волосы, отливающие серебром, скрытая ими левая половина лица и вечная перчатка на левой руке. Первое время даже заключались пари на то, что же скрывает там очаровательный юноша. Аллен не стал нагнетать эти домысли вокруг себя и открыто объявил, что там находятся не слишком привлекательные для чужих глаз шрамы. Но показать их кому-либо он отказывался. Но, тем не менее, куда бы его не брал с собой Шерил, юношу сразу же окружало плотное кольцо прекрасных дам, которое пытались прорвать мужчины и увести его к себе для "своих разговоров".  
-Ты просто мечта педофила, смирись, - как-то заявил ему Тики, на что сразу получил зуботычину, - к тому же сын Шерила Камелот, самого премьер-министра.  
-Знаешь, меня это почему-то не радует.  
-"Мечта педофила" или "сын Шерила Камелот"?  
-Хрен редьки не слаще.  
-Опять твой уличный жаргон?  
Но суть была в том, что Аллен не любил посещать подобные мероприятия, но статус и положение в обществе обязывали, так что приходилось играть, скрипя зубами.  
\- Роад и Аллен Камелот.  
Пока Лиззи Ричмонд отчаянно краснела около Тики, а ее мамочка активно рекламировала свою дочь, к отпрыскам Камелот подошел Эдвард МакАлистер, владелец множества крупных промышленных предприятий по всему Британскому полуострову. Все в его внешнем облике, от начищенных туфлей до золотой запонки, говорило о том, что он не привык отказывать себе ни в чем, и стоимость - это последнее, на что он обратит внимание.  
"Блин, опять этот тип"  
"Это он к тебе неровно дышал на прошедшем балу у Мизерсов?"  
"Если рука на заднице - это "неровно дышал", то да!".  
-Добрый вечер, господин МакАлистер, - улыбаясь, поприветствовала его Роад.  
"Не хочу я с ним здороваться!"  
"Придется, папочке от него сегодня что-то нужно".  
-Добрый вечер. - А вот у Аллена это получилось намного суше, но МакАлистер как-то не обратил на это внимание.  
"Я не хочу, чтобы меня лапали всякие извращенцы!"  
-Если вы ищете папеньку, то он сейчас беседует с господином Ричмондом.  
"Роад, сестренка, спасай, он смотрит на меня как удав на кролика!"  
-Благодарю, но мне хотелось поздороваться с самой очаровательной леди на этом балу, - Эдвард поцеловал ее руку, - ...и юношей...  
"Спасай!"  
МакАлистер попытался было сделать движение по направлению к Аллену, но Роад резко встала, тем самым остановив его.  
-Прошу нас извинить, но я пообещала Аллену свой первый танец, а музыка уже вот-вот начнется. Аллен.  
Юноша моментально подскочил к ней, подставляя руку, и повел к танцующим. Вся его выдержка ушла на то, чтобы не показать Эдварду язык.  
-Ты мой должник, - тихо сообщила ему Роад.  
-Да без проблем. На днях придет партия игрушек с востока, мне сказали, что они будут пользовать бешенной популярностью среди светских барышень, да и стоить порядочно.  
-Братик, что за выражения!  
-Уж какой есть.  
Роад понимающе ухмыльнулась.  
-Опять будешь играть в карты в портовых кабаках? Ох, если папочка узнает...  
-Он и так знает, - ответил ей юноша. – Но, насколько я могу судить, Тики приносит ему очень полезную информацию после каждой такой "прогулки". Так что ему не на что жаловаться. А я... - Аллен встал перед сестрой, готовясь к танцу. - Он ведь не откажет ни в чем любимому сыночку?  
-Аллен, как тебе не стыдно так играть на отцовских чувствах, - наигранно возмутилась девочка, даже не стараясь спрятать свою улыбку.  
-У меня был прекрасный учитель, - юноша поклонился и поцеловал руку своей сестры.  
Дирижер взмахнул своей палочкой, музыка началась, и Аллен с Роад, смеясь, закружились в танце.  
А в это время Тики пытался отделаться от милейшей Элизабет Ричмонд, что оказалось очень проблематично, ведь эта стеснительная девушка вцепилась в него как репейник. Пришлось даже танцевать с ней. И не один раз. Тики с завистью смотрел на веселящихся Роад и Аллена, впрочем, не он один. Эти двое действительно привлекали внимание.  
\- Маркиз Микк, Вы постоянно куда-то смотрите, - осторожно произнесла Лиззи. - Вам скучно в моем обществе? - Добавила она с дрожью в голосе.  
Тики прикинул про себя, могла ли девушка лишь притворяться "хрупким цветком" и на самом деле быть той еще "штучкой", но практически сразу же понял, что девушка действительно наивна до безобразия, а ему стоит поменьше общаться с семейством Камелот. Особенно с младшенькими.  
-Что Вы, мадемуазель, Вы просто прекрасны. Это моя вина, привык постоянно присматривать за племянниками. - Он картинно вздохнул, а Лиззи в очередной раз покраснела.  
\- Вы так их любите?  
-Конечно, ведь они моя семья... и даже больше... - на какое-то время возникла неловкая пауза. - Хотя, что мы обо мне, да обо мне, мадемуазель, сегодня такой чудесный вечер, и Вы так обворожительны. - Тики улыбнулся, наблюдая, как девушка смущается еще больше. Теперь, по крайней мере, ближайшие минут пять-десять тишина ему обеспечена.  
Прошло около часа, и рокировка фигур несколько изменилась. Шерил призвал к себе своих отпрысков и натравил их на новые лица, а именно - послов из Франции и Испании и недавно вернувшейся в родные края госпожу Шауль. Если послов взяла на себя Роад, очаровывая их прекрасным знанием их языков, детским непосредственным юмором, граничащим с бестактностью, и завораживающим смехом, то госпожой Шауль занялся Аллен.  
Двадцать лет назад Патрисия Шауль была законодательницей лондонской моды, и не знать ее считалось моветоном. Но, после смерти своего достопочтенного супруга, господина Шауль, она так горевала, что ударилась в бега, именующиеся в свете "заграничным круизом". Причиной этому послужили многочисленные слухи, окружающие смерть ее дорогого супруга, и то, что после его смерти Патрисии достались баснословные богатства. Да и о напряженности между королевской четой и вдовушкой тоже шептались... В общем, Патрисии не было в стране около 20 лет, но, благодаря королевской милости, она решилась вновь появиться в столице и, как поговаривали некоторые личности, вновь стать центром высшего света Англии. И, естественно, нынешнему премьер-министру просто жизненно необходимо навести с ней мосты любви и дружбы. Только почему-то наводить эти самые мосты он бросил своего ненаглядного сыночка.  
Аллен немного поерзал под острым взглядом мадам Шауль. Хоть из-за необычной внешности он и привык к тому, что для окружающих являлся чем-то вроде диковинки, но Патрисия словно видела его насквозь. И это было неприятно.  
-Так значит, Вы, юноша, приемный сын Шерила?  
Вводный, ничего не значащий вопрос, иначе говоря, она прощупывает почву. Аллен очень не любил подобные моменты, когда еще не успеваешь изучить человека и не знаешь, какую линию поведения выбрать. Так что пришлось нацепить на лицо ту самую улыбочку, от которой таяли сердца даже у самых неприступных особ, и включить режим воспитанного юноши.  
-Да, мадам, на самом деле господину Камелот я прихожусь дальним родственником, но, по вине трагических обстоятельств, я лишился родителей в очень юном возрасте. После такой утраты возможность стать частью семьи Камелот стала для меня благословением небес.  
-Естественно, эта семья очень влиятельна. - Мягкая издевка.  
-Что Вы, что Вы... Тогда я был еще слишком мал, чтобы понять это. Я снова стал частью семьи, причем довольно большой. Это было просто чудесно.  
Ага, как же. Когда Аллена привели к Камелотам, первое время он сидел в комнате затворником и вообще не хотел ни с кем общаться. Следом наступил период осторожного знакомства, а потом... Аллен усмехнулся про себя, вспоминая то время, когда прошел период адаптации: постоянные драки с близнецами и Тики, соревнования в ехидстве с Роад и совместное же с ней издевательство над Шерилом и Скином. Даже когда он узнал, что Лулу может превращаться в кошку, вслед за первичным шоком последовало естественное желание дернуть ее за хвост. Что он и не поленился сделать. Словно снова оказался в цирке, где главное - быть сильнее, быстрее, наглее и проворнее, иначе тебя затопчут. Маленький озлобленный мальчишка. Позже, конечно, Аллен стал намного спокойнее. Он удачно научился комбинировать свой с детства стервозный характер и добропорядочность, воспитанную в нем Маной. И за что он действительно полюбил семейство Камелот - это за возможность быть самим собой и не прятаться за вечной маской "правильного мальчика".  
Но мадам Шауль необязательно это знать. В ее глазах явно читалось желание получить Шерила Камелот под свое непосредственное влияние, а его сын являлся прекрасной возможностью, как получше узнать министра, так и подобраться к нему. Единственное, что Аллен пока что не знал, насколько высокомерна эта особа, и собирается ли она льстить ему или ждет лести исключительно в свой адрес.  
-Но все же, юноша, теперь на Вас возлагается большая ответственность.  
-Конечно, мадам, - мягкий кивок и ни в коем случае не отводить взгляд, иначе может заподозрить фальшь. - Как и мой папенька, многоуважаемый Шерил Камелот, я полностью готов посвятить себя на благо нашей страны. И, естественно, на благо короны.  
Аллену больше всего сейчас хотелось обматерить своего "папеньку". Ему нужна эта Шауль, Шауль нужен он, а крайним почему-то оказался Аллен. Пусть сами друг другу пудрят мозг и соревнуются в изворотливости.  
-Сейчас так редко можно встретить подобное отношение в столь юном возрасте.  
-Благодарю Вас, - почтительный поклон, - мне невероятно приятно услышать это от Вас.  
-От меня? - глаза чуть прищурены, но она уже попалась на его улыбку.  
-Да. Папенька часто рассказывал мне о Вас и сожалел, что такая чудесная женщина вынуждена скитаться по миру, опечаленная горем от своей утраты. И, как только он узнал, что Вы вернулись, сразу же поспешил увидеться с Вами.  
-Так что же он не подходит? - Аллен попал в точку, мадам Шауль просто млела от такого количества комплиментов.  
-Как говорит папенька - "наш статус зачастую определяет наши поступки". Иначе говоря, сначала нужды страны, а потом уже - свои.  
-Ооо. Так значит, для премьер-министра знакомство со мной стоит в графе "личное"? - ее явно прельстил этот факт.  
-Говорю же, он так хочет познакомиться с Вами и узнать о Вашем путешествии, но, увы...  
-Что же, я охотно подожду, когда он освободится от своих рутинных дел... И расскажу ему о своем путешествии... О, это был сущий ад. Началось с того, что я несколько раз чуть не отдала душу Богу во время той ужасной поездки по морю...  
Аллен позволил себе расслабиться, дальше можно было слушать в пол-уха, изредка кивая и вставляя "да что Вы...", "неужели?", "не может быть", "а что же было дальше?". Может, когда-то Патрисия Шауль и держала в кулаке весь столичный бомонд, но на данный момент она была лишь престарелой богачкой, которая отчаянно нуждалась в обожании и внимании к своей особе. Возможно, она и добьется снова той власти, возможно, нет. С этим пусть Шерил разбирается.  
Аллен честно пытался не уснуть и сохранить заинтересованность на своем лице, но, когда краем глаза ловил рядом с ними мелькание МакАлистера, мгновенно просыпался и несколькими фразами побуждал мадам Шауль к новым словесным излияниям. Всего-то осталось - дождаться Шерила и можно будет забиться куда-нибудь в уголок до самого отъезда домой. Но в том, что сегодня явно не его день, Аллен убедился, когда Шерил подошел вместе с довольно улыбающимся МакАлистером. Эдвард проскользнул первым и, поцеловав руку мадам Шауль и представившись, пристроился на диване рядом с Алленом.  
"...!" - подумал Аллен.  
Пока внимание Патрисии и Шерила было отвлечено на взаимные признания в любви и восхищении, Эдвард не постеснялся обнять юношу за плечи и притянуть к себе.  
-Ну, вот мы, наконец, и можем поговорить. - С улыбкой сообщил он.  
-Не вижу в этом такой необходимости. - Отчеканил Аллен.  
-Отчего же?  
-У вас дела с моим папенькой, но не со мной. Я далек от ваших фабрик, акций и прочих дел. Боюсь, что не смогу понять всех тонкостей.  
-Ну, я всегда могу все Вам объяснить... - его рука как бы случайно легла на бедро юноши, - ...и показать.  
Тут Аллен уже не выдержал. Он мгновенно вскочил и, шепнув пару фраз на ухо Шерилу, удалился прочь. МакАлистер попытался последовать за ним, но был схвачен господином Камелот.  
-А это наш маленький скромник, Эдвард МакАлистер, - продолжал он все также беззаботно вещать мадам Шауль, - он унаследовал свою первую фабрику в 18 лет, а к 20 увеличил их количество до пяти.  
-Это правда, мистер МакАлистер? - удивилась Патрисия.  
-Да, - коротко ответил Эдвард, грустно провожая взглядом седую макушку.  
-А сейчас их количество превышает двадцать, и некоторые из них даже находятся за пределами страны!  
-Не верится... Эдвард, милый, расскажите же нам, как Вы добились подобного успеха. Я настаиваю.  
Шерил утянул МакАлестера с собой обратно на диван, и Эдвард, поняв по лицам обоих своих собеседников, что беседа будет долгой и содержательной, смирился со своей сегодняшней не-фортуной. А ведь счастье было так близко...  
А "счастье" в это время стремительно маневрировало среди гостей, упорно избегая всех окликов в свой адрес и любых возможностей быть пойманным в чью-либо теплую компанию. Спасибо, хоть Шерил без вопросов выполнил его просьбу задержать МакАлистера и не дать тому пойти за ним.  
Аллен был в ярости. Как же его бесили эти аристократы и прочие представители элиты! Как же хотелось просто врезать очередному зазнавшемуся придурку, решившему, что если у него есть деньги и хоть какие-то связи в обществе, то он может позволить себе все. Ладно, женщины - в высшем свете большая часть представительниц слабого пола особым интеллектом не отличалась, и им за это прощалось. Но когда к нему начинали приставать мужчины...  
Это было мерзко.  
Противно, неправильно и нереально мерзко.  
Аллен еле-еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не вспомнить свое уличное детство и просто не набить морду очередному самоуверенному щеголю, предложившему ему "просветиться в определенных вопросах". А когда к Аллену однажды подкатил какой-то старикашка, у которого фрак расползался из-за огромного пуза, да и седые волосы едва закрывали лоснящуюся лысину... В общем, шок был настолько сильным, что Аллен неделю отказывался выходить из своей комнаты, пока ему не сообщили, что тот граф был просто неприлично пьян, искренне извиняется, и ноги его больше не будет как в особняке Камелот, так и вообще на территории Великобритании. Вроде как уехал за границу. Аллен из-за пережитого стресса не помнил, был ли граф действительно так пьян или нет, но еще довольно долгое время проходил, не отлипая, с Тики по боком, выполнявшего роль личного телохранителя. Но эти горе-поклонники все лезли и лезли...  
Аллен остановился и перевел дыхание.  
Он сам не заметил, как прошел далеко вглубь дома. Музыка и гул болтовни остались за спиной и едва доносились до него. Видимо, сейчас он находился в корпусе с личными комнатами.  
Ну и прекрасно, здесь его никто не побеспокоит. А когда придет время возвращаться домой, Роад обязательно его позовет.  
Аллен осторожно приоткрывал двери и заглядывал внутрь. У него не было никакого желания вторгаться в чужую личную жизнь, но он все же надеялся, что найдет место, где сможет дождаться конца приема. И ему повезло. Шестая дверь вела в небольшую гостиную. Лунного света оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть несколько стеллажей с книгами, кушетку и старое черное пианино, стоящее прямо у окна. Позже, когда Алллен задумывался о том, что же сподвигнуло его на последующие действия, он так и не мог найти ни одного разумного объяснения. Он просто подошел к пианино, сел на холодную скамью и открыл крышку, обнажая ряд блестящих в лунном свете черно-белых клавиш. Чувство дежавю никак не хотело отпускать его, все действия были настолько родными и знакомыми, что он выполнял их на автомате. Проскользнувшая было мысль, что он не умеет играть, исчезла с первой же нотой, эхом отозвавшейся как в тишине комнаты, так и в его теле.  
Адажио.  
Это было так странно - чувствовать тепло между пальцами и холодными клавишами и то, как каждый новый звук пробегает вдоль позвоночника, рождая внутри диссонанс.  
Аллегро.  
С одной стороны по телу словно разливалась нега, даря невероятную радость и облегчение, но, с другой стороны, чем быстрее становился ритм, тем сильнее нарастало напряжение и чувство опасности.  
Аттэмпо.  
Аллен пропустил тот момент, когда медленная печальная мелодия начала перерастать в крещендо. Он не мог остановиться, как бы этого не хотел.  
"Не отдам!"  
Обида. Чужая, горькая, яростная.  
"Я не отдам его тебе!"  
Пальцы уже больше барабанят по клавишам, чем играют.  
"Я не отдам тебе его, Аллен!"  
Так больно в груди.  
"Аллен!"  
Черт...  
-АЛЛЕН!!!  
Крик молнией проносится в голове, ослепляя и заставляя руки замереть над пианино. Тишина, возникшая в комнате, оглушает настолько, что все произошедшее кажется сном, дремой, да чем угодно, но только не действительностью. Он ведь не умеет играть... У них дома даже для приличия ни одного пианино нет, что довольно странно. Может и правда все произошедшее ему только пригрезилось, и не он только что как безумный играл эту сумасшедшую мелодию?  
-Аллен!  
Аллен обернулся, чтобы увидеть Роад, стоящую в дверях.  
-Сестренка. Что, нам уже... - юноша осекается, так как, наконец, рассматривает ее лицо.  
Она была напугана. Аллен никогда не видел такого страха на лице младшенькой Камелот. Лицо без единой кровинки, прокушенные до крови губы и неподдельный ужас в глазах.  
-Ро...ад...  
-ОТОЙДИ ОТ НЕГО!  
Аллен вскочил и отбежал от пианино. Он не понимал, что происходит, но реакция Роад пугала его больше всего. Проклятье, отрава... с этим инструментом могло быть что угодно - в голове за доли секунд пронеслись несколько десятков самых безумных теорий.  
-Роад? - осторожно позвал он сестру, заметив, что с ней творилось что-то странное.  
-...отойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнего... - не прекращая, шептала она, обхватив голову руками и смотря в одну точку. Аллен ужаснулся тому, насколько пусты были ее глаза - сейчас Роад больше всего напоминала сломавшуюся куклу.  
-Роад, все в порядке, я уже отошел от него... - юноша попробовал осторожно приблизиться к ней.  
-...отойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнего...  
-Смотри, со мной все в порядке...  
-...отойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнего...  
-Роад, посмотри на меня! - не выдержав, закричал юноша, и крик действительно заставил ее замолчать.  
-Аллен? - тихо прошептала она, и Аллен увидел, как ее глаза наполняются слезами. - Аллен, это ведь ты? - она протянула к нему свои руки.  
Не секунды не задумываясь, Аллен заключил ее в объятия, гладя и тихо нашептывая, что все хорошо, что это действительно он, что хватит плакать. Но Роад лишь вцепилась в него так крепко, как будто он мог исчезнуть в любое мгновение, и все не переставала рыдать. Аллен мало что мог разобрать в ее всхлипах, но отчетливо слышал там свое имя и "не уходи".  
Он не знал, сколько именно времени они провели вот так, вцепившись друг в друга, посреди темной комнаты, но явно не десять минут. Когда Шерил нашел их и, не задавая лишних вопросов, помог добраться до личной кареты, большая часть гостей уже разошлась. Они ехали в полной тишине, даже Тики изменил своей традиции ныть после каждого бала, как же его замучили эти пустоголовые девицы. Аллен совершенно не понимал, что происходит, хотел задать тысячу вопросов, но все слова застряли где-то внутри. Роад уже не плакала, просто тихо сидела, опустив голову и вцепившись в руку брата, и Аллен боялся повторения той ее истерики. Даже если он сам сойдет с ума от мучавших его вопросов, он не допустил новых слез любимой сестренки. Всему свое время.  
И только ночью, лежа в своей кровати и все также обнимая прижавшуюся к нему Роад, Аллен вспомнил, что раньше уже видел пианино. Хотя нет, он видел "игру на пианино". В том сне, где был Граф...  
-Аллен... - тихо прошептала девочка, не просыпаясь, и юноша осторожно стер с ее щеки очередную слезинку. - ...не уходи...  
Всему свое время.

Прим. автора: adagio [ада́жио] — медленно, спокойно, allegro [алле́гро] — скоро, a tempo ... [аттэ́мпо] — в темпе, crescendo [крэще́ндо] — постепенно увеличивая громкость.


	2. "Ты да я"

"Жульничать - это нормально. Практически даже честно".  
(с) Терри Пратчетт

 

С бала у Ричмондов прошло около двух недель, и будни семейства Камелот вернулись к привычному ритму. Шерил оказался погребен под многочисленными государственными делами, но все-таки находил время, чтобы отвлечься на любимых чад и потерроризировать их своей любовью. Трисия в очередной раз уехала в санаторий, подлечиться. Джасдеби куда-то свалили, но это было для них вполне естественно - появляться и исчезать, когда им вздумается. Аллен не мог сказать, скучает он по ним или нет, ведь у него была Роад, которая умудрялась занимать все его личное время. Уже на следующее утро после того инцидента она как всегда весело улыбалась и шутила, но Аллен все-таки ловил толику грусти в ее глазах. Что же до Тики... Он стал куда-то исчезать. Он и раньше это делал, чаще всего по заданиям Шерила, но сейчас было нечто другое. Для Аллена не прошло бесследно то, что после этих загулов Тики на долгое время запирался в своей комнате, не отвечая на любые внешние раздражители. Сколько бы Аллен ни стучал, ни звал его и даже обещал дать потереть спинку в душе (давняя история), Микк не отзывался. Позже он объяснял все тем, что слишком устал и крепко спал, но Аллен ведь дураком не был. Раньше такое уже случалось, но редко. А в последние несколько месяцев стало нормальным явлением. Что-то явно назревало, и от него как всегда все скрывали.  
-Братик, ты уже закончил?  
Аллен недоуменно уставился на Роад, и только секунд через десять до него дошло, что она что-то спросила у него.  
-Прости, я задумался... Да, я уже закончил, а у тебя что?  
Девочка надула губы и принялась тыкать ручкой в учебник по арифметике, как будто от этого она могла получить правильные ответы.  
-Скучно. Не хочу. Дурацкий предмет. Дурацкие вопросы.  
Аллен улыбнулся и ласково потрепал сестру по голове.  
-Я в тебя верю, ты справишься.  
Этих слов хватило, чтобы Роад улыбнулась и, открыв учебник, вновь взялась за зубрежку. Иногда она забавно хмурила носик, когда встречала что-то сложное, и спрашивала совета у брата. Не то, чтобы Аллен так хорошо в этом разбирался, но старался помочь, чем мог. Несколько дней в неделю приходили репетиторы и занимались с ними, оставляя домашние задания. И потом младшенькие Камелот, обложившись баррикадами из конспектов и литературы, старательно грызли гранит науки. Первое время Роад пыталась скинуть свою домашку на кого-нибудь из родственников, но Аллен быстро ее от этого отучил, заставив все решать самой. Помощь помощью, но надо и самой думать. Роад кричала, ныла и дулась, но сломить братца не удалось. За годы, проведенные в семье Камелот, Аллен приобрел два незаменимым качества - не поддаваться на провокации и находить компромисс. С Роад они сошлись на том, что заниматься уроками будут вместе. Вот и в этот раз они заняли столик в саду перед домом и, разложив на нем многочисленные тетради и учебные пособия, старательно занимались.  
"Роад"  
Аллен не сразу заметил, что Роад напряглась, а глаза ее застыли, как будто она смотрела, не отрываясь, в одну точку.  
"Мне нужна твоя помощь"  
-Роад?  
Несколько мгновений девочка не двигалась, и Аллен понял, что она мысленно общается с кем-то. Эта ее способность проникать в умы людей по началу пугала, но позднее Аллен свыкся, как и с остальными странностями своей семьи, и даже научился извлекать из этого выгоду. А сейчас надо было просто подождать, пока Роад закончит свой внутренний монолог с одним из родственников и вновь вернется в реальность.  
-Мне надо уйти ненадолго. - Виновато обратилась она к брату несколько минут спустя.  
-Шерил?  
-Нет, Граф.  
Аллена немного перекосило от этого имени, за что он и получил хмурый взгляд от Роад, но быстро собрался и нацепил свою дежурную улыбку.  
-Ладно, иди, - он встал и принялся собирать все со стола. - Но не думай, что сможешь подобным образом избавиться от домашней работы.  
-Ну, ты ведь мне поможешь? - она радостно подбежала к Аллену, всячески отвлекая брата от его занятия.  
-Иди уже. - Рассмеялся он, подталкивая девочку в сторону особняка.  
Там она откроет одну из своих "дверей" и перенесется туда, где сейчас находится Граф. Аллен знал это, так как Роад уже не раз водила его через подобные "дверей" в другие города. Вместе они видели карнавал в Венеции, побывали на Эйфелевой башне в Париже, пытались перекричать шум Ниагарского водопада... да где они только не были. Иногда им составлял компанию Тики, один раз Джасдеби. Но от этих двоих было столько шума и проблем, что Роад и Аллен зареклись брать их с собой куда-либо еще.  
Задумавшись, Аллен не заметил, как к нему подкрались сзади и, заключив в объятия, подняли в воздух.  
-Доброго тебе утра, малыш. - Раздался за спиной бодрый и до боли знакомый голос.  
-Тики, во-первых, сейчас два часа по полудню, во-вторых, быстро поставь меня на землю.  
-Вечно все тебе не так, - вздохнул Микк, но на твердую поверхность его все-таки вернул.  
-Тики, когда я говорил "поставь меня на землю", я имел в виду "поставь" и "отпусти".  
Но слова Аллена явно канули куда-то в пустоту, так как мужчина все еще прижимал его к свой груди и тихо раскачивал, напевая под нос какую-то песенку. Аллен его радостное настроение не разделял.  
-Тики?  
-Ммм?  
-Помнишь, что я говорил насчет того, что не люблю когда меня лапают мужчины?  
-Ммм... дааа... - пропел Тики, намека явно не понимая.  
-Так вот...  
Из всевозможных ударов, удары головой были для Аллена менее привлекательны, чем остальные, но в подобном зажатом состоянии выбирать не приходилось. Так что, после встречи его затылка с носом Тики, он все-таки смог освободиться и пронаблюдать, как его родственник согнулся в две погибели и закрыл лицо руками.  
-Малыш, за что?! - раздался сдавленный хрип.  
-Я. Не. Люблю. Когда. Меня. Лапают. Мужчины. - Спокойно ответил тот, усаживаясь обратно в кресло.  
-Но я твой дядя!  
-Тем более. А зная, какой ты извращенец, тебя мне надо остерегаться в первую очередь.  
-Ты мне чуть нос не сломал. - Пожаловался Тики, рухнув в соседнее кресло. Тонкая струя крови все же испачкала его белоснежные манжеты и воротничок.  
-Скажи спасибо, что совсем не сломал.  
Тики ошарашено уставился на племянника.  
-Малыш, я тебе что-то сделал? Ногу отдавил, любимого хомячка замучил или опять в твою кровать по ошибке залез?  
-В смысле? - теперь уже недоумевал сам Аллен.  
-Ты сегодня злее, чем обычно. И дерганный какой-то. Прости, если в чем напортачил, но я действительно не помню...  
Юноша удивленно замер и задумался. А ведь действительно. При Роад он еще сдерживался, стараясь лишний раз ее не беспокоить, но стоило ей уйти, как он перестал себя контролировать. Да, Тики его вечно доставал своими шуточками и объятиями, но до крови еще ни разу не доходило.  
-Прости, я... - Аллен зарылся руками в белоснежные волосы. - Я не знаю, что со мной. Наверное, перенервничал... И тот бал, - в голове вновь заплясали образы и чувства недавних событий, заставив сердце болезненно сжаться. - Я так их ненавижу... Эти лица. Особенно, таких как МакАлистер...  
-Аллен... - юноша вздрогнул, так как Тики нежно прикоснулся к его руке, заставив отпустить волосы, и накрыл ее своей ладонью.  
-Мы серьезно поговорили с Шерилом, и решили, что ты поедешь на бал или на другой какой-либо прием только в том случае, если захочешь сам. Никакого принуждения, никакой обязанности, только твое желание. И больше никакого участия в политических играх нашего любимого Папочки-министра. Так что можешь больше не волноваться на этот счет.  
-Тики.  
-Что?  
-Отпусти мою руку, я себя чувствую девицей на выданье.  
Микк моментально отпустил его руку, заметив, что Аллен слегка покраснел. Можно было отпустить несколько шуточек по этому поводу, но лишний раз получить по шее не хотелось.  
Так они и сидели - в прекрасном цветущем саду, рядышком, погруженные каждый в собственные мысли.  
-Спасибо, Тики.  
-Да не за что, малыш. Дашь потереть спинку в душе, и мы в расчете...  
-О, Боже, - простонал юноша и, поднявшись, направился в дом.  
-Не, ну честно! - Тики не отставал ни на шаг.  
-Иди ты... знаешь куда!  
-С тобой хоть на край света. - Рассмеялся Микк, обнимая Аллена за плечи.  
Легкий тычок под ребра, и конфликт можно считать исчерпанным.  
-Кстати, я сегодня собираюсь пройтись, сыграть в картишки. Ты со мной?  
-Естественно, мне еще Роад подарок надо какой-нибудь сделать.  
-А взять денег у Шерила на карманные расходы не судьба?  
-Это все равно будут "его" деньги, а, выигрывая их карты, можно считать, что я их сам заработал.  
-Малыш, твоя логика меня убивает.  
-Я уже не раз просил не называть меня "малышом"! Ты меня совсем извести сегодня решил?  
-Глупый вопрос!  
-Да... Действительно, глупый...  
********  
Портовые кабаки Лондона являли собой довольно интересное зрелище. Зачастую, в этих прокуренных дворцах алкоголя и азартных игр можно было встретить как последнего бродягу, так и высокопоставленного господина из самых сливок общества. Одни приходили в поисках халявы и доброты душевной уже подвыпивших посетителей, другие - ради острых ощущений и приключений на свою изнеженную часть тела, а кто-то - за информацией и сделками, в быту именуемыми "незаконными". "Приходи, веселись, не мешай" - эти слова являлись не только девизом Марка Спота, владельца кабака "Якорная цепь", но и выведенной кривым подчерком табличкой, висевшей прямо напротив входа. Драки, естественно случались, куда же без них, но не настолько разрушительные для заведения, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Тем более, господин Спот был известен как человек, которому очень сложно отказать, когда он просит оплатить причиненный таверне ущерб. Как показала практика, медицинские счета выходили намного больше запрашиваемой суммы.  
Марк знал большую часть посетителей поименно, и, естественно, ко всем у него было разное отношение. Кто-то пользовался его безграничным доверием, за кем-то приходилось следить, как бы что не случилось, но встречались и персоны, которых Марк не желал видеть в своем заведении ни при каких обстоятельствах. И если появлялся кто новенький, хозяин старался первым узнать "кто", "откуда" и "зачем". Не то, чтобы его действительно волновал человек... просто он должен был знать, что тот принесет с собой в "Якорную цепь". И, конечно, ищеек здесь недолюбливали. Так что мистер Спот держал ухо востро и старался не пропускать мимо своего внимания особо подозрительных личностей. Ходившие по району байки гласили, что легавых он может вычислить с одного взгляда. И Марк Спот настолько гордился этим, что сейчас не мог признаться даже самому себе, что не знает, легавый ли этот странный тип или нет. Он приходил сюда уже не первый раз, всегда садился в самом дальнем углу, заказывал самого лучшего вина (что не мешало ему высказываться в духе "опять вы это дерьмо принесли") и, закурив сигару, ждал. Мистер Спот был уверен, что этот странный мужчина кого-то ждал. Он не очень-то похож на завсегдатая подобных мест. Из-под простецкого, но слишком чистого плаща выглядывал камзол из богатой ткани, белые перчатки каждый раз были как новенькие. Что уж говорить о странной маске на пол-лица и дорогих сигарах? Слишком опрятный и самоуверенный для полиции, максимум - детектив-одиночка. Но он даже к болтовне окружающих не прислушивается. Нет, он точно не детектив. В разговоры не вступает, от конфликтов уходит, просто сидит и пьет. И ждет. И в один прекрасный вечер мистер Спот узнал, кого же так упорно ждал этот мужчина.  
Среди списка самых желанных посетителей "Якорной цепи" эти двое занимали одно из лидирующих мест. Первый внешне напоминал среднестатистического шулера - одет хорошо, но неброско, густые волнистые волосы перевязаны простым шнурком, на лице огромные круглые очки, за которыми не видно глаз. Но его жесты, то, как он ведет беседу или даже держит сигарету в руках, говорило о хорошем воспитании. Явно из богатенькой семьи. Второй, более молодой, назывался его племянником, но не очень-то этому соответствовал. Внешне они различались как день и ночь. Младший был в разы бледнее, его длинные и прямые рыжевато-русые волосы уходили под куртку, а глаза являли собой что-то среднее между серым и голубым цветом. Да и в его поведении и словечках часто проскальзывало уличное прошлое. Но больше всего Марка смущали вечные пластыри и шрам на его лице. Один пластырь над левым глазом, второй - под, и длинный красный росчерк, пересекающий глаз и уходящий на щеку. Мальчишке явно не было и пятнадцати и уже такие раны... Что же творится в этом мире?  
Но вернемся к сути.  
Старший, господин Тики, дьявольски обаятелен, не раз останавливал назревающие конфликты, да и чаевые хорошие всегда оставлял. Единственным черным пятном на его репутации было как раз то, что он зачастил таскать с собой своего "племянника". Хотя то, как господин Тики над ним трясся, опекал и старался из виду не выпускать, да и постоянно норовил до него дотронутся, ну, руку там на плечо положить, по голове потрепать или обнять, наводило Марка на определенные мысли. Но опять же, у богатых свои причуды, и только Всевышний их рассудит. Да и младший, Аллен, только внешне походил на покалеченного судьбой милого мальчика. Многие уже попались на эту лучезарно улыбающуюся мордашку и в результате уползали без гроша в одних трусах. То, как этот малолетка обдирал старых закаленных картежников, внушало нешуточное уважение. А уж если господин Тики с Алленом садились вместе за один стол и объединялись... Что ж, в том, что эти двое профи, никто не сомневался, и многие приходили в "Якорную цепь" только чтобы сыграть с ними за одним столом. Опять же, хорошая реклама для заведения.  
Они действительно нравились Марку, и тем больнее ему было осознавать, что именно по их душу пришел тот странный человек. До этого он ни разу не проявлял какой-либо активности, предпочитая оставаться в тени, ни с кем не разговаривая. Но сегодня он сам поманил хозяина таверны к себе и так тихо, чтобы услышал только Марк, прошептал:  
-Отдашь тому мальцу со шрамом эту записку и, после того как он прочтет, скажешь подняться на второй этаж, третья комната справа. И, главное, никому ни слова. Иначе... - он поднял палец вверх, и Марк вздрогнул от такого простого жеста, интуитивно понимая, что перед ним не тот человек, с которым можно и нужно спорить. - Не только мальчишка окажется в опасности, но и ты.  
Чего и следовало ожидать.  
В течение следующих десяти минут мистер Спот чувствовал, как тонкая записка тяжелым грузом лежит в кармане, а его самого прожигают взглядом. Тот человек исчез со своего насиженного места, да и, вообще, его нигде не наблюдалось, но Марк был на все сто уверен, что за каждым его движением следят. Надо просто передать записку и послание мальчишке, и все.  
Но как, собственно, он должен это сделать?!  
"Простите, господин Тики, но тут вашего племянника какой-то подозрительный мужчина просит подняться к нему в комнату"  
Полный бред.  
"Месье Аллен, тут вам записочка не-знаю-от-кого, не-знаю-зачем, но если не пройдете к нему в комнату, то назавтра мой брат Ларри точно исполнит свою мечту и станет новым владельцем "Якорной цепи".  
Еще лучше.  
"Господин Тики, можно вырвать Вашего дорогого племянника из Ваших цепких ручек и передать в другие?"  
Хотелось завыть от отчаянья или побиться головой о стойку, но это в любом случае привлекло бы лишнее внимание. Что сейчас ему нужно было меньше всего. Но, видимо, сама судьба благоволила сегодня Марку, так как Аллен подошел к нему сам.  
********  
-Итак, господа, с превеликой радостью сообщаю вам, что у меня роял-стрит-флэш. Я снова выиграл.  
Вокруг стола раздалась настоящая симфония звуков, состоящих из восторгов зрителей и вздохов и проклятий тех, кто проиграл или надеялся, что хоть сегодня кто-нибудь сможет поставить этого зазнавшегося мальчишку на место. А Аллен сиял как новогодняя лампочка, сгребая весь свой выигрыш к себе в сумку.  
-Малыш, - вернувшись с еще одним стаканом виски, Тики наклонился к самому уху племянника. - Нам уже пора возвращаться домой, детское время давно закончилось.  
-Оно закончилось в ту минуту, когда мы переступили порог и вышли из дома. Так что не пудри мне мозги и, вообще, отстань. Я только-только вошел во вкус.  
Тики устало вздохнул.  
-Малыш, ты уже обобрал до нитки всех, кого только мог. Заметь, я не взываю к твоей совести, так как ее у тебя банально нет. Я взываю к твоей логике - у этих ребят уже ничего не осталось.  
-Но... - запротестовал было Аллен, но Микк ловко подхватил его под локоть и потянул от стола.  
-Господа, - он слегка наклонил голову. - Боюсь, что нам пора.  
Несколько пар глаз смотрели на него практически с обожанием, как на личного спасителя. Аллен что-то бурчал себе под нос, пока Тики вел его к выходу, и даже попытался пару раз отдавить дяде ногу, но внезапно дорогу им преградил высокий белокурый мужчина.  
-Тики.  
-Джек.  
Аллен удивленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь вспомнить, где же слышал это имя. А когда вспомнил, хлопнул себя по лбу и закричал чуть ли не на весь кабак:  
-А! Это тот тип, что в прошлый раз тебя сдела...!  
Тики стремительно накрыл рот племянника свой ладонью, затыкая его, и злобно прошипел:  
-Может, еще в газете объявление напишешь?! Чего орешь?!  
-Но что было, то было, - ехидно пропел рядом Джек. - Я думал, что ты захочешь взять реванш, но раз вы уже уходите...  
Раздумывал Тики всего несколько мгновений. Развернув Аллена к себе лицом и сунув ему в руку несколько купюр, он скомандовал "будь хорошим мальчиком, иди, возьми чего-нибудь выпить и подожди, пока я тут разберусь", после чего подтолкнул его к барной стойке, а сам с улыбкой довольной акулы проследовал с Джеком к одному из карточных столов.  
-И что это было? - спросил сам у себя Аллен, но, пожав плечами и мысленно плюнув на заскоки Тики, двинулся в указанном ему направлении.  
"Возьму себе немного хереса, и можно будет пойти еще поиграть" - думал он, присаживаясь на высокую табуретку и делая заказ. Вообще-то, так как он еще несовершеннолетний, алкогольные напитки были ему строго запрещены, но...  
Во-первых, с Тики и не такому научишься. Во-вторых, здесь до этого никому дела нет. В подобном месте никогда нельзя быть уверенным в истинном возрасте\имени\статусе человека, соответственно, какая разница? Заплатил, получил - такая схема взаимоотношений в "Якорной Цепи" предельно проста и понятна и, что самое главное, удобна. Так что долго ждать не пришлось, и меньше, чем через минуту, перед ним оказался заказанный напиток. А под ним записка. Аллен удивленно посмотрел на мистера Спота, владельца этого места, но тот с непроницаемым видом чистил стаканы, будто никакого отношения к появлению этой бумажки не имел. Справа и слева тоже никого не было, подложить некому. Ну, не призрак же поработал? Но любопытство все-таки взяло верх и, развернув записку, юноша прочитал одно единственное предложение, написанное красивым витиеватым подчерком. И в ту же секунду почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
Как удар под дых.  
Нет, не так.  
Словно ночной кошмар воплотился в реальной жизни, и ты с ужасом смотришь на него, отрицая очевидное.  
От шока перехватило дыхание, но, сколько бы он не перечитывал эти две строчки, их смысл меняться не хотел.  
Злая шутка? Да кто, черт возьми, будет так шутить?! Кто?!  
Когда Аллен все-таки вышел из ступора и смог поднять глаза от чертовой бумажки, он увидел крайне обеспокоенного мистера Спота. Видимо, все это время, не отрываясь, он наблюдал за реакцией юноши. И она явно напугала его.  
-По лестнице вверх, второй этаж, третья дверь справа. - Выдавил Марк из себя.  
Не проронив и слова, Аллен смял бумажку в руке и, спрыгнув со стула, стремительно зашагал в сторону лестницы, а Марк Спот перекрестился и залпом выпил оставленный мальчишкой бокал. Хотелось верить в светлое будущее. Очень хотелось. И в то, что с мальчишкой действительно все будет в порядке.  
Аллена исчез в мгновение ока.  
Ступеньки. Второй этаж. Раз. Два. Три. Третья дверь справа. Он даже стучаться не стал, да даже не подумал об этом, настолько все его чувства и действия были направлены на желание узнать автора этой неудачной шутки.  
Комнатка оказалась довольно маленькой: кровать, тумбочка, стул между ними и окошко с потертыми жизнью занавесками. Света от маленькой свечи едва хватало на то, чтобы войти и не навернутся о край кровати или скрипучую доску, выступающую из пола. Мужчина сидел прямо под окном, что не давало рассмотреть его лица - взору был предоставлен лишь темный силуэт, где угадывалась пышная копна волос. А свеча, одиноким огоньком стоящая на тумбочке, давала рассмотреть лишь его руку в белой перчатке и надменную позу.  
Аллен сразу понял, что незнакомец расслаблен и меньше всего настроен на драку, и, вероятнее всего, он рассчитывает на приятное времяпровождение за его, Аллена, счет. И хоть этого не было видно... но он был уверен... хоть руку мог дать на отсечение... что человек, сидящий напротив, сейчас ухмыляется самым наглым способом.  
-Что это?! - твердо произнес юноша, бросая смятую записку к ногам мужчины.  
-"Что это"? Странно... А вроде разборчиво написал. Клауд всегда говорила, что мой подчерк - это лучшее, что есть во мне...  
-Не изображайте из себя дурака! Я не про подчерк! Что это значит?!  
-Аааа... ясно... ты прочитал, но не понял... Наш маленький беспризорник, оказывается, умом не блещет...  
У Аллена даже весь матерный запас забылся от такого хамства.  
-Вы... - начал он, делая шаг, но тут же остановился, так как незнакомец сам подался вперед.  
-"Мана был бы крайне недоволен той жизнью, что ты ведешь"... - пока он прикуривал от свечи, Аллен смог увидеть ярко-красные волосы и странную маску на правой стороне лица. - По-моему, я выразился достаточно ясно.  
-Откуда Вы знаете Ману?  
-Нууу... Можно сказать, что я был его хорошим приятелем.  
-У Маны не было друзей! Тем более таких, как Вы! Я бы запомнил! И врагов у него тоже не было, у него, вообще, никакого не было кроме меня!  
После нескольких секунд затишья, когда единственными звуками были тяжелое дыхание юноши и редкий шум с улицы, внезапно раздался громкий смех мужчины, заполоняя собой всю комнату. Аллен сжал кулаки от бессильной ярости, чувствуя, как ногти вонзаются в кожу ладоней, и попытался взять себя в руки.  
-Ох, малец, - смех наконец-то затих, - ты меня аж до слез довел. Прямо святая невинность и непорочность... Ты жил с Маной всего три года, и теперь думаешь, что знаешь о нем все? - он поднялся со своего места и медленно начал приближаться к застывшему от его слов мальчишке. - Ты знаешь, как он оказался один, на улице? Знаешь, почему с каждым годом ему становилось все хуже и хуже, а память отказывала все больше? Знаешь, что послужило причиной его раздора с Графом? Знаешь о его истинной цели жизни, которую он так и не смог осуществить и поплатился за это сполна?  
Мужчина подошел к нему вплотную, и Аллен зачарованно наблюдал за ним. Он как-то и не предполагал, что этот человек окажется практически на две головы его выше. Но потом услужливое сознание все-таки донесло до него то, что только что было произнесено.  
-Граф? - очнулся Аллен, - а причем здесь Граф? Он с Маной даже знаком не был.  
-А как тогда Граф нашел тебя? - его улыбка невероятно бесила и просила дать в морду.  
-Лет двадцать назад семья распалась, и многих ее членов разбросало по всему свету. Граф ищет их или их детей, и так пять лет назад наткнулся на меня. То, что Мана как раз тогда погиб, и я чуть не сделал из него акуму - это случайн... - Аллен прикусил язык, сообразив, что сболтнул много чего лишнего, но это его не спасло.  
-Вот значит, какие сказочки придумывает сейчас Граф... Занятно, занятно... - резким движением мужчина сорвал со лба мальчишки пластырь, обнажая красную пятиконечную звезду.  
Аллен вскрикнул от внезапной боли и сделал шаг назад, но его схватили и вернули в исходное положение. Одной рукой мужчина прижимал к себе, не позволяя двинутся и на сантиметр в сторону, а второй схватил его за подбородок, поднимая лицо вверх и всматриваясь в шрам.  
-А откуда тогда, позволь узнать это? - мальчишка дернулся, но захват оказался крепче. - Молчишь, значит? Ладно, давай тогда я сам попробую догадаться... После того инцидента на могиле Маны, Граф отвел тебя в странное место, где было много-много длинных темных коридоров и столько же комнат. Ты видел, куда поставили тело, предназначенное для Маны, и первым же делом, когда Граф смылся по своим делам, побежал туда. Там ты завершил ритуал, вызвав Ману. Возрожденный Мана, естественно, обругал тебя нехорошими словами и, пострадав, кинулся убивать. А потом... - пальцы мужчины плавно перебралась на изуродованную руку мальчика и сжали ее так сильно, что Аллен заскрипел зубами от боли, - а потом ЭТО активировалось и само убило Ману... Правда, в процессе он успел тебе оставить эту прелесть...  
-Откуда... - зло прошипел Аллен, но его тут же перебили.  
-Откуда я знаю? Все очень и очень просто. Во-первых, в отличие от тебя, я знаю и Графа, и Ману как облупленных. А, во-вторых, эта штука на твоем лбу говорит красноречивее, чем что-либо еще... Граф сказал тебе что-нибудь об этом шраме? Или умолчал?  
-Да! Это проклятье! - буквально выплюнул ему в лицо Аллен, так как вообще уже ничего не понимал. - Из-за него моя рука ранит дорогих мне людей! И каждый раз, когда я задеваю ей кого-нибудь из своей семьи, это причиняет им нестерпимую боль!  
И снова комната наполнилась громким раздражающим смехом. Но Аллен хотя бы получил свободу, так как мужчина, пытаясь отдышаться, отпустил его из своего захвата.  
-Этот Толстозадый точно прирожденный сказочник, ему в пору книжки писать! Надо было же так складно придумать... А он тебе объяснил, почему твой любимый Мана так рьяно пытался тебя убить, как только воскрес? - уже более спокойно и ласково поинтересовался он.  
-Да. Ценой за возвращение дорогого человека является жизнь вызывающего.  
-И тебя совсем не удивило то, что Граф не рассказал тебе об этом раньше? - если он и пытался выбить этим Аллена из колеи, то добился совершенно другого.  
-А он рассказал. - Спокойно произнес юноша, с нескрываемым злорадством наблюдая, как мужчина ошарашено замер от этих слов.  
-То есть... ты знал... что... вызвав Ману... сам погибнешь от его рук? - мужчина явно не мог поверить в услышанное.  
-Да. Знал. И был готов отдать свою жизнь за жизнь Маны. Она, - он поднял свою левую руку вверх, - действовала по своей воле, под действием проклятья, которым Мана тогда уже успел меня наградить. И, когда Граф нашел меня, все было уже кончено. Я пережил кошмар, но пережил его по собственной глупости, и поэтому не потерплю ни единого оскорбления в адрес Графа или моей семьи. Они далеко не ангелы, но в этом безумном мире ангелов вообще нет. За свои пятнадцать я многое успел повидать, досконально изучив как самое дно общества, так и высший свет. Так что, вот что я хочу сказать - не Вам судить меня, Графа или Ману! Всего хорошего!  
Круто развернувшись, Аллен схватился за ручку двери, но открыть ее не смог. Он с трудом представлял, как вообще возможно так быстро передвигаться, но в одну секунду мужчина озадаченно стоял в нескольких шагах от него, а в другую - уже был за спиной, положив свою ладонь на руку на двери и не позволяя выйти. Его тихий и сосредоточенный голос заставил Аллена вздрогнуть от странного холодящего чувства внутри.  
-Никакого проклятья нет, – он стал на удивление серьезным, и каждое его слово острой иглой вонзалось под кожу юноши. - Это ложь. Как и то, что Граф не знал Ману. Все это время тебе лгали... Когда-то у Графа был брат, в котором он не чаял души, но в семье, и правда, случился разлад... хотя это скорее всего можно назвать битвой. И Мана оказался на стороне проигравших. Раненный, обессиленный, сломленный... Он скитался по миру, постепенно забывая все, что было связанно с твоей семьей... и даже самого себя. А Граф искал его. Не тебя. Потому что частичка его брата была в Мане. И этот шрам - единственная причина, почему они приняли тебя в семью. Через этот шрам Мана передал тебе ту частичку. Для них ты просто сосуд, в котором живет их настоящий брат. Но и это не все...  
-Хватит... - всхлипнул Аллен, вжимаясь всем телом в дверь, но мужчина не внял его мольбам, продолжая свою изощренную пытку.  
-Как я и говорил, проклятья нет. И твоя рука ранит их совсем по другой причине. Они - Нои, те, кто управляют темной материей, а ты - экзорцист, тот, кто владеет светлой материей. Вы враги, мальчик. И были ими всегда. Это предрешено самой судьбой, самой природой...с самого начала... Предназначение экзорцистов в том, чтобы убивать акум и победить Графа. А его - убивать нас, уничтожая нашу Чистую Силу.  
-Пожалуйста, хватит...  
-Этот сияющий крест в твоей руке и есть Чистая Сила. Все это время Граф внимательно следил за тобой, оберегая и предотвращая любые возможности того, чтобы ты узнал правду...  
-Я не верю... Не верю... Не верю! - закричал Аллен, разворачиваясь и с силой отталкивая его от себя. Он всхлипывал, растирая по щекам слезы, а его в глазах отражалась такая боль и отчаяние, что мужчина на секунду даже пожалел мальчишку. Но отступать уже поздно. И нельзя. Этот путь должен быть пройден до конца.  
-Ты сам знаешь, что это правда. Не стоит обманывать меня и, что самое главное, себя. Вспомни все те моменты, когда перед тобой закрывали двери, не отвечали на вопросы или что-либо утаивали...  
-Они моя семья... - всхлипнул Аллен, мотая головой.  
-Они лишь играют в твою семью, - ровным голосом произнес мужчина - Не обольщайся на их счет. Сейчас, возможно, они и привыкли к тебе в качестве своего родственника, но когда Граф найдет способ вытащить из глубин твоего сознания своего брата, а он его найдет, не сомневайся, про тебя все забудут.  
Он отошел к окну и, усевшись обратно в кресло, снова закурил. Дым от сигареты витиеватыми узорами плясам по комнатке, и Аллен на какое-то время отвлекся, наблюдая за ним. Он не хотел думать, не хотел анализировать, вообще, делать хоть что-нибудь. Ведь иначе, рано или поздно, придется признать, что речи мужчины не столь уж безумны. А от этого хотелось плакать еще больше.  
-Если ты все еще не веришь мне, спроси у своей семейки про Четырнадцатого.  
Аллен вздрогнул, вновь услышав его голос, но все же спросил:  
-И что тогда?  
-Тогда ты сам все поймешь и решишь для себя. Но не советую тянуть с этим. Только хуже всем сделаешь.  
Поняв, что разговор окончен, Аллен вновь взялся за ручку двери и уже спокойно открыл ее. Но, сделав шаг за порог, он все же не выдержал и обернулся.  
-Мистер... - юноша только понял, что так и не спросил имени этого человека.  
-Придешь вновь, представлюсь, а сейчас это ни к чему.  
-Хорошо... Скажите мне еще кое что...пианино...оно...  
Мужчина довольно ухмыльнулся, поняв, что же хочет спросить мальчишка.  
-На пианино играл тот, кто когда-то начал войну в этой семейке и убил большую часть твоих родственничков. Как я понимаю, у кого-то из них остались очень болезненные воспоминания об этом? – ехидно добавил он.  
Аллен ничего не произнес - ответ он получил, и этого было достаточно. Все остальные действия пролетели как в тумане. Юноша совершенно не помнил, как закрыл дверь, спустился вниз и вышел на улицу. Какое-то время он стоял там, подставив мокрое от слез лицо холодному ночному воздуху и старательно отгоняя от себя любые мысли. Слишком много информации за такой короткий срок.  
Ха. Хотел ответов – получил их. Так что нечего жаловаться. Аллен с ужасом понял, что еще немного, и у него начнется банальная истерика.  
-Эээй! Я же попросил подождать меня у бара! Я тебя обыскался! - Тики навалился на него, источая тонкий аромат виски, дорогих сигарет и хорошего настроения. - А я выиграл! Сделал его как младенца, представляешь? Эй, малыш...?  
Микк наконец-то обратил внимание на то, что с его племянником что-то не так.  
-Малыш, ты меня пугаешь, что случилось?  
А ведь действительно переживает. Аллен внимательно вглядывался в глаза своего дяди, но не видел ничего кроме заботы и тревоги. Но, как часто это бывает, мы сами роем себе могилу, и поэтому Аллен все-таки задал этот вопрос.  
-Тики...Кто такой Четырнадцатый?  
Смятение. Ужас. Страх. И шаг назад.  
Этого для Аллена оказалось достаточно.  
-Вашу ж мать... - пробормотал он и двинулся прочь от кабака, стараясь не заорать во весь голос.


	3. "Слова"

Мы получаем то, что получаем. И что мы заслужили — не важно.  
(c.)House M.D.

 

-Скууууучно... Невыносимо скууучно... Мы сидим здесь уже четвертые сутки и ни-че-го...Ничего подозрительного, ничего сверхъестественного, ничего интересного... Эй, Юу, может прогуляемся, посмотрим на местных красоток?  
Бабах.  
-Ай! За что? Панда, меня Юу обижает!  
Бабах.  
-Ай! За что? Юу, меня Панда обижает!  
И так все утро... Старик лишь устало покачал головой, вздыхая над распростертым телом своего глупого ученика и искренне надеясь, что когда-нибудь дурь из его головы все-таки выбьют. Если не он, так кто-нибудь другой.  
-Знаешь, Лави, иногда я начинаю думать, что ты мазохист.  
-Нет, он просто идиот.— презрительно вставил второй юноша, стоя рядом с побитым парнем.  
-Юуууу... Какой ты жестокий!  
-Сколько раз мне надо повторить, чтобы ты наконец усвоил...  
-Ааааай! Панда, Юу хочет меня убить!  
Осталось только закрыть глаза и вернуться к своим делам, усиленно стараясь не обращать внимания на двух мальчишек, бегающих по комнате с дикими криками и проклятьями. Прямо цирк на дому. И ведь даже ничего им не скажешь — просидеть практически безвылазно трое суток в одном номере стоило огромных нервов. Особенно, когда у одного из соседей шило в заднице и полное отсутствие чувства меры и инстинкта самосохранения, а второй избавляется от любого внешнего раздражителя посредством убиения через холодное оружие. И Книжник прекрасно понимал, что Лави специально дразнит Канду, потому что это вынужденное бездействие действовало всем на нервы, а ему, как юному вольнолюбивому балбесу, особенно.  
-Канда, пожалуйста, постарайся сохранить номер в относительной целости, — старик уселся за свой стол у окна, где были разложены его записи и нужные книги, — я не знаю, сколько нам еще придется здесь ждать.  
-Постараюсь, — коротко процедил сквозь зубы парень между попытками снести голову его ученику.  
-Юу... Ну, серьезно, Юу... Ты же не собираешься марать свою дорогую сердцу катану о такого как я? — попытался отшутиться Лави и чуть было не пропустил тот момент, когда лезвие меча пронеслось всего в сантиметре от его уха. — Эй! Мы так не договаривались!  
-Мне с тобой вообще говорить не о чем, — еще один выпад. — А теперь замри, чтобы я смог наконец-то тебя убить.  
-Юу...!  
Возможно, что Канда действительно убил бы столь ему надоевшего Книжника-младшего. Возможно, что он обязательно сделает это в следующий раз. Обязательно сделает. Но сегодня судьба явно благоволила одноглазому парню.  
-Простите, вам послание от мистера Кросса.  
На стук в дверь обернулись все. Книжник приблизился к двери, отметив по дороге краем глаза, как же глупо выглядит загнанный на единственный шкаф в номере Лави, который еще и пытается поджать под себя длинные ноги. Шкафа катастрофически не хватало, и после каждого неудачного движения Книжник-младший норовил рухнуть вниз. Хорошо, что Канде ничего можно было не говорить — пообещав взглядом рыжему идиоту, что они еще продолжат их "разговор", он встал рядом с дверью и приготовил оружие на случай ловушки. А Лави так и остался сидеть на шкафу, рассудив, что дед с Кандой и так, в случае чего, справятся, а лишний раз злобному Юу под руку лучше не соваться. Вот остынет, и можно доставать его по новой.  
Ловушки не было. Посыльный оказался обычным человеком, а не акумой, да и в подлинности письма никаких сомнений не возникало.  
-Что там? — поинтересовался Лави, переборов в себе желание спуститься вниз и заглянуть самому.  
-Он просит нас подождать до завтрашнего утра.  
-И?  
-Что "и"?  
-И это все? Что произойти должно-то? — не унимался Лави.  
-В письме больше ничего не сказано. — На этой оптимистичной ноте Книжник вернулся за свой рабочий стол, всем видом показывая, что на дальнейшее общение не настроен. Вот ведь упертая панда!  
Нет, конечно можно возмутиться тем, почему они должны доверять и исполнять приказы генерала, которого мало того, что в глаза не видели (по крайней мере, Лави не видел), так еще и слава о нем по Ордену идет не самая благоприятная.  
"Не уезжайте из города, но и не светитесь на улицах" — это все, что он соизволил написать в своем первом письме. Сейчас послание еще короче. А что будет в следующий раз? "Я пошутил, а вы придурки"?  
Лави закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Надо успокоиться и рассуждать логически. Но, к сожалению, для того, чтобы хотя бы отдаленно понять сложившуюся ситуацию, он располагал слишком малым количеством фактов, а Панда вряд ли позволит глянуть на личное дело Кросса. Если отказал тогда, когда Лави только-только услышал имя легендарного генерала и попросил рассказать о нем, то вряд ли сейчас ситуация изменится, и дед передумает. Оставался только Юу...  
Лави перевел взгляд на каменное изваяние, которое сейчас воплощал собой Канда. Прямая спина, сосредоточенное лицо, поза лотоса — прямо Будда во плоти. Только вот Будда не занимался полировкой любимой катаны вместо молитвы. В сторону шкафа Юу даже не смотрел, наверное, считал это ниже своего достоинства, следить за всякими глупыми кроликами. Но когда Лави свесил ноги, решив-таки спуститься на пол, он заметил, как уголок рта Канды слегка приподнялся в неком подобии улыбки. Или оскала. И эта картина настолько деморализовала Книжника-младшего, что он втянулся обратно и решил не спускаться как минимум до тех пор, пока Юу не ляжет спать.  
А Юу спать сегодня не собирался. Но он же не обязан сообщать о своих намерениях кому попало?  
***  
А в это самое время на другом конце города в одной хорошо обставленной столовой тиканье настенных часов действовало на нервы обитателям этого самого дома. Играло, давило, выводило из себя — можно подобрать кучу эпитетов и сравнений, но ни одно из них даже близко не описывало того угнетающего действия, что производил на психику этот размеренный такт... А когда в комнате стоит гробовая тишина, и все сидящие в ней напряжены до предела и прекрасно понимают, что каждая последующая минута промедления сродни еще одному метру в собственноручно вырытой могиле, все это действительно очень и очень напрягает. Простой обеденный стол, три непростых человека и безумное тиканье часов.  
Шерил хотел все объяснить, но не знал, с чего начать.  
Роад хотела подбежать к брату, вцепится в него крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать.  
Аллен хотел просто встать и раздолбать к графовой бабушке эти чертовы настенные часы.  
-Где Тики? — все-таки нарушил он царящее в комнате тягостное молчание, решив задать не особо актуальный, но тоже интересующий его вопрос.  
-Он... — замялась Роад, но, взяв себя в руки, продолжила. — Я не видела его с самого утра после того, как...  
Она остановилась, не в силах произнести этого, и Аллен решил помочь ей.  
-После того, как рассказал вам о вчерашнем.  
-Аллен...  
-Шерил. — юноша поднял руку, останавливая приемного отца, так как ясно понимал, что сейчас пойдут оправдания, извинения и много-много новой лапши на уши. — Не надо. Просто расскажи мне про Четырнадцатого. Больше я ничего не хочу слышать.  
И снова тишина.  
И тиканье часов, которое уже больше похоже на отбойный молоток прямо под ухом.  
Как. Же. Это. Бесит.  
-Ладно... другой вопрос. Где Граф?  
Роад и Шерил переглянулись.  
-У него дела.  
-То есть, вы ему ничего не сказали? — как можно мягче поинтересовался Аллен и понял, что прав, когда увидел, как Шерил отвел взгляд, а Роад принялась теребить подол своего бледно-лилового платья.  
-Ладно... попробуем по-другому. Я экзорцист?  
И в ту секунду, как Аллен задал свой вопрос, тиканье часов перестало сводить его с ума и отошло на задний план. Потому что комната наконец-то ожила, и в ней появились другие звуки.  
-Аллен! — возмущенно закричал Шерил, приподнимаясь над столом, а Роад вскочила так резко и стремительно, что стул, на котором она сидела, с грохотом упал на пол.  
-Аллен! Откуда...?! Ты не...! Все не так! — она путалась в словах, сжимала маленькие ручки в кулаки и задыхалась от переполнявших ее эмоций.  
-Значит, это правда. — Было очень грустно. И обидно. И горько... Как будто кто-то провел когтистой лапой прямо по сердцу, а потом залил раны какой-то едкой гадостью. — Я эк-зор-цист. — Аллен произнес это слово по слогам, пытаясь определить, какие же чувства оно в нем вызывает. Но никакого отклика не последовало. — Я экзорцист, ваш враг, — попробовал он еще раз, и опять полный ноль.  
-Аллен!  
Роад все-таки не выдержала и, подбежав к брату, схватила его за руку.  
-Не говори так!  
-Но ведь это правда?!  
Проступающие слезы на глазах Роад душили его как собственные, но Аллен понимал, что если не выяснит это сейчас, то всю оставшуюся жизнь проживет во лжи. И даже более. Тот мужчина был прав — все эти года Аллен если и не знал, то догадывался о том, какую правду могут от него скрывать.  
-Я хочу поговорить с Графом! — заявил он твердым тоном.  
-Нет! — Звонкий и громкий голос Роад эхом прошел по комнате.  
-Почему?! Боитесь, что он со мной что-то сделает? И что же, позволь узнать? Посадит на цепь?! Лишит памяти?! Убьет?!  
Аллену очень не понравилось то, что отразилось в глазах Роад при его словах.  
-Аллен, успокойся, пожалуйста, — Шерил подошел ближе и положил свою руку ему на плечо. И сжал. Только сильнее, чем нужно было бы. — Давай спокойно все обсудим. Так ведь? Надо просто спокойно все обсудить, и тогда ты поймешь, что...  
-Что я всего лишь сосуд для вашего настоящего "брата"? Для брата Графа?! — перебил его Аллен.  
-Откуда...?  
-Не отвлекайся, Шерил!  
Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело очень комично. Аллен поочередно выкрикивал свои обвинения то Роад, то Шерилу, но при этом обнимал вцепившуюся в него сестру, гладил ее по волосам, успокаивал, хотя сам не понимал этого. В голове царил хаос из мыслей и противоречий, но руки повиновались выработанным за многие годы рефлексам. А Шерил... Аллен прекрасно знал истинную сущность своего приемного отца, большего садиста, эгоиста и извращенца свет еще не видывал, но все равно... сейчас он полностью воплощал собой образ заботливого и любящего папочки, который до дрожи в коленках беспокоится о своем непутевом сыне...  
-"Да" или "нет", Шерил, ничего лишнего. Я экзорцист?  
-Да.  
-Экзорцисты ваши враги?  
-Да.  
-Во мне сидит брат Графа?  
-Ну, я бы сказал несколько ина...  
-Шерил!  
-Да.  
-Он принял меня в семью только из-за него?  
-Да.  
-Он ждет его пробуждения?!  
-Да...  
Как?! Как, черт возьми, он может смотреть с такой любовью и страхом в глазах?! Почему он не переломает ему ноги, руки, почему не воспользуется своим арсеналом из яда, цинизма и прочих пунктов «джентльменского набора»?! Аллен не раз видел, как безжалостен Шерил бывает к своим врагам и тем, кто посмел оступиться. Так почему же сейчас он трясется над ним, называя "сыночком", хотя каждым новым словом подтверждает обратное?!!  
-Вы знали все это время?  
-Да.  
-Все?  
-Я, Роад, Тики и Лулу Белл.  
-А матушка?  
-Она ничего не знает.  
Шерил, пожалуйста, перестань так смотреть.  
-И как долго вы собирались скрывать это от меня?! Это какой-то новый вид игры?! Притащи врага в дом, а потом на протяжении многих лет пудрили ему мозги?! И что случиться со мной, когда проснется брат Графа, а?! Я исчезну? Меня уничтожат?! Я вообще хоть что-то значу для вас как человек? Хоть капля правды была произнесена за все эти годы в этом чертовом доме, в этой чертовой семье?!  
-ДА! — закричала Роад, и Аллен удивленно уставился на нее, как будто только сейчас понял, что все это время она была здесь. — Ты все равно ной! Наш брат! Ты экзорцист, но так же ты ной! Прежде такого не случалось... это наверное какая-то злая насмешка судьбы, но так уж получилось! Ты несешь в себе два совершенно чужих друг другу начала. Мы не говорили тебе только потому, что боялись, что ты начнешь психовать из-за этого. И так и произошло! Ты действительно появился здесь только как носитель 14того, но за все эти годы стал нашим братом, и мы не хотим тебя терять! Я не хочу тебя терять! Это правда!  
-Так. Стоп. — Аллен все-таки отцепил Роад от себя и уселся на ближайший стул, пытаясь разобраться с мыслями. — Вы меня совсем запутали... И я так и не узнал, кто такой Четырнадцатый... Это брат Графа?  
-Да.  
-А почему Четырнадцатый? У него имени нет? хотя... "Тысячелетний Граф", "Четырнадцатый"... и чего это я спрашиваю? — Аллен чуть склонился и принялся тереть виски, так как голова разболелась не на шутку. Возможно, это было последствием всех тех криков, что царили в маленькой столовой уже добрые четверть часа, а возможно все из-за слишком большого объема новой информации, полученной буквально за один день, а то и меньше. Будто попал в снежную лавину, которая уносит тебя все дальше и дальше, погребая под новыми толщами снега. И как бы разум не кричал "Опасность!", Аллен не мог остановить свои руки, которые хотели вновь обнять такую милую и опечаленную сестренку и прижать ее к себе. Он не мог так легко отбросить то время, что прожил с ними как "Аллен Камелот", и перестать считать их своей семьей. — Ладно, предположим, я вам верю, но вы так и не ответили, что со мной случится, когда проснется этот самый Четырнадцатый?  
Дежа вю. Самое настоящее. В комнате опять воцарилась тишина, а Роад с Шерилом как-то странно переглядывались, что очень не понравилось Аллену.  
-Что же вы замолчали, родственнички? — с ехидцей поинтересовался он.  
-На самом деле... мы не знаем. — Произнес Шерил, а Аллен ни на йоту ему не поверил.  
-А когда он проснется?  
-Мы не знаем.  
Да они издеваются что ли?  
-Вы меня убиваете просто, вы в курсе? — на всякий случай поинтересовался он.  
-Аллен!  
-И как, по-вашему, я должен был на это реагировать? На то, что я "сосуд" для какого-то старого маразматика, что я наполовину экзорцист, ваш враг... да это уже звучит как идиотизм чистой воды! Что это за экзорцисты вообще такие? Монахи что ли?  
-Экзорцисты, они... а почему "старый маразматик"? — не выдержал и все-таки поинтересовался Шерил.  
-Граф — старый маразматик, его брат, соответственно, тоже. – Пояснил Аллен.  
-Аааа, понятно...  
-Но ты, Шерил, не отвлекайся. Что там с экзорцистами?  
-Ну, это долгая история...  
-Я в тебя верю.  
-Аллен! Тебе разве не стыдно разговаривать с отцом в таком тоне?  
-Сегодня нет. — Спокойно ответил Аллен возмущенному "папочке".  
И тут, не выдержав, Роад издала короткий смешок, а потом еще один и еще, и еще... Слезы еще стояли в глазах, но она хотя бы уже не плакала, что не могло не радовать. Аллен взял ее за руку и, притянув к себе, обнял за талию.  
-Аллен, ты больше не злишься на нас? — осторожно поинтересовалась девочка.  
-Я... честно... я не знаю. Слишком многое на меня навалилось, и я должен это обдумать.  
-Может, тебе лучше пойти поспать?  
-Шерил, экзорцисты. Не заговаривай мне зубы, я все еще хочу о них знать.  
-Нууу... Ээээ... Милая? — обратился Камелот-старший за помощью к любимой дочери.  
Роад послала недовольный взгляд в ответ папочке, но все-таки заговорила.  
-Экзорцисты существуют так же давно, как и нои, хотя, наверное, не так давно, но где-то близко...  
-Ро-ад. Соберись. И можешь только по сути, мне не нужен пересказ целой летописи.  
-Братик, ты жестокий! — недовольно заканючила девочка.  
-Я Камелот. Но к делу это никакого отношения не имеет, так что не будем отвлекаться.  
Роад показала ему язык, но все же продолжила.  
-Цель экзорцистов в том, чтобы уничтожить Тысячелетнего Графа...  
-Как я их понимаю...  
-...всех акума...  
-Тоже согласен.  
-...и нас, ноев.  
-А нас-то за что? — удивленно захлопал ресницами Аллен.  
-Ну... Мы ведь помогаем Графу и...  
-...и убиваете экзорцистов? — закончил за нее юноша, холодея от собственных слов.  
«Предназначение экзорцистов в том, чтобы убивать акум и победить Графа. А его — убивать нас, уничтожая нашу Чистую Силу.»  
Эти слова как нельзя кстати всплыли в его памяти, посылая неприятную дрожь по всему телу.  
-Ну, так... Немножко.  
У Аллена на какое-то время даже дар речи пропал.  
-Роад! Как можно убить "немножко"?! Это же не игрушки, а чужие жизни!  
-А когда папенька устранял своих конкурентов, ты не возражал!  
-Роад, ты назвала меня папенькой! Как же я счаст...  
-Умолкни! — грубо перебила его Роад, но тут же отдернула сама себя и вернулась в режим "милой сестренки" — с экзорцистами мы находимся в состоянии войны. И это естественно, что мы стремимся убить друг друга.  
Наверное, стоило согласиться, ведь все ее доводы и слова были верны по всем законам логики, по крайней мере, Аллен очень старался в это верить, но...  
-Нет... Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Шерил, ведь ты никогда не убивал их, так? Своих конкурентов? Когда кто-то мешал тебе в твоих политических играх, ты просто игрался с ними и скидывал со своего пути, верно? Ты не убивал их, так?! Отнять человеческую жизнь — это слишком! Этого я не смогу принять!  
Аллен судорожно всматривался в лица своих родственников, пытаясь увидеть хоть мимолетное подтверждение их невиновности, но даже дурак бы все понял. И это испугало его намного сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Даже сильнее, чем факт того, что он может потерять память или погибнуть из-за Четырнадцатого.  
-Моя семья... убийцы... Просто не верится...  
-Аллен!  
-Не надо, — юноша поднял руку перед Роад, останавливая ее. — Вот теперь, я думаю, мне действительно надо все обдумать... Я пойду к себе в комнату.  
Наверное, они что-то поняли по его лицу, увидели то, что творилось внутри него, и не стали останавливать Аллена, когда он направился к выходу из столовой. В полной тишине, если не считать вновь воцарившегося тиканья часов. Только через несколько минут после его ухода Роад нашла в себе силы заговорить.  
-Граф ни в коем случае не должен узнать. По крайней мере, пока Аллен не определиться с тем, что будет делать дальше.  
-Думаешь, что Граф может навредить ему?  
-Они оба могут навредить, как друг другу, так и сами себе, — печально изрекла Роад, запрыгивая на край стола. — Пока все не разрешится, лучше держать их подальше друг от друга. И вот еще что, папочка...  
-Что, моя милая? — сразу просиял Шерил.  
-Узнай, кто сообщил братишке о Четырнадцатом и экзорцистах, чтобы я могла убить его голыми руками.  
-Милая, как вульгарно... Ты же испачкаешь свои изящные ручки. Да и Аллен этого не одобрит. — Осторожно напомнил ей папочка.  
-Я никому не позволю отобрать у меня братика. Никому.  
И взгляд Роад был настолько красноречив, что Шерил сглотнул, уже заранее сочувствуя тому несчастному, что окажется на ее пути. Даже если это будет Граф...  
***  
Родная комната встретила его удивительным спокойствием. Как только Аллен закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, только в этот момент он почувствовал, что дышать стало чуточку, но легче. Хотя уже приближалось время обеда, высокие окна были закрыты тяжелыми шторами, не давая солнечному свету проникать внутрь. И сейчас Аллен как никогда радовался тому, что особняк семейства Камелот окружен большим садом, похожим скорее на личный парк, и звуки, сопровождающие собой дневную жизнь города, здесь были не слышны.  
В ближайшее время его никто не побеспокоит, об этом можно не волноваться. И это радовало, так как дела обстояли хуже некуда. Все началось с того таинственного экзорциста, который откуда-то знал о нем и его семье больше самого Аллена. Потом внезапно изменившийся Тики, который не произнес ни слова после того, как племянник спросил его о Четырнадцатом, а после, вообще, как сквозь землю провалился. И в довершении всего сегодняшний разговор с Роад и Шерилом...  
Где правда, а где ложь? Что было утаено, а что подано под другим углом? Аллен ясно понимал, что истинная картина происходящего все еще покрыта для него непроглядным мраком. Тот мужчина — экзорцист, и, чтобы нанести вред своим врагам, он мог бы приврать насчет некоторых деталей. А нои... Если бы все в действительности обстояло так, как сказал ему незнакомец, то они не тратили бы столько сил на обычный "сосуд", после того как открылся их обман. Тем более Роад... Аллен слишком хорошо ее знал и понимал, что если бы ей было наплевать на него, то она давно бы уже перебралась на галерку и оттуда наблюдала за разворачивающимся спектаклем. И наверняка бы не стала скрывать все от Графа.  
Но убийства...  
Разумом Аллен осознавал, что это реальная жизнь и здесь нет места наивности и вере в счастливый конец для всех и вся, но его сердце с этим смириться не могло. Одно дело акумы — самолично пройдя через этот ад и осознанно приняв решение умереть за дорогого ему человека, Аллен не мог винить тех людей, что завлекал в свои сети Тысячелетний Граф. Человеческая слабость и любовь — именно из-за них появлялись акума. Люди готовы отдать жизнь за тех, кого он любят всем своим сердцем, и так будет всегда. Поэтому-то Аллен и смотрел сквозь пальцы на подобное "семейное дело". Но преднамеренное убийство людей...  
Аллен попытался отогнать все эти мысли, сводящие его с ума, но получалось плохо. "Но и дверь подпирать не дело" — усмехнулся он про себя и направился к кровати. Скинув на ходу обувь и жакет, Аллен с разбегу упал на все еще не застеленную кровать, приготовившись утонуть в мягкой перине... и сразу же очень сильно удивился. Потому что раньше его кровать не материлась знакомым низким голосом.  
-Тики?!  
Аллен автоматически включил светильник на прикроватной тумбочке и, вскочив на бугор посередине кровати, поднял лежащую в изголовье большую подушку. И под ней действительно оказался его дядя собственной персоной.  
-Тики! Тебя все утро ищут, а ты, оказывается, здесь валяешься! И, вообще, ты какого хрена в моей комнате забыл?! Эй, Тики! Тииииикиииии! Ответь мне уже! — на протяжении всей своей гневной тирады Аллен не прекращал трясти Микка за ворот рубашки, уже отчетливо слыша ее жалобный треск, но мужчина лишь мычал что-то невразумительное, даже не пытаясь обратить хоть малейшее внимание на сидевшего на нем мальчишку.  
-Тики! Да что с тобой?!  
И тут, повинуясь внезапной догадке, Аллен нагнулся к его лицу. Резкий запашок подсказал ему, что дядя безбожно пьян и наверняка опять перепутал их комнаты. Хотя как можно было перепутать третью слева на втором этаже и первую правую на третьем (причем не раз!), он не понимал. Но сейчас главной целью было растолкать этого патлатого засранца.  
Но Аллен не успел ничего предпринять, так как его внезапно обхватили за плечи и прижали к чужому телу.  
-Тики!  
-А я тебя пой-мал... — довольно захихикал Микк.  
-Тики, ты просто неприлично пьян. Отпусти меня немедленно, — уже намного спокойнее произнес Аллен, надеясь, что дядя хоть так услышит его.  
Но мужчина либо не слышал, либо ему было просто наплевать. Хотя… что взять с пьяного?  
-Ал-лен... А ты вкусно пахнешь...  
И где он только понабрался этой манеры растягивать имена? У Роад? Но вот волосы его она никогда не нюхала!  
-Тииии-киии!  
Даже сделать ничего нельзя, хватка как у медведя, честное слово, как в капкан попал! Аллен попытался хоть как-то выбраться, но своим верчением добился только того, что Тики издал странный звук, а в следующее мгновение мальчишка оказался внизу, а сам Микк навис над ним.  
-Ти... Ки...  
И что странно, Микк смотрел на него вполне осознанно и трезво. Что за..?  
Было очень необычно видеть его таким — предельно серьезным и сосредоточенным, на лице и в движениях ни грамма обычного шутовства. И то, как он нежно гладил его по волосам... Аллен ни за что и никогда бы не признался, что это ему приятно. По обыкновению, надо было бы начать возмущаться уже тем, что дядя снова распускает руки и вторгается в его личное пространство, но в глазах Тики было столько боли, что юноша просто не мог вымолвить и слова. Чувствовать тяжесть Микка на себе, чувствовать его руку, тихо перебирающую волосы и изредка касающуюся лба или щеки... словно какой-то чарующий сон. Сколько времени они провели вот так, просто лежа в кровати, трудно было сказать, ведь каждая минута тянулась как час. Как сквозь дымку Аллен смотрел в темные глаза Тики, в маленький отблеск светильника, отразившегося в них.  
-Зачем ты притворился пьяным? — собственный голос казался чересчур тихим, ломким и неестественным для происходящего.  
-А я пьян. — Как-то грустно усмехнулся Тики.  
Следуя за огоньком, оказалось так легко потеряться в глубине этих глаз, поэтому-то Аллен не сразу заметил, как расстояние между ними двумя сократилось. Единственной просьбой остановится были руки юноши, упирающиеся в грудь склонившегося к нему мужчины, но на протест это мало походило. Аллен не отталкивал его, даже если в начале и проскользнула такая идея, то почувствовав под ладонью безумно бьющееся сердце Тики, она сразу исчезла.  
Нежное прикосновение к губам. Неожиданное. Горячее. Сладостной волной прокатившееся по всему телу. И даже не скажешь, что именно вызывало эту реакцию: то, что это был его первый поцелуй, то, что это мужчина, которых Аллен поклялся никогда к себе не подпускать, или то, что это был именно Тики Микк. И пусть в темной, закрытой комнате, но среди бела дня, когда Шерил и Роад где-то рядом! Но это ведь Тики... Все его намеки, шуточки — уже давно понятно, что когда-нибудь дошло бы и до этого. Но как бы Аллену не было хорошо от поцелуя, который становился все сильнее, яростнее, глубже, чувство неправильности происходящего не покидало его. И только когда он почувствовал, как рука Тики забралась к нему под рубашку, гладя и иногда царапая кожу своими ногтями, Аллен смог понять, что же не так.  
-Тики... — он отпрянул и наклонил голову в другую сторону, пряча от смущения лицо в своих волосах. — Перестань.  
Но Микк лишь продолжил его целовать. Тихо касался губами уха, покусывая мочку, потом вниз по шее... С одной стороны так щекотно, но с другой — каждое легкое прикосновение посылало приятную дрожь по телу, полностью отключая мозг и оставляя тело во власти чувств.  
-Тики, хватит. — Аллен пытался оттолкнуть мужчину от себя, но, как и до этого, любая его попытка была обречена на провал. — Перестань!  
Почему он не оттолкнул его раньше? Чувствовал вину за доставленные неприятности? Был заинтригован странным поведением Тики и одурманен его взглядом? Или просто уже не осталось сил ругаться и что-то кому-то доказывать после утренней беседы в столовой?! У Аллена не было ответа на то, почему он позволил Микку зайти так далеко. Но в должной степени свое плачевное состояние он смог осмыслить только когда обнаружил, что Тики завел его руки за голову, заключив их в свою стальную хватку, а вторая рука мужчины уже достала рубашку из-за пояса штанов и уверенно задирала ее, оголяя юношескую грудь.  
Вот тогда Аллен понял, что надо немедленно спасать свою шкуру.  
-Тики! Я серьезно говорю, перестань, отпусти меня! Не надо этого делать! Тики!  
И кричать в полный голос нельзя, Аллен даже представить боялся, что будет, если их застукают в таком виде. Так что оставалось только извиваться, пытаться пнуть ногами или вырвать руки и, что самое главное, не подавать и малейшего вида, что ему нравится то, что вытворяет с ним Тики. Нет, ему совершенно не нравится, когда Микк таким бесстыжим образом проводит языком по его груди, нет, это отвратительно и ни капли не приятно настолько, что тело само приподнимается к нему навстречу. И то, как он захватывает зубами горошинку соска и... Нет! Это совсем не приятно!  
-Тики... Да послушай меня уже наконец... Тиииикиииии!  
Но Микк все так же лениво продолжает издеваться над его телом, даже не утруждаясь что-либо ответить.  
Аллен зажмурился, попытался сжаться в комок, спрятаться от происходящего, насколько это возможно. И, похоже, что Тики почувствовал это, так как поцелуи вновь переместились на его лицо. Нос, закрытые глаза, бровь, потом вновь подбородок и нежно пройтись по скуле. Каждое прикосновение Тики было похоже на прикосновение бабочки — мимолетное, сладкое, но во всем этом Аллен чувствовал опасность. Он пытался понять, откуда же исходит это чувство, но не успел. Потому что прикосновения бабочки перенеслись к его уху, где легким дуновением принесли весть.  
-Я люблю тебя, Аллен.  
И здесь реальность замерла.  
Аллен шокировано открыл глаза, пытаясь осознать то, что только что услышал.  
Тики... любит его?  
В каком это смысле?  
Нет. Аллен, конечно, тоже его любит. И Роад. И матушку. И Шерила, Джасдеби, Лулу... С Графом дела обстояли сложнее, но сейчас об этом.  
-Я люблю тебя, Аллен. Будь моим.  
Что-то действительно странное творится в этом мире. Таким тоном родственники друг другу в любви и светлых чувствах не признаются... Может, это все-таки какая-то шутка?! Хотя, что из ранних действий Тики можно принять за шутку?!  
За считанные секунды в голове Аллена пронеслись все те случаи, когда Микк позволял себе вольности в его адрес, то, как его было сложно выгонять из собственной кровати, особенно после того, как он прознал о ночных кошмарах и фобиях мальчика. Все то время, что Тики проводил рядом с ним... Боже, почему же он раньше этого не понял...  
Но пауза непозволительно затягивалась, требуя наконец-то сказать хоть что-нибудь, объяснить Тики, что он...  
Он...  
-Прости.  
Ничего другого Аллен просто не мог произнести — слишком много эмоций и слов переплелись в нем, десятки фраз, которые нужно было сказать Тики, объяснить ему, почему сейчас все так сложно и невозможно для подобных откровений и решений.  
-Ха. — Но Микк не выглядел опечаленным, наоборот, его лицо озарила странная ухмылка.  
-Ти...ки...? — Аллен инстинктивно понял, что что-то пошло не так.  
Юноша почувствовал, что его руки вновь свободны, больше их ничто не сдерживало, а сам Микк выпрямился, закрыв собственное лицо ладонями.  
-Тики? — попробовал еще раз, с ужасом наблюдая, как по телу Тики пробегает мелкая дрожь. Только не говорите, что такой монстр как он может плакать?!  
Но в следующее мгновение, Аллен уже понял, что ошибся. Хотя монстров он вспомнил явно вовремя и к месту. Стоило Тики всего лишь отнять одну руку от лица, как мальчик искренне пожалел, что сунулся в свою комнату, а не остался с Роад и Шерилом. Серая потускневшая кожа, стигматы и янтарные глаза — это Аллен уже видел и не раз у остальных своих родственничков, но улыбка Тики, сумасшедший блеск в его глазах заставили мальчишку замереть как кролика под взглядом змеи. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля.  
И тут Аллен совершил ужаснейшую глупость. Он попытался убежать.  
Надо было остаться недвижимым, попытаться словами достучаться до Тики, успокоить его, ведь Роад не раз говорила, что в подобном "темном" облике у них всех немного "срывает башню". А если учесть, что Тики все еще пьян и мало контролирует адекватность своих поступков...  
Не надо было двигаться. Это Аллен прекрасно понял, когда Тики вновь навис над ним, но теперь сжимая его горло своими руками.  
-Ти...ки! — прохрипел Аллен, пытаясь отодрать от себя любимого дядю, но если и в нормальном состоянии хватка у него была отменной, то в "темной" его сила множилась в несколько раз. Поэтому единственное, что ему осталось – это колотить его руками и пытаться сбросить с себя. Но когда перед глазами уже поплыли пятна, Аллен понял, что это бесполезно.  
«Черт. Как глупо. Все не может вот так закончится. Ведь не может?»  
-Не отдам!  
"Странно...я это уже слышал, — сознание уплывало от него, как бы Аллен не пытался удержаться. — только где...?"  
Что случилось потом, он не помнил. Только когда очнулся, с удивлением осознал, что все еще жив. Шея болела просто нестерпимо, но на этом все. Аллен поморщился, вспомнив возрождение Маны. Схожесть этих двух событий поражала — два дорогих ему человека пытались его убить, и в обоих случаях... Аллен посмотрел на левую руку. Так и есть. Его сила. "Чистая сила". Она опять спасла его. Как и тогда, огромная рука лежала рядом, сверкая металлическим блеском, но сейчас хоть на ней не было следов крови.  
-Аллен!  
Роад.  
-Аллен, ты в порядке?!  
Взволнована. Но ответить не получается, из горла вырывается только беспомощный хрип.  
-Мы так испугались, когда услышали грохот! Подожди немного, мы уже вызвали доктора.  
Где-то слышались голоса. Кажется, там была матушка и Шерил, который успокаивает ее. Вроде бы Милли, одна из служанок, она пытается увести Трисию в ее комнату.  
Тики. Где Тики?!  
Вернуть руку в естественное состояние оказалось намного сложнее, но Аллен кое-как справился с этой задачей и сразу же спрыгнул с кровати, ища глазами своего дядю.  
Первой он заметил ободранную стену, где когда-то висел их семейный портрет. Сейчас она пустовала, и это уже само по себе навевало ужас. Тики лежал внизу. В изодранной окровавленной рубашке, с закрытыми глазами. Лулу Белл сидела рядом с ним на коленях, видимо, пытаясь хоть как-то ему помочь. И на какую-то секунду Аллену даже показалось, что он мертв, но Роад сразу же поняла все его опасения и поспешила успокоить.  
-С ним все будет в порядке. Тики пострадал, но мы живучие, так что не волнуйся.  
"Не волнуйся"?! Он чуть было не убил своего родственника! Он чуть было не убил Тики! "Не волнуйся"?!!  
-Аллен? Что с тобой? — Роад взяла брата за руку, но тут же отпрянула, увидев его наполненные ужасом глаза.  
-Аллен? Аллен! Стой! Аллен!  
Но юноша уже вылетел из комнаты, чуть не сбив с ног Шерила и не слыша криков, раздающихся ему в спину.  
***  
Пригород Лондона мало чем отличался от своих собратьев в других местах, тем более в шесть утра. Многие горожане все еще спали, а уж за пределами столицы можно было встретить лишь тех несчастных путешественников, что не смогли найти ночлега и провели весь свой путь, не смыкая глаз. Тишина, покой и умиротворение. Но сегодня главная дорога была переполнена радостными и чересчур громкими криками. Причем все их издавал один-единственный рыжий парнишка.  
-На-ко-нец-то!!! Мы выбрались из этой ловушки! Я даже не думал, что так соскучусь по дорожной пыли!  
-Гостиничной тебе мало было? — едко заметил второй юноша.  
-Ну чего ты такой хмурый, Юу? Смотри, какое солнышко красивое на горизо... Ай, бить не надо! Юу, слышишь? Убери свою катану! Серьезно тебе говорю! Не надо меня бить! Учиииииитеееель!  
-Он никогда не повзрослеет, — печально заметил Книжник, наблюдая, как Лави нарезает круги и убегает от взбешенного Канды. Когда это ребячество ему надоело, Старик предпочел двинуться дальше, рассудив, что мальчишки его сами догонят. Они честно просидели в гостинице все то время, что просил их генерал Кросс. Для чего это было нужно, Книжник не знал. Генерал Кросс славился своей эгоцентричностью и множеством тайн, окружающих его персону. Даже Смотритель после многих часов бесед не желал посвящать Книжника в подробности миссии генерала и его личности. Просто сказал: "Мариан Кросс сейчас занят поиском Ковчега. Если получите от него какую-нибудь весточку, сразу сообщите мне". Это можно было прочитать и в личном деле, приправленном множеством сухих данных. И кто знает, что было придумано, а что нет. Но в этой войне Кросс был одной из ключевых фигур, вне всяких сомнений, иначе бы Комуи не отдал бы подобный приказ, не потратив и секунды на размышления.  
"Выполняйте все, что он Вам скажет".  
-Что же ты задумал, Мариан Кросс? – можно сколько угодно озвучивать этот вопрос, но вряд ли кто-нибудь ответил бы на него. Оставалось только идти дальше и надеяться, что все было не напрасно.  
Но пройдя еще несколько десятков метров, старик остановился. Он внимательно всматривался в даль и мог бы поклясться, что маленькая фигурка, сидящая на камне на перекрестке метрах в 100— 150 впереди, ждет именно их.  
-Старик, ты чего? — под боком внезапно обнаружился запыхавшийся Лави, поправляющий свою съехавшую бандану.  
-Канда, посмотри, пожалуйста. Вон та фигура впереди. Ты видишь маленькую птицу, кружащую вокруг нее?  
-Да. Золотая. — Канда был все еще зол и поэтому немногословен. Хотя это нормальное состояние для него.  
-Значит, не причудилось. — улыбнулся Книжник. — Золотой голем генерала Кросса.  
-Это Кросс?!  
-Нет. Слишком мелкий для генерала.  
-А кто тогда?  
-Не знаю. — Учитель отвесил ему очередной подзатыльник. — Но почему бы нам это не выяснить?  
-Чур, я первый! – крикнул Лави и стремительно побежал вперед.  
-Идиот.– хором озвучили его товарищи, но все же последовали за ним.  
Этим утром Черный Орден обрел еще одного экзорциста, самого странного и необычного из всех тех, кто когда-либо служили в нем. И это была отнюдь не случайность.


	4. "Паутина лжи"

«Вера в богов нужна людям хотя бы потому, что верить в людей слишком трудно.»  
(с.) Терри Пратчетт.

 

-Доброе утро. Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Аллен Уолкер.  
"Забудь о фамилии Камелот."  
-Я экзорцист.  
"Вообще забудь о Ноях и никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах даже не показывай, что знаешь о них. Если кто-нибудь в Ордене узнает о твоей связи с врагами, тебе не жить. И это не словесный оборот, юнец, тебя действительно убьют."  
-Я здесь по заданию генерала Мариана Кросса, моего Учителя.  
"Обо мне можешь не волноваться, мне не нужен ни ты, ни твоя сумасшедшая семейка — только Граф, так что я буду молчать. Я даю тебе возможность начать все с чистого листа, цени столь великодушный дар с моей стороны. Скажешь всем, что ты мой ученик. И, кстати, меня зовут Мариан Кросс, и я генерал. Лучше запомни это, а то спалишься на первых же минутах."  
-Класс! А меня Лави зовут, будем знакомы. Завидую я тебе. Кросс, наверное, многому тебя научил?  
-Если честно, нет. Учитель приютил меня не так давно, когда я потерял свою семью... но большую часть времени я работал на него. А про Орден он мне рассказал лишь несколько дней назад.  
-В смысле "работал"?  
-Выполнял его поручения, задания... разные...  
-Насколько помню, Смотритель как-то упоминал о том, что генерал — большой любитель поэксплуатировать людей, которые по воле рока оказываются в пределах его видимости... Да, забыл представиться. Имени у меня нет, но можешь звать "Книжником". Это что-то вроде профессии.  
-Очень рад знакомству.  
"Скажешь, что был у меня мальчиком на побегушках, и что я тебя практически ничему не учил, гоняя как личного раба по всем материкам, они поверят."  
-А вам не кажется странным, что Кросс ни разу никому не упомянул, что взял себе ученика?  
-Канда, завязывай с этой мнительностью! У него же личный голем генерала.  
-Не надо, Лави, вопрос справедливый. В свою защиту могу сказать лишь то, что за недолгое общение с Учителем, он показался мне из того типа людей, которых мало заботит постороннее мнение и необходимость считаться с ним. И он не сильно напоминает яростного поборника правил.  
-Что есть, то есть.  
"И, если и в дальнейшем будешь палиться в каких-то фактах или тебя заподозрят, можешь смело валить все на меня, опять же, поверят легко. Но кое-какие основы тебе надо знать все-таки надо. Цель и предназначение экзорцистов в уничтожении акума и победе над Тысячелетним Графом. Так что позитивного отношения к ним не жди. Мы работаем от имени Ватикана, и несем спасение заблудшим душам... ну, это официальная версия. Ты сам все поймешь по ходу дела."  
-Рад знакомству, Канда.  
-Всяким стручкам рук не пожимаю.  
-Канда!  
-Что, простите? "Стручкам"?  
-Да ты еще и тупой, если с первого раза не понимаешь?  
-Прошу меня извинить, но мне еще нет пятнадцати, и для этого возраста подобный рост более чем приемлем. В ближайшие пару лет я вполне еще смогу догнать Вас и даже перегнать. А то, что Вы не знаете основных принципов развития человеческого тела указывает лишь на низкий уровень Вашего интеллекта.  
-Во загнул...  
-Убью.  
-Канда! Стой! Канда, успокойся!!! Убери оружие, кому говорят! Панда, ты хоть помоги!  
"Что ты будешь делать в Ордене, меня не касается, в ближайшие пару лет я туда возвращаться не собираюсь, так что все в твоих руках."  
-Аллен, ты того... поосторожней. Канда у нас импульсивный, прибьет и не заметит. Тем более мы тебя трое суток прождали в маленькой затхлой комнатушке. Там было куча тараканов, крыс и даже зме...Ай! Панда, за что?! Ай!  
-Первый — за излишнюю болтливость, а второй — за "панду". Не слушай этого идиота, мальчик, мы жили в нормальном номере в нормальной гостинице. Но прождали тебя действительно долго.  
-Еще раз прошу извинить. У меня было задание в другом городе, и возникли некоторые осложнения.  
-Понятно. Кстати, а Кросс где?  
-Честно говоря, не знаю. Когда я прибыл на условленное место встречи, меня ждал только Тимкампи и сообщение от учителя с новым заданием.  
-Новым заданием?  
-Да. Я должен передать Тима Смотрителю.  
-Странно, он мог бы и нам это поручить.  
-Согласен, но мне редко когда удавалось понять, о чем же думает этот человек...  
-И то верно.  
"И еще, этого малыша зовут Тимкампи, это мой личным голем, но с этого момента он будет с тобой, так что береги его. Он отведет тебя к экзорцистам, скажешь им, что должен передать Тима лично в руки смотрителю, я там ему тоже сообщеньице набросал. Можешь и его прослушать, чтобы быть в курсе собственной легенды."  
-А потом чем займешься?  
-Учитель не оставил мне никаких распоряжений, так что, наверное, останусь в Ордене. Хочу все-таки научиться владеть своей Чистой Силой.  
-Здорово! Во Комуи обрадуется! Ай! А теперь-то за что?!  
-Не "Комуи", а Смотритель! Чем всякий раз очередную глупость изрекать, поучился бы манерам у Аллена, балбесина. Он, в отличие от тебя, знает, как вести себя со старшими.  
-Это Комуи-то "старший"? Да он...!  
"Эту запись Тим сотрет из своей памяти, какое бы решение ты не принял. В любом случае, удачи тебе, мальчик."  
***  
Он был странным.  
Книжник заметил это еще тогда, когда они только подходили к маленькой замершей фигурке. Потом выяснилось, что в действительности у него нормальный рост, и сам он довольно уверенный в себе молодой человек, но все же... Что-то было в том, как он сидел на том камне, поджав под себя ноги, и в куртке явно с чужого плеча, висевшей на нем мешком. Все это действительно делало его меньше, чем он есть. И взгляд, который Книжник поймал из-под натянутого на голову капюшона, когда они только-только подошли... Всего лишь на мгновение, возможно даже, что ему показалось, но мальчишка смотрел на них как маленький дикий зверек, загнанный в угол. Но в следующую секунду он уже стянул капюшон, явив миру длинные белоснежные волосы, довольно милую мордашку и, что самое главное, самую очаровательную улыбку, которую только можно представить. И все бы ничего, но эта улыбка на его лице была как приклеенная, она не исчезла, даже когда Канда порывался кинуться на него с катаной наголо. Книжник не раз видел, как реагируют новенькие в Ордене и случайные незнакомцы в пути на подобные вспышки агрессии со стороны японца, но этот мальчик его удивил, ведь он даже не шелохнулся. Предельно вежлив, собран, говорит кратко и по делу — все в нем выдавало сильную школу. Была ли это дрессура Кросса? Кто знает... По крайней мере, Книжник не уловил ни капли лжи в его словах. А это значит — либо генерал ведет какую-то свою игру, в которую не имеет желания никого посвящать, либо мальчик — прекрасный актер. И, к сожалению, оба варианта имели право на жизнь, хотя Книжник больше склонялся к первому. Вполне вероятно, что Аллен просто необщителен и не доверяет малознакомым людям, и это подтверждается хотя бы тем, что за все время их разговора он не сделал ни единой попытки перейти на "ты". Ладно с ним, с Книжником, но с Лави он мог бы и перестать держаться так официально. Не такая уж у них и сильная разница в возрасте, да и мало кто способен устоять перед образом "забавного дурачка", который в этот раз выбрал себе его ученик. Но мальчик продолжал упорно сохранять дистанцию.  
Хотя...  
Книжник оглянулся через плечо, прислушиваясь к болтовне идущих за ними Лави и Аллена. Говорил, по большей части один Лави, отчаянно жестикулируя и показывая что-то в лицах, но, похоже, Уолкеру это нравилось. По крайней мере, он улыбался, и уже намного искреннее, чем при недавнем знакомстве, и поддерживал беседу, когда Лави на несколько секунд переводил дыхание для следующей захватывающей истории. Возможно, что у него и получится вытянуть из Аллена какую-нибудь информацию, здесь только время покажет. Но Книжник полагал, что вряд ли мальчик в курсе того, почему Кросс просил их скрыть свое присутствие в городе. Это как потерявшийся кусок головоломки, не дающий спокойно спать. Если бы не этот маленький эпизод, все происходящее сложилось бы в идеальную и логичную картину. Кроссу нужно передать Комуи своего голема, и он просит об этом единственного, кому доверяет — своего ученика. Мальчик опаздывает, и поэтому генерал просит их задержаться. Но почему он сразу не рассказал им про Уолкера? Сомневался, что тот успеет и не хотел раскрывать всем, что взял себе ученика? Книжник в чем-то его понимал — уже с первого взгляда Аллен производил довольно хорошее впечатление, и кто знает, сколько еще талантов скрывается за этими чистыми и невинными серыми глазами. Из него получился бы хороший козырь в рукаве. Определенно, к мальчику стоит присмотреться, и, возможно, что в дальнейшем именно с его помощью удастся пролить свет на многие тайны Мариана Кросса.  
-Ну, покажи! Чего тебе стоит!  
-Я же уже говорил, что еще плохо контролирую свою чистую силу, а в обычной жизни это просто изуродованная рука. Там не на что смотреть.  
-О, так у тебя паразитический тип.  
-Паразитический? Это как?  
-А ты разве не...? А, прости, забыл, Кросс ведь тебя ничему не учил. В общем, Чистая Сила бывает нескольких типов: механическая, паразитическая, защитная... У тебя паразитическая, так как напрямую связана с частью твоего тела.  
-А у Вас?  
-У всех нас механические. У меня молот, у деда — иглы, а у Канды — меч.  
-Понятно. Мне неудобно спрашивать, но Вы можете мне рассказать...что вообще такое эта Чистая Сила? Что она из себя представляет?  
-Ууууу... как все запущено... Кросса твое обучение действительно не интересовало. Ладно, давай так — ты перестаешь обращаться ко мне на "вы", а то я себя стариком каким-то чувствую, а я тебе все-все про Орден расскажу. Как тебе такое предложение? — весело подмигнул своему собеседнику Лави.  
И он тут же приготовил целую речь, почему стоит отбросить все формальности и перейти наконец-таки на "ты", и даже набрал в грудь воздуха для этого жизнеутверждающего спича, но мальчишка его удивил.  
-Хорошо, я согласен... Так ты расскажешь мне о Чистой Силе, Лави?  
Он думал всего лишь секунду, и это очень напрягло Лави, впрочем, виду он не подал и даже радостно похлопал Уолкера по плечу.  
То, что мальчишка так быстро согласился... вроде и ничего необычного, возможно, что Аллен и сам был рад перешагнуть эту дистанцию, но все же... Пока его память услужливо выдавало один факт за другим, объясняя Уолкеру, что такое Чистая Сила и с чем ее едят, мозг лихарадочно работал. Лави бы совсем не удивился, узнав, что с дедом они думают примерно в одном направлении, но если старика больше интересовало, почему Кросс отдал им приказ не высовываться, то Лави больше интересовал сам Аллен, как личность. Пробудился интерес, наверное, в тот самый момент, когда Уолкер спокойно, вежливо и с улыбкой на устах дал отпор Канде и даже не шелохнулся, когда последний направил на него свой меч. Стальные нервы у мальчика, однако. Создавалось такое впечатление, что он ничего не боится, даже смерти. Он вообще воплощал собой какую-то странную гармонию противоречий. Мальчишке нет еще и пятнадцати, и это прекрасно видно по чертам его лица, телосложению, но седые как у старика волосы и слишком серьезный и цепкий для его возраста взгляд портили всю картину. Речь сдержанная, прекрасно поставленная, этакий пай-мальчик, но перед Кандой не спасовал и даже смог дать отпор. И одежда. Если не считать огромной, старой и потертой куртки, весь остальной костюм хоть и смотрелся довольно обыденно и скромно, но у Лави-то глаз был наметан — сшит явно не из дешевых тканей. Длинные белые волосы, перевязанные белой атласной лентой, белые атласные перчатки, закрывающие проклятую руку, открахмаленный белый воротничок... — либо Кросс не скупился на гардероб своего ученика, либо тот был тем еще педантом и тщательно следил за собой. Но с образом работяги и путешественника это никак не вязалось. Перед Лави стоял немного потрепанный маленький аристократ, ни как иначе. И так хотелось расспросить его обо всем, получить ответы и объяснения всему происходящему, но книжник-младший отложил эти вопросы на потом, понимая, что если попытаться вытянуть из Аллена все разом, то мальчик вполне может замкнутся в себе. И кто знает, когда представится следующий шанс?  
-Лави, а Орден находится неподалеку? Мы туда направляемся?  
-Не-а. В одну деревушку, Витстабл, она расположена на берегу Северного моря, нам еще часика два-три топать. Сам Орден во Франции, недалеко от Парижа. Мы, вообще-то, планировали сесть на пароход еще в Лондоне, но вчера вечером Комуи связался с нами и дал небольшое задание.  
-Комуи... Это Смотритель Ордена? Он главный там?  
-Ну, он управляет именно Европейским подразделением Черного Ордена, но занимает отнюдь не первое место в правящей иерархии. В общем, долго объяснять...  
-Ясно... а что за задание?  
-Нам надо встретиться с искателями — это люди, которые помогают экзорцистам, собирая для них информацию о возможном местонахождении Чистой Силы. Они как раз что-то обнаружили. Нам очень повезло, что мы не успели уехать, иначе Комуи развернул бы нас на полдороге обратно.  
-Чистая Сила... — Аллен взглянул на свою руку, сжимая ее в кулак и разжимая, и Лави мог бы поклясться, что мальчик вспомнил нечто очень болезненное и неприятное для него.  
-Ты еще научишься правильно ею пользоваться, Аллен, не волнуйся! — Лави рассмеялся и легонько потрепал мальчишку по голове, пытаясь развеселить его или хотя бы отвлечь от грустных мыслей. — Уверен, ты станешь одним из лучших экзорцистов и будешь расправляться с акума за милую душу. С этими монстрами только так и надо… — и тут Лави осекся, заметив, как Уолкер резко переменился в лице и практически сразу же уставился в землю, пытаясь скрыть это. Что-то пошло не так, но что именно? Неужели из-за простого разговора об акума он внезапно спрятался обратно в свой панцирь? Видимо, для Уолкера эта тема была отнюдь не "простой" — ...А ты уже убивал акума? — осторожно поинтересовался парень.  
Мальчик некоторое время молчал, уставившись себе под ноги, и Лави даже сомневался, что он ему ответит, но через какое-то время Аллен поднял глаза, уставившись рассеянным взглядом куда-то на горизонт, и тихо заговорил.  
-Первый акума, которого я уничтожил, наложил на меня проклятие. Уродливый шрам на лице, который я старательно скрываю своими длинными волосами. Через проклятый левый глаз я могу видеть души акума, слышать их голоса. Знаешь, Лави, им очень больно. Они плачут и страдают, пойманные в ловушку по собственной глупости. Просто они слишком сильно любили... И не смогли отпустить своих возлюбленных в последний путь. Это эгоистично, я понимаю... Но они действительно достойны жалости и сострадания.  
-Но... — Лави оказался растерян такой внезапной переменой в Аллене. — Но они же убивают людей...  
— Как и люди... — тихо прошептал Аллен. — Люди тоже убивают людей.  
На какое-то время между ними возникло неловкое, колючее молчание. Лави шестым чувством понял, что сейчас лучше ничего не говорить, иначе он в конец все испортит. Вот ведь бывает так — в одну минуту все прекрасно, вы шутите и веселитесь, а в другую — все рушится как карточный домик из-за одного неосторожно оброненного слова.  
-Лави...  
-А? Что..?  
-Извини... у меня есть пунктик на счет акума. — Аллен снова улыбнулся, но как-то грустно и... вымученно? — Когда я уничтожаю их, я стараюсь думать о спасении несчастной души, а не об убийстве монстра. Возможно, это неправильно, но таков уж я.  
Лави стремительно замахал руками.  
-Не-не, все нормально, не извиняйся. У нас всех тут свои тараканы в голове. Я вот люблю поболтать, как ты уже, наверное, заметил, Канда чуть что хватается за свой меч, а старик старательно отрицает, что он на самом деле панда.  
Идущий впереди Книжник сделал мысленно для себя пометку дать еще один подзатыльник несносному ученику.  
-Но знаешь, Аллен, позволь мне дать тебе один совет — не особо распространяйся об этом в Ордене. Многие потеряли своих друзей и близких в войне с акума и Тысячелетнем Графом и вряд ли поймут твою точку зрения. Это я так, по-дружески, советую.  
«По-дружески»..? Аллен усмехнулся и чуть склонил голову, явно решив что-то про себя.  
-Спасибо, Лави. Надеюсь, мы подружимся.  
Лави радостно пожал протянутую ему руку, Книжник нахмурился и покачал головой, Канда недовольно цыкнул, а Аллен почувствовал себя самой лживой сволочью на свете. И радости ему это не принесло.  
Несколько лет назад, в те времена, когда Аллен только-только начал приобщаться к общественной жизни семейства Камелот, Шерил закатил одну из самых грандиозных истерик на его памяти. Пока "папочка" театрально заламывал руки, стенал и проклинал "судьбу-насмешницу", Аллен пытался понять, что же так его расстроило. Переводить и понять, что значат эти бессвязные вопли, помог ему Тики.  
-В общем, он расстроен тем фактом, что ты не умеешь врать, малыш.  
-В смысле? — опешил тогда Аллен.  
-В прямом. Тебя, например, раскусить — как нечего делать. Ты же ничего не скрываешь, все твои мысли можно прочитать по лицу как по открытой книге. Да ты, собственно, даже не пытаешься их скрыть — говоришь, что думаешь и никак иначе... Зачем ты нагрубил миссис Портан? У твоего "папочки" были большие планы на нее и ее мужа, а ты так себя повел, ай-ай-ай.  
-Мой сыночек, аааа...— стенал ему под аккомпанемент на заднем плане Шерил.  
-А какого хрена она полезла со своими расспросами? Подумаешь, седой, подумаешь, шрам, я перед ней отчитываться и вести себя вежливо не собираюсь. И, тем более, разве врать не плохо? — уверено и довольно громко воскликнул Аллен со всей своей детской непосредственностью, а Шерил взял более высокую ноту в своей арии отчаянья.  
-Угу, плохо... Как же... — Тики внимательно посмотрел на стоящую рядом вазу, прикинул ее стоимость, несколько секунд поколебался и все-таки запустил ею в голову своего братца, выторговав тем самым несколько минут тишины и покоя. — Грубить взрослым и материться тоже плохо, но кое-кто об этом постоянно забывает.  
Намек Аллен понял и, ссутулившись, попытался слиться с креслом, в котором сидел. Взгляд в пол, непроницаемая стена вокруг себя — мальчик до сих пор не свыкся со своим новым положением и тем, что является частью большой семьи.  
-И все равно не понимаю, что такого страшного в том, что я сказал ей, что думаю на самом деле? — пробурчал он, ни к кому определенно не обращаясь.  
Рядом раздался вздох, а затем Тики медленно поднялся со своего кресла и, подойдя к маленькому мальчику, опустился на ковер рядом с ним. Микк все еще умилялся тому, насколько Аллен мал и не опытен, и как трогательно выглядят эти ручки, обнимающие острые коленки. Ной осторожно накрыл ладонями его голые ступни и, почувствовав непроизвольную мальчишескую дрожь от этого прикосновения, принялся успокаивающе гладить его ноги.  
-Малыш... Ты когда-нибудь слышал такую фразу — "ложь во спасение"?  
-Нет... — Аллен был несколько озадачен поведением и словами Тики.  
-Она означает, что иногда ложь может послужить во благо, а правда — наоборот, разрушить все, что у тебя есть. Так, например, мы никому не говорим, что наш Граф не совсем человек, что у него есть живой говорящий зонтик, а мы имеем два облика и владеем "волшебными силами". Это правда, но если она откроется, мы можем пострадать.  
-Почему?  
Тики горько усмехнулся.  
-Уж кто-кто, а ты, Аллен, должен это понимать лучше всех. Скажи, что делали люди, когда видели твою руку?  
-Они... — мальчик нахмурился, вспомнив не особо радужное детство, но все же собрался и ответил. — Они сторонились меня как прокаженного, иногда били, обзывались, издевались постоянно...  
-Вот именно, — прервал его Тики, не желая, чтобы Аллен увяз в этих нерадостных воспоминаниях. — Такова уж природа человека, что он сторонится того, чего не понимает. А непонимание очень часто ведет к агрессии, практически всегда. И не обязательно это должен быть физический дефект, причиной может послужить что угодно. Человек может назвать своего собрата "уродом" только за то, что тот думает не так как он или поступает отлично от того, как должен был бы.  
-Я... Не понимаю... Мана говорил...  
Тики устало вздохнул и захотел несколько раз приложиться головой о твердую поверхность. Любую. Уже не раз они наталкивались на тот образ мышления, что навязал Аллену приемный отец, и с этим надо было как-то бороться. Тем более, что изначально мальчик представлял из себя типичного воспитанника улиц. Он из всех сил старался следовать всем урокам, что преподавал ему Мана, и Тики даже в какой-то мере забавляло, как сквозь стиснутые зубы Аллен шипит "спасибо", "пожалуйста" и прочая, прочая... Но еще слишком мало времени прошло с той трагедии, перевернувшей внутренний мир мальчика с ног на голову, слишком много чувств, переживаний и правил смешалось в его голове. Сейчас Аллен был больше всего похож на кусок глины, и Тики прекрасно понимал, насколько важны следующие несколько лет для становления его характера.  
-Ну, давай рассмотрим сегодняшний случай. Миссис Портан затрагивает неприятную для тебя тему. Твой ответ, вариант первый — "Это не твое собачье дело, карга старая". Ее реакция — возмущение из-за грубости со стороны какого-то малолетнего нахала, последующее негативное отношение к тебе, которое потом переходит и на Шерила, как на отца, неспособного приструнить собственного сына, подпорченная репутация, которая может вылиться в нечто более серьезное. Результат — она отстает со своими расспросами, но у тебя и Шерила куча проблем. Твой ответ, вариант второй — "Простите, эти шрамы я получил во время страшной трагедии, и мне все еще сложно вспоминать об этом. Но спасибо, что поинтересовались" Ее реакция — сочувствие и умиление маленькому побитому жизнью мальчику, благосклонность к тебе, которая вполне может перейти и на отца семейства, и далее по списку. Результат — она отстает со своими расспросами, ты и Шерил получаете хорошее отношение с ее стороны. Понимаешь, малыш?  
-Кажется, да... — Аллен нахмурился, пытаясь сформулировать то, что так усиленно втолковывал ему Тики. — Если скрывать свои истинные чувства и поступать так, как требуют того общественные порядки... можно избежать многих проблем? — предположил он.  
— Не совсем, но почти. Малыш, проблемы всегда будут, как бы ты себя не вел. Но ложь и маленькие хитрости помогут тебе избежать большей их части. Когда люди видят в тебе то, что хотят видеть, то с ними становится намного легче общаться и много чего можно от них получить.  
Какое-то время Аллен действительно думал и пытался переварить все сказанное, и Тики терпеливо ждал его реакции.  
-Но... Разве это нормально, все время изображать из себя клоуна? Жить, играя в кого-то другого? — все-таки выдал он свой вопрос.  
-А кто упоминал про "все время"? Малыш, я тебе говорил сейчас про общение с посторонними людьми, которые будут встречаться на твоем пути. Внутри семьи все по-другому. Вот посмотри, например, на Шерила...  
Аллен последовал просьбе Тики и перевел взгляд на постанывающую кучку на полу, сейчас отдаленно напоминающую его приемного отца.  
-За пределами семьи он известен как респектабельный, мудрый не по годам министр. Уже сейчас многие влиятельные люди нашей страны прислушиваются к его советам, кто знает, возможно, что через несколько лет он даже станет премьер-министром. Он образчик влиятельного джентльмена и прекрасного семьянина...  
-Чушь собачья, — вырвалось у Аллена прежде, чем он успел сам заткнуть себе рот. Он виновато посмотрел на Тики, но тот лишь рассмеялся и потрепал его по голове.  
-Вот именно, малыш, таков он для посторонних. А мы семья. Понимаешь, что это значит?  
Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой.  
-Запомни, малыш, так как это очень важно — чем ближе для тебя человек, тем больше ты показываешь ему истинного себя. Поэтому-то мы единственные, кто знает об истинной сущности министра Камелот. Мы семья, а это значит никакой лжи и масок. Только правда.  
-Значит, вы никогда не соврете мне?  
-Эй-эй, — протестующе замахал руками Тики. — Мы тебе не святоши, чтобы вести честную и праведную жизнь. Если ты подаришь мне на день рождения какую-нибудь хре... хмм... Ненужную вещицу, которая мне еще и не понравится, я все равно скажу, что это лучший подарок на свете.  
-Почему? — недоуменно захлопал ресницами Аллен.  
-Просто ты такой миленький, что тебя так не хочется расстраивать. — В довершении своих слов Тики ухватил мальчика за щеки как малого ребенка, и Аллен мог поклясться кому угодно, что если бы Микк приговаривал при этом "ути-пути, моя прелесть", он бы точно заехал ему пяткой прямо в лицо.  
Аллен запомнил тот вечер навсегда.  
Позже к разговору подключился пришедший в себя Шерил, и он же впоследствии обучал его "всем премудростям" нелегкой общественной жизни.  
Поклон, улыбка, светская беседа, лесть — Камелот-младший учил это до тех пор, пока не начал выполнять все на автомате. Образ красивого, милого и вежливого молодого человек стал его визитной карточкой. Но сложнее всего оказалось улыбаться и поддерживать дружескую беседу с теми, кто был ему противен.  
-Можешь воспринимать это как испытание на самоконтроль, — говорил ему "папочка". — Чем сильнее желание уничтожить собеседника морально и физически, тем жестче тренировка. Потом сможешь собой гордиться.  
-А если я ему врезать хочу?  
-Глупый, глупый сыночек, физическая боль проходит, как и синяки, а вот душевная... Есть столько прекрасных способов ее причинить...  
-Шерил... — осторожно начал Аллен, не зная, как тот отреагирует на его слова. — Ты законченный извращенец и садист... Ты в курсе?  
-Не "Шерил", а "папенька"! Так сложно запомнить? Давай со мной — "па-пень-ка"...  
"Папенька" действительно оказался мастером светских интриг и знатоком человеческой психологии. Он мог добиться чего угодно от кого угодно. Первое время, посещая великосветские приемы вместе с Тики и Шерилом, Аллен просто наблюдал за этими двумя, поражаясь тому, как виртуозно они обводят всех вокруг пальца. Порою так и хотелось закричать — "Да посмотрите же на них внимательно! Это все ненастоящее!".  
-А ты думаешь, что они все говорят правду, малыш? Правда — это такая сложная штука, знание которой может принести очень много вреда. Так что люди врут друг другу, а часто и себе. Привыкай.  
-А если я не хочу?  
-А нашего мнения, малыш, никто не спрашивает. Как не спрашивает, надо ли тебе учить арифметику, географию, литературу. Так уж заведено. Можешь наплевать на все и забиться в угол, где и проведешь остаток своей жизни. А если хочешь жить в обществе, приготовься к битве и изучай все, что поможет тебе стать сильнее.  
И если приглашенные репетиторы обучали Аллена естественным наукам, то министр Камелот с радостью взялся за его просвещение в другой области.  
-Ложь во благо правде равносильна, но если врешь кому-то в глаза, сынок, самое главное — не забывать о трех вещах. Первое. Не отводи взгляда и не показывай ни единым своим жестом, что ты нервничаешь, держись уверенно... Даже в какой-то мере расслабленно. Второе. Не забывай про эмоции, но в меру. Где надо улыбнись, где надо взгрустни. Иногда вовремя поданная скупая мужская слеза может оказать большее действие, чем продуманная и заверенная речь. И, наконец, третье, самое главное. Ты должен сам поверить в то, что говоришь. Если ты чувствуешь фальшь в собственных словах, то и твой собеседник заподозрит неладное. Легче всего соткать свой рассказ из правды, но приправив его новыми "подробностями". Преподнеси истину под другим углом, пусть твой собеседник услышит то, что хочет услышать. Вот возьмем, например, Тики. Он всю ночь бессовестно пил в какой-то сомнительной компании...  
-Эй, Шерил, не смей! Не при малыше!  
-...а днем должен присутствовать на приеме, где с трудом переносит резкий запах духов очередной мадемуазель, который, вдобавок, побуждает его к рвотным позывам. И что же делает Тики?  
-Шерил, я тебя прибью, заразу такую.  
-Правильно, Тики вместо "Мисс, меня от вас порядочно тошнит" говорит ей "Мисс, Вы так прекрасны, что от Вас у меня кружится голова". Девушка довольна, а Тики на волне ее к нему симпатии вполне может предложить прогуляться в сад, где свежий воздух поможет ему продержаться еще немного.  
-А если встреча уже проходит на свежем воздухе, а Тики все равно тошнит? — решил задать каверзный вопрос своему учителю Аллен.  
-Да когда было такое?! Малыш, не верь ему!  
-Ну, тогда Тики просто спрячется в кустах и не будет оттуда выползать до конца приема, сынок.  
-Ну все, Шерил, ты сам напросился.  
И пока Тики гоняется за старшим братом, швыряя в него все, что только под руку попадется, Аллен думает о том, во что же его пытаются втянуть.  
Но когда мальчик в первый раз остужает пыл новых охотников до его необычной внешности, следуя советам Шерила, он чувствует странный внутренний подъем. А когда слышит, как один из тех, кого он очаровал своей фальшивой улыбкой и манерами, защищает его от других столь же любопытных, понимает, что в этом что-то есть. Спустя некоторое время маска джентльмена и хорошего мальчика стала для Аллена чем-то вроде еще одной части гардероба, без которой нельзя было выйти на улицу. Это настолько впилось под кожу, что даже не требовало особых усилий и размышлений. Искать слабые места, точки, на которые можно надавить... Словно художник, который смотря на лес, видит не зеленый и коричневый, а целый спектр цветов и тонов. Бесконечная ложь стала частью его самого.  
И сейчас Аллен ненавидел ее как никогда раньше.  
Ведь пока он ждал экзорцистов на том месте, куда привел его Тим, он твердо решил, что раз уж решился на подобную аферу, то попробует начать все с чистого листа. Если нельзя говорить о Ноях, то, по крайней мере, хотя бы можно не прятать свою истинную сущность. Но стоило ему снять капюшон со своей головы и встретиться с ними глазами, как маска вновь вернулась на его лицо и завладела его речью.  
"Что я делаю?" — недоумевал Аллен, улыбаясь и отвечая на очередной вопрос. — "Я должен немедленно остановиться! Хотя бы убрать эту дурацкую улыбку со своего лица! Перестань! Немедленно." Но годами отрепетированная роль взяла над ним вверх, подчиняя своим жестоким правилам. И не успел Аллен даже сообразить, что к чему, как снова увяз в образе юного джентльмена. И ведь уже не повернешь назад, не скажешь "а вот такой настоящий я". Как потом объяснять внезапную метаморфозу в характере? Соврать про раздвоение личности?!  
И опять ложь... Когда же это закончится?  
Аллен поморщился и потер переносицу, пытаясь отогнать от себя эти мысли.  
-Аллен, ты как? Голова болит? — Лави, по-видимому, подмечал каждое его движение. А он тоже не так прост, как кажется.  
-Нет. Просто, кажется, что что-то забыл сделать. Пытаюсь вспомнить.  
"Что я несу?"  
Но от дальнейших приступов самобичевания Аллена отвлек стук копыт позади них. В голове пронеслась устрашающая мысль, что это скачет Шерил, чтобы забрать его назад домой, но Аллен тут же отверг ее и успокоился. С "папочки" скорее всего станется и на акума верхом прилететь.  
-О, повозка! — Лави радовался повозке со стогом сена как сластена новенькому леденцу. — Эй, дедушка! Подвезешь нас?! — закричал он, когда они практически поравнялись.  
-Молодой какой, шумный, — ухмыльнулся старик, разглядывая необычных путешественников, — а вы сами кто такие будете?  
-Экзорцисты мы, демонов уничтожаем!  
-Демонов? — старик заливисто рассмеялся. — Это ты еще с моей женушкой не встречался — вот кто настоящий демон!  
-Нам в Витстабл нужно, подбросишь, дедуль? И про демона своего расскажешь, может, мы советом каким поможем. — Подмигнул ему единственным глазом Лави.  
-Залезайте уж, чего там.  
-А откуда он узнал, что старик направляется в Витстабл? — тихо поинтересовался Аллен, схватив Канду за рукав, когда тот проходил мимо него.  
-Это единственная дорога в эту деревню, идиот. И если еще раз прикоснешься ко мне, отрублю руку по уши.  
Аллен на автомате отпустил Канду и ошарашено уставился в спину уходящему японцу.  
-Ну ты и ублюдок... — подвел итог происходящему Уолкер и тут же испуганно закрыл ладонью свой рот, осознав, что только что произнес это вслух. Он тут же обернулся на Лави, уже усевшегося рядом с извозчиком, и Книжника, который удобно расположился на сене поближе к своему ученику. Эти двое о чем-то переругивались, видимо, Книжнику опять не понравилось то, что Лави опять не может хоть на секунду замолчать.  
Не запалили. Вот повезло-то.  
-Ты...  
И тут до Аллена дошло, что он забыл о Канде. Досадное упущение, да? Японец стоял всего в метре и удивленно таращился на него. А потом как-то так понимающе усмехнулся, что Аллен почувствовал нервную дрожь по всему телу.  
"Я влип."  
Одной нечаянной фразой он разрушил весь свой образ и перед кем — перед чокнутым нелюдимым экзорцистом, который и так его подозревал, так еще и порывался убить за простое сомнение в наличии у него мозга как такового. И если он сейчас затеет перебранку...  
Но Канда его удивил — он спокойно развернулся к Аллену спиной и, подойдя к телеге, залез на нее. Устроившись на стоге сена, он просто застыл словно изваяние, не обращая на Уолкера никакого внимания.  
-Чего...? — Аллен никак не мог понять, что только что здесь произошло. Он вообще ничего не понимал и в первую очередь — Канду.  
-Эй, Аллен, ты как, с нами или пешком? — весело позвал его со своего места Лави.  
-Да. Сейчас. — Юноша очнулся и быстро влез на телегу, усаживаясь от Канды настолько далеко, насколько это позволяли малые размеры их нового транспорта. Всю дорогу они провели молча, вернее, болтали только Лави да старик-извозчик, а остальная троица была поглощена каждый своими мыслями.  
В Витстабл экзорцисты прибыли уже полтора часа час, успев за это время узнать всю родословную мистера Кокера, хозяина телеги, родословную его достопочтенной женушки-демона и то, что связывает ее матушку и вон ту собаку, выгрызающую у себя блох на спине. Деревушка оказалась намного больше, чем Аллен себе представлял, и довольно многолюдной.  
-Спасибо, что подвезли, мистер Кокер!  
-Удачи вам, ребятки. И да хранит вас Господь.  
Телега двинулась дальше, увозя от экзорцистов веселого старика, который на самом деле очень сильно любил свою жену, хоть и не переставал жаловаться на нее всю дорогу.  
-Забавный старикан. — Улыбнулся ему в след Лави, закладывая руки за спину и потягиваясь всем телом.  
-Мы должны найти искателя, не забывай, — напомнил ему Книжник. — Лучше всего разделиться по двое.  
-Я с Алленом! — Лави в миг подскочил к юноше и, заключив того в объятия, притянул к себе.  
Аллен несколько опешил от подобного поведения.  
-Ты пойдешь со мной Лави, — сухо заметил ему Книжник, — а Аллен пойдет с Кандой.  
То, что пронеслось в голове Аллена не прошло бы ни одну цензуру. Но он все же сумел сохранить лицо и кивнуть старику. Краем глаза юноша взглянул на Канду, ему было очень любопытно, что тот испытывает по поводу того, что их поставили в пару. Но на лице японца даже мускул не дрогнул, как будто ему вообще на все наплевать.  
-Я хочу пойти с Алленом! — заканючил Лави как малый ребенок.  
-Ты идешь со мной.  
Почему-то Книжнику трудно отказать, подметил Аллен — он не угрожает, говорит спокойно (только если Лави не доведет его до белого каления), но желание его ослушаться как-то сразу пропадает.  
Вот и Лави, поныв для приличия, все же отпустил Аллена и, пожелав шепотом ему удачи, поспешил вслед за стариком.  
Ну, можно было начинать паниковать, Уолкер не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ему вести себя с японцем — нужно ли продолжать играть или можно уже не стараться? Но Канда все решил за него — когда Аллен обернулся к своему проблемному напарнику, тот уже ушел от него на приличное расстояние.  
-А меня подождать нельзя было? — растерянно пробормотал юноша и поспешил за Кандой. Поддерживая небольшую дистанцию, Аллен шел следом за экзорцистом, размышляя, как завязать разговор и не поставить себя в еще более невыгодное положение. Ему не составило труда понять внимательного и сосредоточенного Книжника, Лави с его напускным дурачеством, но Канду он не понимал никоим разом. Он был сам себе на уме, этот темноволосый экзорцист. Куда он шел, зачем — Аллен сомневался, что Канда соблаговолит сообщить ему об этом. Когда молчание уже стало давить на нервы, Уолкер все же решился задать вопрос:  
-А как выглядит тот, кого мы ищем?  
Канда не ответил.  
"Не услышал?" Аллен приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки и повтори. В этот раз стало ясно, что Канда решил притвориться глухим.  
-Если я буду знать, кого искать, будет легче.  
И ти-ши-на. Это уже начинало бесить.  
-Хотя бы имя? — сделал еще одну попытку Аллен, но безрезультатно.  
От подобного отношения внутри Камелота-младшего начала просыпаться его "темная" сущность.  
-Таааак... — начал Аллен, закладывая руки за голову и устремляя рассеянный взгляд в небо. — Надо запомнить на будущее. Экзорцист Канда. Наличие умственных способностей близко к нулю. Органы слуха либо повреждены, либо отмерли за ненадобностью. Чувство такта... — его схватили за грудки и с рычанием приподняли над землей. — ...отсутствует как факт. — закончил он и с усмешкой уставился на взбешенного Канду. — Ну, и что дальше?  
-Тебе жить надоело, стручок?  
-Опять "стручок", Вы повторяетесь...  
-Не выкай мне, недоносок хренов.  
-Уважаемый Канда, мне чисто ради интереса — Ваш словарный запас только из ругательств состоит, и Вы поэтому такой необщительный?  
-Ты маленькая наглая ...  
Пока мозг запоминал новые словечки, сравнения и выражения, которых он и в "Якорной цепи" не слыхивал, Аллен отметил, что толпа около них подозрительно рассосалась, а если кто и наблюдал за развернувшимся спектаклем, то издалека.  
-Вы такой грубый, господин Канда. Как же нам общаться в дальнейшем? — вставил Аллен, когда тот перевел дыхание для новой дозы ругательств.  
В глазах экзорциста плясало адское пламя, и Камелот уже решил, что сейчас совершится торжественное обнажение меча, но Канда вновь его удивил. Он ослабил захват и опустил мальчишку на землю, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
-Ты лживый сученыш... — спокойно, но с явной угрозой в голосе произнес он, чем заставил Аллена заметно напрячься. — Можешь пудрить мозги Лави и остальным, мне насрать, но меня ты бесишь, так что не смей и рта в моем присутствии раскрывать.  
-Почему ты ничего не сказал Книжнику и Лави? — Аллен понял, что игры закончились.  
-Они не дураки, рано или поздно сами поймут. А мне... — Канда вновь продемонстрировал ту улыбку-оскал, от которой все внутри холодело. — ...интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь выкручиваться, когда тебя запалят.  
Аллену не нашлось, что ответить на это. Он просто стоял, наблюдал, как Канда уходит от него, не оборачиваясь и явно не желая дальнейшего общения вообще. Постепенно свободное пространство вокруг него исчезло, заполняясь спешащими по своим делам людьми. Через какое-то время Канда полностью скрылся из виду, свернув в очередной переулок, а Аллен так и остался один наедине со своими мыслями и сам того не заметив, начал смеяться. Медленно, тихо, но истерика набирала обороты, и юноша поспешил скрыться в тени какого-нибудь дома, так как на него уже начали оглядываться люди. Он накрыл руками лицо, пытаясь заглушить безумный смех и хоть как-то его унять, но напряжение последних двух дней, по-видимому, оказались слишком сильным грузом для него. Сначала этот генерал Мариан Кросс со своими шокирующими откровениями, потом неприятный разговор с семьей, по ходу которого он узнает больше, чем хотелось бы, и практически сразу же Тики признается ему в своих чувствах крайне нестандартным способом, а получив уклончивый отказ, пытается задушить. И после всего этого Аллен сбежал, даже не соображая, что делает. Он бездумно плутал по городу в течение нескольких часов, пока ноги сами не принесли его к "Якорной цепи". Хорошая возможность поподробнее расспросить того мужчину о своей семье, подумал Аллен, но его снова ждал сюрприз — Кросса там не оказалось. Он просто испарился, оставив в маленькой комнате странную золотую птицу, больше похожую на мячик для крокета, только с крыльями и хвостом. И с сообщением от самого генерала.  
"Не знаю, что опять привело тебя ко мне, да это и не имеет никакого значения — ты должен сделать выбор. Ты можешь забыть о нашем разговоре, закрыть глаза на "дела" твоей семьи и жить дальше, довольствуясь маской "Аллена Камелот". А можешь стать экзорцистом и узнать ту часть себя, которую от тебя скрывали все эти годы. Выбор за тобой — "да" или "нет", но решать надо сейчас, другого шанса уже не будет. Сообщи этому голему о своем решении."  
И Аллен решился. Он точно не знал почему — хотел ли узнать правду, хотел научиться контролировать себя или просто сбежать от всех проблем... он просто сказал "Да".  
А сейчас сомневался, а правильным ли было это решение?


	5. "Начало"

«Я отказываюсь играть в догонялки – это пошло».  
(с) Магазинчик Бо.

 

Бывает так, что время внезапно меняет свой ход, убыстряясь и завлекая в неожиданные повороты и события, лишая чувства устойчивости, а иногда и вовсе выбивая почву из-под ног. Такие мгновения очень опасны, ведь позже, оглянувшись назад, ты можешь увидеть, сколько ошибок успел совершить, и что многие из них уже не исправить. Имея всего лишь секунды на раздумья, чем стоит руководствоваться? Логикой? Интуицией? Или отбросить все и просто плыть, не сопротивляясь, по течению? Но принять решение — не самое страшное. Страшнее всего разгребать последствия. Одним мгновением можно разрушить все, что когда-либо имел — превратить друзей во врагов, семью в чужаков, да и собственное отражение на той стороне зеркала испугает похлеще самого страшного кошмара. И что же тогда..?  
А все довольно просто. Успокоиться, разложить произошедшее как колоду карт перед собой, и понять, чего же хочет твое сердце.  
Сердце Аллена хотело правды. Неважно какими способами, но он хотел узнать, кто он такой и зачем появился в этом мире, такой несуразный и противоречивый. Здесь даже не карты, здесь самый настоящий шахматный бой, в который его угораздило попасть еще ребенком. И больше всего Аллену хотелось узнать, что же он за фигура на этой черно-белой доске, поскольку быть безмолвной пешкой не желал ни в коей мере. И ради этого стоило поставить на кон все, что имеется за душой. Даже самого себя, если потребуется...  
Аллен почувствовал, как холодные капли попадают за воротник его рубашки и неприятно стекают вниз по шее — на улице начинал накрапывать мелкий дождик, загоняя особо привередливых прохожих под крыши домов и прибивая дорожную пыль к земле. Всего-то надо было — накинуть капюшон на голову, но он не спешил этого делать, даже наоборот, повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву, юноша вышел из-под небольшого карниза и подставил свое лицо нарастающему дождю. Можно было сколько угодно смеяться над этой сопливой фразой из столь любимых матушкой романов про "дождь, смывающий прочь все печали", но Аллен действительно испытал странное чувство, слегка похожее на облегчение, просто стоя вот так.  
-Молодой человек, с Вами все в порядке?  
Аллен медленно повернул голову направо. Старушка. Еще в хорошей форме, но немного ссуженные глаза указывают на плохое зрение. Камелот усмехнулся — если бы не это, то ее наверняка бы отпугнули его седые волосы и открывшийся уродливый шрам на пол-лица.  
-Да, спасибо. — Аллен полностью обернулся к ней, изящным движением приглаживая мокрую челку и вновь пряча алый росчерк на своем лице. Это стало настолько привычным, что юноша даже не заметил своего жеста. — Я просто немного задумался.  
-Больше похоже на то, что Вы потерялись. — участливо заметила пожилая женщина, чем вызвала очередной внутренний смешок. Подслеповатая, а все видит, вот она — старая закалка.  
-Нет, со мной действительно все в порядке. — Но его уже подхватили под локоть и повели подальше от главной улицы, даже не дав среагировать должным образом. — Послушайте...  
-Не из наших Вы краев, молодой человек, не из наших...  
-Это так заметно? — усмехнулся Аллен, внезапно решив не сопротивляться и позволить старушке вести себя, куда ей заблагорассудится. Все равно он не знал, куда ему идти, так почему бы не расслабиться и не получить удовольствие от чужого внимания? Да и Тимкампи куда-то запропастился, едва они приехали в город. Но самое главное — поведение этой старушки его крайне интриговало.  
-Я тут всех знаю, молодой человек. Деревушка у нас хоть большая, но слаженная, мы всегда в гости друг к другу ходили, помогали, кто чем может...  
-А почему в прошедшем времени? — от Аллена не укрылась эта мелочь, и он задал вопрос прежде, чем догадался, в чем причина. И оказался прав.  
-Беда случилась потому что. Долго рассказывать.  
-Я не против выслушать, — мягко улыбнулся Камелот, пытаясь сгладить свою оплошность, и получил такую же улыбку в ответ.  
-За чашкой горячего чая и чего-нибудь съестного, юноша. Иначе, боюсь, Ваш желудок мне этого не простит.  
-Так слышно? — Аллен пристыжено опустил голову, проклиная свой вечный зверский аппетит. Ладно, дома, там все привыкли и лишь иногда позволяли себе высказываться в духе того, что он ест как несколько портовых грузчиков вместе взятых. Но на балах и приемах особо не поешь, надо держать марку, и в итоге Аллен всегда объедался до и наверстывал после выхода в свет под смех своих любимых родственничков. Юноша задумался, когда ел последний раз, и ужаснулся — оказалось, что вчера за завтраком. И насколько же его организм перебороли нервы, что он даже не заметил того, что морит себя голодом? — Да, перекусить не мешало бы. Простите, забыл представиться — Аллен Уолкер.  
-Вот и славно. А меня можешь звать миссис Райс.  
С ней оказалось очень легко вести беседу. Иногда Аллен встречал на своем пути подобных людей — способных расположить к себе с первого взгляда и слова. Ему самому не раз говорили, что он такой же, но Камелот-младший знал, что это не так. В отличие от миссис Райс, все его слова и реакции были заранее обдуманы и отрепетированы для получения нужной реакции, он редко когда позволял себе быть искренним с кем-то, кроме членов семьи. Но миссис Райс действительно понравилась ему своей простотой и очарованием, так что он послушно последовал за ней, даже не спрашивая, а куда собственно они направляются. Краем глаза он подмечал непримечательные полуразрушенные дома, соседствующие с новенькими постройками, так нелепо выглядящими в подобной глуши. Чем-то это все напоминало бедные районы Лондона на самой окраине города, куда его периодически заводил Тики в поисках приключений на свои филейные части. Грустное зрелище.  
Тики...  
Одно мимолетное воспоминание и в груди вновь предательски заныло. Интересно, все ли в порядке? Уже больше суток прошло с того момента, как он убежал из дома, все, наверное, волнуются. И матушка... Боже, как он мог забыть о матушке! С ее-то здоровьем любые волнения категорически запрещены. Оставалось надеяться, что Шерил придумает очередную правдивую байку, чтобы успокоить ее.  
-Проходите, юноша.  
Аллен очнулся и удивленно уставился на небольшой двухэтажный домик, недоумевая, когда это они успели оказаться на окраине деревни. Красивый ухоженный сад, небольшое поле позади дома и чуть облупленная краска на деревянных стенах – все довольно мило, но что-то все же здесь было не так. Слишком... тихо?  
-Вы живете одна?  
-Да, юноша... — горестно произнесла старушка, закрывая за ними дверь. — Я да мой пес, Билли. А вот и он, легок на помине.  
Появившийся на лестничной площадке огромный дог одним мощным прыжком спрыгнул в коридор и, подбежав к Аллену, стал прыгать возле него, практически сбивая с ног.  
-Милое... создание... — заметил Камелот, пытаясь не рухнуть под весом огромной туши.  
-Он у меня ласковый, людей любит. Иногда даже слишком, — рассмеялась миссис Райс, наблюдая, как пес повалил Аллена на пол и принялся вылизывать ему лицо. — Ну все, Билли, хватит, пойдем, посмотрим, что там у тебя в кормушке. Фу, Билли, кому говорю.  
Кое-как отцепив любвеобильного дога от Аллена, хозяйка объяснила своему гостю, где находится ванная и гостиная, а сама удалилась на кухню, причитая на слишком радостного и веселого пса, следующего за ней по пятам. А Аллен, несмотря на полностью обслюнявленную физиономию, улыбнулся им в след. И это была искренняя улыбка. Увиденного им вполне хватило, чтобы понять историю этой милой старушки, и многие мелочи, вроде пары тапочек в прихожей и лишних халатов в ванной и, непроизвольно заставляли уважать ее стойкость. Аллен не знал, кого именно она потеряла и как давно, но Графу бы никогда не удалось заключить с ней контракта – не тот характер.  
Граф. Семья. Акума. Внезапная цепочка ассоциаций получилась странной, но, тем не менее, логичной. Пока руки на автомате отмывали лицо, память досужливо подбрасывала такие теплые и родные воспоминания из недалекого прошлого. То, как Граф возил его еще совсем ребенком на своей спине, а Роад прыгала вокруг, прося покатать и ее. Как Шерил ревностно следил за каждым движением лучших портных города, приглашенным дабы сшить юному Аллену Камелот новый модный костюм для выхода в свет. Как Тики тискал его каждый удобный и неудобный момент. И конечно, то, как он самовольно сбегал через врата Роад и, встречая акума, уничтожал их, а потом выслушивал очередную истерику от папочки и терпел недовольные взгляды самого Графа. Были драки, были склоки, но все заканчивалось одинаково — они мирились и возвращались к привычному ритму сумасшедшей семейки.  
"Я и правда, наверное, псих" — подумал мальчик, рассматривая в отражении багровые следы на белоснежной шее, оставленные ему на память любимым дядюшкой. — "Тики чуть меня не убил, но злости я почему-то не чувствую. Может, я мазохист? С ними станешь... Но все же, почему я не злюсь на него? Да что же со мной такое, черт возьми?!"  
И внезапно его охватило нестерпимое желание увидеть их. Или хотя бы услышать. И это желание оказалось настолько сильным, что в секунду перевесило все страхи, сомнения и всю путаницу мыслей в голове. Натренированная память сразу же подсказала, что в коридоре рядом с входной дверью стоит сильно потрепанный жизнью, но на вид еще вполне рабочий телефон. А набрать нужный номер и дождаться ответа оказалось и вовсе минутным делом.  
-Резиденция Камелот, добрый день.  
-...Милли?  
-Да. Кто это?  
-...  
-Кто это?  
-...это Аллен. Роад дома?  
-Господин Аллен! Вы так внезапно исчезли, весь дом на ушах стоит! С Вами все в порядке?! Вы...  
-Милли, успокойся. — Аллену пришлось прервать девушку, способную своими восклицаниями занять его на добрых полчаса, а то и на час. — Роад дома?  
-Да, госпожа дома.  
-Будь любезна, позови ее, пожалуйста.  
-Слушаюсь господин.  
Ждать пришлось не так уж и долго, и впоследствии Аллен даже не раз думал, что Роад каким-то своим шестым чувством знала, что он позвонит именно сегодня и сейчас.  
-Братик! — вопль на другом конце провода оглушил его, но все-таки заставил улыбнуться.  
-И тебе здравствуй, сестренка.  
-Аллен, что это все значит? Где ты? С тобой все в порядке? Ты здоров? Не голоден? Тебя никто не обидел? Ты тепло одет?  
Хотелось и плакать, и смеяться одновременно. Плакать — оттого, что посмел усомниться в правдивости чувств сестры и заставить ее волноваться, а смеяться — понимая, что все еще есть тот, кому ты не безразличен, но жизнь портишь себе сам.  
-Роад, притормози. Со мной все в порядке, честное слово. — попытался успокоить сестру Аллен, но тщетно.  
-Правда? Тогда почему я слышу жалобные стоны твоего желудка?  
-Ээээммм... Я сейчас поем, честное камелотское.  
-Скажи где ты, и я заберу тебя. И накормлю!  
-...  
-...Аллен?  
-Послушай, Роад... — слова комом застревали в горле, отказываясь быть озвученными вслух. -Я... Я не вернусь домой...  
-Аллен...  
-Постой! Дослушай меня до конца, пока я хоть как-то могу все сформулировать... Я люблю тебя, Роад, всех вас люблю, вы ведь моя семья. Но я не могу сделать вида, что ничего не произошло, ты должна это понимать. Я хочу разобраться в себе, понять, что из себя представляю... Но в данный момент это возможно только вдали от вас.  
-Аллен? — раздался притихший голос на другом конце провода.  
-Да?  
-Это из-за того, что мы солгали тебе или... из-за Тики?  
-Не знаю... Наверное, и то, и другое.  
-Но, Аллен! Ты ведь знаешь, что Тики никогда...!  
-Знаю. — оборвал ее юноша. — Но я причинил ему вред, совершенно не управляя собой. Да, это был защитный рефлекс, но вдруг в следующий раз я очнусь в окружении ваших трупов? Ты об этом подумала? ...Роад? Роад?  
-Ты прав, Аллен.  
Можно все свалить на помехи в телефоне, но ее голос... дрожал?  
-Ты абсолютно прав.  
-Роад, все в порядке? Я что-то не то сказал? — Аллена не покидало ощущение, что Роад сейчас прибывала в том же состоянии, что и на злополучном вечере, когда он играл на пианино. — Сестренка?  
-Ты, наверное, позвонил, чтобы узнать, что с Тики?  
Такая грубая по исполнению смена темы разговора была просто непростительна в семье политика, но Аллен действительно переживал за здоровье дядюшки, так что позволил себе повестись на это и не задавать лишних вопросов.  
-Он не сильно пострадал?  
-Сегодня с утра уже успел обматерить папеньку, — рассмеялась для разрядки атмосферы Роад. — и швырнуть в него подносом с недоеденным супом. К вечеру, думаю, уже сможет выбраться из кровати.  
-Он прикован к кровати?!  
-Да, только буквально. Папенька побоялся, что швы разойдутся, поэтому и попросил меня ПОПРОСИТЬ Тики отлежаться хотя бы день.  
-Узнаю сестренку. — улыбнулся Аллен. Перечить Роад Камелот вряд ли посмел даже Граф. Ой... Граф... Как же о нем можно было-то забыть?  
-Знаешь, он очень переживает из-за случившегося. — продолжала тем временем Роад. — И бесится по большей части из-за того, что ты пропал, а ему не разрешают отправиться на твои поиски.  
И хорошо, что не разрешают — при всем желании Аллен не мог даже представить, как вести себя с Тики после неудачной попытки совращения и последующего убийства.  
-Передай ему... Передай ему, что мы квиты, и что я все равно бы ушел, независимо от его поступка.  
-А ты ушел бы? — засомневалась девочка.  
-Наверное, да... Сейчас уже трудно что-либо сказать. Но ты лучше скажи мне о Графе, он знает что-нибудь о случившемся?  
-Еще нет, мы не говорили ему.  
-Но придется... — задумчиво изрек Аллен, экстренно соображая, что же такое придумать. По напряженной тишине в трубке он догадался, что Роад тоже примкнула к его мозговому штурму.  
-Может, скажем ему, что отправили тебя учиться в зарубежный пансионат?  
-А он поверит?  
-Не знаю... Но мы с папенькой на всякий случай эту отговорку для матушки придумали.  
-Не, не поверит. Я бы точно не поверил. Но хорошо, что вы придумали, что сказать Трисии, она здесь вообще не при чем. Извинитесь, пожалуйста, перед ней за меня, я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась.  
-Конечно... Но что же нам делать с Графом?  
-Хороший вопрос... — оказалось очень трудно придумать настолько правдоподобную ложь, чтобы даже Граф не почувствовал подвоха, да и время поджимало — миссис Райс уже крикнула из кухни, что обед почти готов… в общем, Аллен сдался. – Может, просто скажем ему правду? Что я ушел из дому, горя желанием познать себя, но обещал вернуться? По головке он меня, конечно, не погладит, но и не убьет же? — на ум сразу же пришло то, что совсем недавно он уже задавался похожим вопросом, но точного ответа так и не получил, так как от Графа можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
-Господин Уолкер! Все готово, проходите в гостиную!  
-Аллен, кто это там с тобой? — сразу же насторожилась, услышав чужой голос, Роад.  
-Все, сестренка, мне пора.  
-Аллен!  
-Мне действительно пора, я еще позвоню, обещаю.  
-Аллен, просто скажи, где ты...?!  
Но ответа на заданный в последние секунды вопрос Мечта Ноя так и не получила — в трубке вместо голоса Аллена Камелот раздались прерывистые гудки. Да и о том, что он решил примкнуть к экзорцистам, девочка не узнала бы в любом случае — сказать подобное у Аллена просто не хватило духа.  
++++++++++++++  
-Правда, правда? Ну и какой он из себя, этот ученик Кросса? Ну же, рассказывай.  
-Смо…  
-Он сильный? Слабый? Где-то посередине?  
-Смотри…  
-Нет, нет, он, наверное, совсем забитый, и я его прекрасно понимаю – жить с Кроссом даже Канде не пожелаешь…  
-Кому…  
-Ммм… даже страшно представить, чтобы было, если бы Канду воспитывал Кросс… Либо Юу спился, либо зарубил бы генерала в первый же год…  
-Смотритель Комуи!!!  
-…Лави, что за крики? Где уважение к старшим? Это некультурно, между прочим. Я тут занят, еле-еле выкроил минутку, чтобы перекинуться с вами парой слов, а ты на меня кричишь. Я и обидеться могу, знаешь ли.  
Книжник-младший мог поклясться, что смотритель Черного Ордена сейчас развалился в своем любимом кресле, накручивая телефонный провод на палец и покачивая ногой в такт гневных воплей командующего Ривера где-то совсем недалеко, а на его так называемой «работе» вместо подписи аккуратными кругами стоят следы от кружки с кофе. И этот человек еще смеет читать ему мораль… Но больше всего Лави раздражало в смотрителе то, что последний был человеком совсем и совсем неглупым, а маска «веселого дурачка» даже в какой-то мере роднила их. Серьезным Комуи позволял себе быть лишь перед кругом избранных, и Лави, к огромному своему огорчению, в этот список не входил. А вот его учитель – да. И как следствие из этого — вытянуть из Комуи хоть что-то полезное мог тоже только Книжник, ибо на Лави все еще весел ярлык "зеленого юнца". Вот и сейчас хотелось преодолеть то огромное количество километров и водных миль, взять смотрителя за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть. Но это, в любом случае, невозможно, да и результата никого не принесет.  
-Дай сюда трубку, Лави. Да, это Книжник…. Ученик Кросса? До конца еще непонятно, но мальчик любопытный… Сейчас с Кандой… Да, мне тоже интересно, поэтому я и настоял на таком распределении… Активность акума? Вполне возможно. Недавно произошла очень крупная авария на строительстве верфи на побережье, погибло много людей. Графу было на чем поживиться… Да, мы встретили наблюдателей и забрали у них чистую силу. Это довольно рискованно с Вашей стороны, Комуи, доверять не-экзорцистам перевоз подобного груза… Да… Да… Хорошо, мы выезжаем немедленно. Да, думаю, они справятся. До встречи.  
-И что он сказал? — накинулся Лави на своего учителя сразу же, как только тот повесил трубку, и получил в ответ хмурый взгляд.  
-Мы отправляемся в Испанию, проверить кое-какую информацию, а Канда отвезет Чистую Силу в Главное Управление и заодно сопроводит туда Уолкера.  
-Какую информацию?  
-Позже расскажу, сейчас мы должны найти Канду.  
-Нечестнооооо! Вот мне Комуи и слова не сказал, а тебе все сразу выложил! Дискриминация! — для пущего эффекта Лави еще принялся размахивать руками.  
-Ты позвонил ему пять минут назад...  
-...и смог произнести от силы десять слов!  
На это Книжник даже не потрудился ничего возразить — Комуи останется Комуи навеки.  
Расплатившись с хозяином таверны, где и произошла встреча с искателями, за ценную информацию и использование телефона в сокрытой комнате, путники вышли на оживленную улицу. О прошедшем дожде напоминали только грязные лужи, да хмурое небо, которое обещало сегодня еще не раз застать врасплох путников и окатить их по-новой.  
-И где нам их искать? Ты так быстро меня увел, что мы даже о месте встречи не договорились.  
-Это маленькая деревушка, Лави.  
-И?  
-Это маленькая деревушка, Лави. — повторил Книжник с большим нажимом, дополнив фирменным взглядом "мой-ученик-идиот-и-это-не-лечится".  
-Это маленькая деревушка, и здесь всего лишь один постоялый двор, да? – Лави как-то запоздало вспомнил, что по умолчанию все экзорцисты встречаются в гостиницах или других пригодных для ночлега местах.  
-Года не прошло... И этого оболтуса я готовлю в свои приемники, позор на мои седые волосы...  
-Это ты про свои три волосинки? — весело хмыкнул Лави, за что сразу и получил. — Больно, Панда! Ай, больно!  
Можно было дурачиться и дальше, но тяжелый взгляд учителя приводил книжника-младшего в чувство получше любых затрещин.  
-Ты помнишь, зачем мы здесь, Лави?  
-Наблюдать, записывать, но не вмешиваться... Все я помню, старик! Но как я могу писать что-либо, если ты умалчиваешь факты и не посвящаешь меня в то, что происходит вокруг?  
-Ты еще слишком мал и глуп. — хмыкнул книжник, входя в небольшое здание чуть поодаль от главной улицы.  
Лави тенью последовал за ним, даже не помышляя закончить начатую дискуссию или хотя бы ее отложить.  
-А ты не думал, что я веду себя как ребенок, потому что ты обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком?  
-Лави...  
-Нет, я серьезно. Мог хотя бы рассказать про Кросса или объяснить, почему отправил Аллена с Кандой. Юу ведь его доведет и бросит одного посреди незнакомого города!  
-Сомневаюсь. Мальчишка довольно сильный, так что он сможет дать достойный отпор. Ты переоцениваешь Канду.  
-Это ты его недооцениваешь. — Лави кивнул головой в сторону окна в импровизированном холле, около которого на потрепанном диване в гордом одиночестве восседал упомянутый японец. -Юууууу... а где Аллен?  
-Жить надоело, глупый кролик?  
-Да что ж за день такой, который раз уже глупым обзывают.  
-Потому что это правда, идиот.  
-Канда, ты не ответил на вопрос — где Аллен?  
На книжника, естественно, метать злобные взгляды мечник не стал, обойдясь своим фирменным надменным "пфе".  
-Где-то шляется.  
-Ты должен был за ним приглядывать. – настаивал на своем старик.  
-В няньки не нанимался.  
-Где ты его хотя бы оставил?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
Пока Книжник из всех сил пытался расколоть эту каменную глыбу, Лави в сторонке тихо посмеивался над его бесплодными усилиями. Но время уходило — это прекрасно понимали и старик, и его ученик, решивший все-таки придти на помощь своему учителю.  
-Юуууу… мы прямо сейчас сваливаем в Испанию по новому заданию Комуи, а тебе поручено отвезти в Черный Орден Чистую силу… и Аллена Уолкера. Это приказ, Юу, и не смотри так на меня, не я его отдавал.  
Канда с недоверием уставился на Книжника, но тот с готовностью поддержал кивком частичную ложь Лави. Ослушаться прямого приказа японец никогда бы не посмел, а что он сделает с Лави, когда поймет, что тот соврал насчет обязательного сопровождения Аллена, его уже не касалось. Убить – не убьет, а парочка лишних тумаков рыжему идиоту не помешает, авось поумнеет.  
Под скрежетание зубов Канда все же забрал Чистую Силу и попрощался с Книжником и его учеником, пообещав тихо последнему, что тот не жилец. Лави в ответ пожелал ему удачи, воспринимая обещание скорейшей смерти за напутствие доброго пути. Так что в итоге Канда остался в одиночестве посредине главного зала постоялого двора, попутно отпугивая немногочисленный персонал, и мысленно разрезал одного седого мальчишку на сотни кусочков. Проделав подобное несколько раз и довольно улыбнувшись, чем до икоты напугал невинных свидетелей такого простого на взгляд проявления чувств, двинулся на поиски мелкого недо-экзорциста. Стиснутая в ладони рукоять любимого меча дарила ему надежду на хоть какое-то душевное успокоение. Правда, спустя два часа безуспешных поисков, даже это не спасало – Канда оказался взвинчен до предела, и аура гнева вокруг него замечалась уже невооруженным глазом. А когда он подходил к несчастному торговцу или вылавливал неосторожного прохожего и начинал расспрашивать про «седого недомерка», его тон и выражение лица настолько выбивали простых людей из колеи, что они начинали заикаться от страха, чем злили Канду еще сильнее, а это в свою очередь наводило на них еще больший ужас. В общем, получился такой замкнутый круг, прервать который не представлялось ни малейшей возможности – темпераментный японец никогда не являлся душой компании и вряд ли в ближайшем будущем собирался меняться. И вполне вероятно, что именно эта его черта повлияла на то, что он ничего не рассказал Лави и Книжнику об истинной натуре Уолкера. Канда просто хотел как можно сильнее абстрагироваться от окружающих. Он не лез в их дела и не допускал, чтобы они лезли в его. Книжник-младший являлся лишь досадным исключением из этого правила – как бы Канда не угрожал ему и даже периодически опускался до рукоприкладства, рыжий идиот все равно нарывался раз за разом. И только Канда понадеялся, что наконец-то остался один и предоставлен сам себе, как на него свалили нового идиота.  
-Умри, экзорцист!  
Внезапно появившийся из-за спины акума внес приятное разнообразие в этот испорченный донельзя вечер. Но вот то, что он оказался второго уровня, уже грозило перерасти в очередную головную боль. И около десятка акума первого уровня, заполнившие собой ясное небо и вызвавшие нешуточные крики крестьян, тоже способствовали этому. Но Канда не был бы Кандой, если бы подобная ситуация не вызвала у него ничего, кроме улыбки.  
-И не надейся. – довольно произнес он, обнажая катану.  
А Уолкер пусть сам о себе позаботиться. А если и подохнет – меньше проблем.  
++++++++++++++  
-Взрыв? — Аллен настороженно обернулся в сторону окон, выходящих на улицу и прислушался получше. – Только что… Вы не слышали?  
-Нет. -старушка выглядела удивленной и все-таки повернула голову в том же направлении, что и Уолкер. — Вы уверены, Аллен?  
-Дааа... Вот снова!  
Теперь взрывы стали намного громче и любое отрицание стало невозможным.  
-Я должен пойти, посмотреть, что там случилось. — Аллен моментально вскочил из-за стола, горя желанием выбежать на улицу и убедиться, что это не кто-то из его семьи, но внезапно был схвачен за руку миссис Райс.  
-Подождите, юноша!  
-Что?  
Старушка на несколько секунд растерялась, но тут же нашла ответ.  
-Там может быть опасно!  
-Вы знаете, что там происходит?  
-Нет... Но все равно, вдруг с Вами что-то случится?  
Крохотная эмоция промелькнувшая всего на мгновение в ее глазах ошарашила Аллена, заставив понять отвратительную правду и горько усмехнуться. Одна маленькая деталь — и головоломка собирается совершенно в другую картину.  
Черт бы побрал Шерила и его уроки светской жизни. А ведь как хорошо играла, нигде не сфальшивила!  
Чертов Шерил, чтоб его...  
-Миссис Райс... Почему Вы живете на окраине деревни?  
-Мой муж... Он любил быть вдали от шума...  
-Любил? Может его заставили полюбить?  
-О чем это Вы? — удивилась миссис Райс, но ее маска уже начала трескаться, и она терялась в своей роли.  
-Знаете, если подумать... Когда Вы вели меня к себе, краем глаза я замечал недовольные и возмущенные взгляды, направленные в нашу сторону. Я тогда принял это на свой счет, с моей-то внешностью это неудивительно... Но ведь эти взгляды предназначались Вам?  
-Что Вы такое говорите...? -отпустив Аллена, она сама отшатнулась от него, тем самым только подтвердив его догадку.  
-Вы упоминали о трагедии при строительстве верфи... Что там произошло на самом деле миссис Райс? Или вернее спросить — почему это произошло?  
-я... Я не... Они...  
Видимо, это было слишком для нее, Аллену даже стало жалко такую милую на вид старушку, сейчас сгибающуюся под тяжестью темного прошлого.  
-Миссис Райс, скажите мне только одно... Вы знаете, кто такой Тысячелетний Граф?  
Ее заполненные слезами глаза читались как открытая книга, и Аллен стиснул зубы, уже будучи практически на сто процентов уверенным в том, что взрывы в деревни раздаются из-за него.  
-И он прекрасно осведомлен, что я здесь? — продолжил он.  
В этот раз она даже кивнула.  
Ну, вот тебе и сто процентов. Можно смело идти, приветствовать парад, присланный в свою честь. Но сначала...  
-Миссис Райс, — Аллен подошел к женщине и, взяв ее руки в свои, нежно сжал. — я не знаю, почему Вы стали посредником и согласились работать на Графа, я не знаю, чем вызвана нелюбовь ваших односельчан к Вам с мужем, но лично передо мной Вы ни в чем не виноваты.  
Миссис Райс подняла заплаканное лицо, чтобы увидеть мягкую и нежную улыбку седовласого юноши.  
"Он похож на ангела" — внезапно подумала она.  
-Вы...  
-Ничего не говорите, миссис Райс. В любом случае, я бы столкнулся с ним... Только это вышло несколько раньше, чем я предполагал. Не вините себя.  
Мягко поцеловав старую женщину в лоб и потрепав по загривку дога, пристроившегося рядом с ней, Аллен разыскал свою куртку и, набросив капюшон на голову, поспешил покинуть это место.  
Сначала он просто шел быстрым шагом, потом, услышав очередной взрыв намного отчетливее, перешел на бег, а потом и вовсе понесся, не жалея сил. Он довольно быстро смог определить просто на слух, когда шум исходил от разрушенного здания, а когда от взрыва акума. Последний он знал так же хорошо, как и воскресную молитву, на которую часто приходилось ходить вместе с остальными Камелотами, дабы поддерживать статус идеальной семьи. Чем этот звук отличался от другого звука, сопровождающего взрыв большого предмета? Скрежетом. Едва уловимым, режущим душу скрежетом. И голосом, с любовью шепчущим "спасибо". И именно из-за этого голоса Аллен никогда не обращал внимания на возмущения Графа и остальной семейки по поводу того, что он уничтожает акума при первой же появившейся возможности. Поэтому, кстати, и вся их прислуга в доме была экстренно заменена на живых людей.  
Очередной взрыв прозвучал совсем рядом, и новый дом оказался объят пламенен, сжирающим его изнутри и перекидывающимся на соседние постройки.  
"Черт возьми! Здесь ведь не город, где практически всё из камня!" — с ужасом осознал Аллен.  
Улица заполненная криками, огнем и запахом жженой кожи – от всего этого начинало тошнить. Но хуже всего было понимать, что это все это происходит по твоей вине. Аллен молил матушку-природу, чтобы снова пошел дождь и хоть как-то помог справиться с этой катастрофой.  
-Нооой… господин…ной…  
Аллен обернулся на скрипучий голос, прекрасно осознавая, что именно увидит за собой. И не ошибся.  
-Покойся с миром, несчастная душа. – прыжок, преображение руки, удар и очередное тихое «спасибо». – Покойся с миром…  
Интересно, сколько их здесь?  
-Нет, ты только посмотри! – раздался слишком знакомый голос прямо над его головой. – Только отвернешься, и он снова начинает безобразничать!  
Вот что больше всего не понимал Аллен в Графе, так это то, как при его диаметрах и центнерах маленький Леро мог удержать подобную тушу в воздухе. И тем более, как эта туша может мягко, подобно перышку, приземляться на дорогу, хотя по всем законом физики должна упасть и пробить собой проход в ад. Оставалось надеяться, что никому из экзорцистов сейчас не приспичит искать новенького.  
-Добрый вечер... Граф.  
-Добрый вечер, мой мальчик.  
Где-то Канда бился с акума, где-то раздавались взрывы и рушились здания, а Аллен стоял перед мировым злом в лице Тысячелетнего Графа и изо всех сил надеялся провалиться сквозь землю или, на крайний случай, хотя бы стать невидимкой.  
-А где же объятия, Аллен? Мы с тобой так давно не виделись. — решил поддеть его Граф, но просчитался, в ту же секунду получив оторопелый взгляд и наглое:  
-Ты совсем свихнулся? Мы с тобой уже года четыре как не обнимаемся, тем более с твоим-то пузом это довольно проблематично. Да и не виделись всего недели три... Эй, ты чего?  
Аллена посетили нехорошие предчувствия, когда он заметил, как Граф стал похлопывать себя по животу, явно не в созерцании излишек жира, а поисках чего-то иного.  
-Что-то потерял? — решил он его поддеть, делая на всякий случай шаг назад.  
-Нет. Просто жалею, что перестал носить пояса.  
-Пояса? Зачем тебе пояс, ты и так толстый. Ты же не собираешься...?  
Осталось только сглотнуть и сделать еще несколько шагов, так как Граф очень так недобро покосился в его, Аллена, сторону. А Аллен прекрасно догадывался, какого рода мысли могут скрываться за этой улыбкой клоуна.  
-Не смей! — заорал юноша и рванул было назад, подальше отсюда и Графа с его бредовыми идеями, но в мгновение ока оказался схвачен за ухо.  
-Ох, говорил я Шерилу, пороть тебя надо было в детстве, а он "ребенок, ребенок, не педагогично". Избаловали, совсем от рук отбился, засранец.  
-Больно, отпусти! Понял я все! Отпусти меня!  
-Нет, не понял, — спокойно возразил ему Граф, ведя за ухо за собой. — Кто Роад до слез довел? Кто Тики всю грудь исполосовал? Кто родительский дом без единой записки и объяснения бросил?  
-Я позвонил Роад! И все объяснил! Больно!  
-И ты это называешь объяснениями? "Ушел, но обещал вернуться" — это что такое, я тебя спрашиваю?  
-А подслушивать нехорошо!  
-Врать тоже!  
-Кто бы говорил!  
И здесь уже крыть было нечем — оба "хороши" и прекрасно об этом осведомлены. Так что словесная баталия на какое-то время остановилась, уступив ведущее место гневным взглядам и скрежету зубов. Но из-за нежной графской лапки, крепко удерживающей беснующегося мальчишку, любая попытка разбежаться по разные стороны была обречена на провал. Аллен прекрасно понимал, что выбраться из подобного положения он сможет только без уха. А к этой маленькой части своего тела он как-то привык и не хотел ее терять.  
-Отпусти. — на этот раз спокойно произнес он.  
-Чтобы ты опять убежал? Ни за что. Мы возвращаемся домой.  
-Нет, не возвращаемся.  
И что-то в его взгляде заставило Графа разжать руку и с новым интересом взглянуть на мальчишку, будто видя его в первый раз.  
-Аллен, солнышко, расскажи дяде Графу, кто тебе поведал об экзорцистах?  
-А по зубам?  
-А по жопе?  
-А у тебя ремня нет!  
-А я рукой. И не забывай про Леро, мой мальчик...  
При этих словах розовый зонтик осторожно начал перемещаться подальше от спорящих.  
-А я Роад пожалуюсь!  
-А я тоже.  
И здесь, в принципе, оба поняли, что спор зашел в тупик — вызвать на себя немилость Роад Камелот было просто страшно.  
-Аллен, почему ты не хочешь вернуться домой? Все волнуются. — на лице графа царила неизменная улыбка, но сейчас она смотрелась как-то грустно.  
-А почему я должен?  
-Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?  
-Не хочешь выпускать из виду 14-того?  
-Засранец мелкий... — пробурчал Граф, раздумывая, что же ему сделать такое с Алленом, чтобы тот и урок усвоил, и домой вернулся, и Роад еще не нажаловался. Вообще, было очень обидно, что в большинстве случаев юноша предпочитал решать все сам, своими силами, но когда дело касалось Графа, обязательно подключал старшую из Ноев. Несправедливость какая-то!  
-Аллен, дело вовсе не в 14-том...  
-Да уж. Действительно. — оборвал его Аллен. — Дело вовсе не в том, что мне все время врали о том, кто я и чем занимается наша семья. Подумаешь, убийства. Подумаешь, в один прекрасный момент я исчезну, и мое тело захватит 14-тый. Подумаешь, Тики попытался меня убить, а моя рука в результате чуть было не убила его, причем проделала это без моего непосредственного участия. Действительно, какие глупости. И чего я так остро реагирую?  
-Чего ты от меня хочешь, Аллен? — устало потер переносицу Граф. — Я могу пообещать тебе, что, когда придет время пробуждения 14-того, твой разум и тело останутся при тебе, но, сдается мне, ты сейчас не поверишь не единому моему слову.  
На какое-то время Аллен действительно задумался, оценивая свое положение на шахматной доске и возможные варианты дальнейшего развития игры. И, надо отдать должное Графу — тот терпеливо ждал ответа юноши.  
-Я поверю тебе... Если... — вот это "если" Тысячелетнему совсем не понравилось. — Во-первых, ты уберешь всех акума из этой деревни и оставишь в покое миссис Райс...  
-Кого?  
-Твоего посредника здесь. Но я еще не говорил — во-вторых, позволяешь мне уйти с экзорцистами и ничего не говоришь об этом ни Роад, ни кому-либо еще из нашей семьи.  
-А ты не обнаглел, мальчик мой?  
Отвечать Аллен даже не подумал нужным — лишь улыбнулся фирменной улыбкой истинного сына семьи Камелот.  
-Я тебе нужен в любом случае, так что... А если попробуешь меня сейчас забрать силой, то я устрою тебе такую веселую жизнь, что ты еще пожалеешь, что вообще меня нашел.  
"Маленькая умная сволочь..." — подумал про себя Граф, а Аллен, словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся еще шире.  
И ведь действительно сделает — мальчишка не из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер.  
-Один год, — через несколько напряженных минут изрек Граф.  
-Что? — не совсем понял Аллен.  
-Даю тебе год. В семье я никому ничего не скажу, но через год ты обязан вернуться, хочешь ты того или нет. — Обычно, когда Граф говорит в подобном тоне, никто не помышляет не то чтобы что-то ему возразить, а даже просто посметь вставить слово. Но, почувствовав, что фортуна сегодня на его стороне, Аллен решил наглеть и дальше.  
-И прикажи акума перестать называть меня "господином Ноем". Не хотелось бы так легко оказаться раскрытым.  
Тут даже Леро пораженно ойкнул и на всякий случай укрылся за ближайшей целой постройкой. И очень вовремя — так как у Графа несколько раз очень уж характерно дернулся уголок рта.  
-Договорились. — Прошипел он сквозь зубы и мысленно отдал всем акума приказ уходить. — А теперь прочь с глаз моих долой, пока я не передумал. Беги, спасай своего дружка с катаной.  
"Канда!" — сразу же догадался Аллен и поспешил на поиски своего новоявленного коллеги, направившись в ту сторону, откуда в небо поднялся целый рой акума, здраво рассудив, что экзорцист именно там.  
Позже Аллен с огорчением поймет, что Граф очень ловко сыграл на его чувствах, оставив себе кучу лазеек, благодаря которым сможет сделать этот год мнимой свободы наиболее увлекательным. Но юношу всегда больше волновало чужое благополучие, чем собственное, и Граф был прекрасно об этом осведомлен.  
-И Вы действительно его отпустите? — осторожно поинтересовался Леро, подлетев к Тысячелетнему.  
-Пусть идет. Возможно, так даже будет лучше — наш маленький идеалист увидит собственными глазами, что из себя представляет " светлая" сторона.  
-Но ведь Орден так просто не вытащит на поверхность свои темные делишки...  
Граф довольно хмыкнул и поправил свой цилиндр, обвитый лозой плюща.  
-Значит, мы поможем этому произойти... Я все равно собирался открыть новую главу в этой истории при участии моих дорогих апостолов.  
-Значит... — Леро уже сочувствовал Камелоту-младшему. — Аллен в любом случае столкнется с семьей...  
-...и будет с ними по разную сторону баррикад. — довольно закончил за него Граф. — Я пообещал ему, что ничего не скажу им напрямую, но это не значит, что его тайна не раскроется при непосредственной встрече с кем-то из Ноев. А ее так легко организовать.  
-Но это сломает его!  
-Вот именно, вот именно...  
Граф не счел нужным добавлять, что чем слабее душевно окажется Аллен, тем легче 14-тому будет захватить контроль над его телом, потому что Леро и сам прекрасно это понимал. Но больше всего маленький розовый зонтик волновался о том, что в данном случае произойдет со всей семьей, ведь изменения, происходящие с одним, не смогут не затронуть остальных.  
++++++++++++++  
Медленно и тихо в полной темноте столь же темная капля срывается вниз и падает с глухим звуком в бесконечный мрак. Откуда она срывается — остается загадкой, так же как и то, почему, падая в пустоту, капля вызывает круги, словно на воде. Наверное, здесь все-таки есть какой-то потаенный смысл, но Канда пытается об этом не задумываться. Во всяком случае, монотонная капель во много раз лучше, чем кошмары из прошлого. С каждым годом, неимоверными усилиями и часами тренировок и медитаций у Канды все-таки получалось изгонять их из своего сознания. Но на место кошмаров пришла тьма, в которой не было ничего, кроме одинокой капли, появляющейся из ниоткуда и исчезающей в никуда. Но иногда на темной глади проступали белоснежные цветки лотоса. Сначала где-то вдали проступали очертания одинокого цветка, похожего на странный светоч в этом мраке, следом появлялся еще один, и еще, и еще... И Канда даже не мог толком сказать, как же лучше — когда вокруг только темнота, или когда из черной воды прорастают белоснежные поля лотосов.  
Очень часто случается так, что просыпаясь, ты все еще находишься во власти сна, и грань между ним и реальностью настолько тонка, что трудно различить, где кончается одно и начинается другое. А в некоторых случаях, когда видения и иллюзии преследуют тебя и наяву, различить эту грань практически невозможно. И это пугает. Ведь лотосы преследовали его и в реальной жизни. Меньше всего Канда Юу хотел бы, чтобы кто-то узнал о том, что каждое утро, проснувшись, он долгое время притворяется спящим, чтобы в должной мере осознать, что же реально, а что принадлежало сну. Или кошмару — это как повезет. Глупость? А каково бы было постоянно и везде видеть цветы. На кровати, на полу, на людях, в еде... Но их видел только Канда. Иногда лотосов было много, и они величественным полем застилали все вокруг, источая сладкий терпкий аромат. Иногда их практически не было, цветка два-три, не больше. Это не удивляло. Уже не удивляло. Но этим утром случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее – Канда встретил человека, совершенно непроницаемого для лотосов. Чем ближе они подходили к перекрестку, на котором их ждал новоявленный экзорцист, тем меньше вокруг становилось цветов, а возле мальчишки они и вовсе пропали. Вначале Канда не придал этому значения, всякое бывает. Но стоило ему кинуть мальчишку в деревне и уйти от него на приличное расстояние, как все вернулось на круги своя.  
Это бесило.  
Настораживало.  
Кто он такой, черт возьми?  
Канду просто разрывало от противоречия – с одной стороны он хотел докопаться до правды, а с другой – жизненное кредо не соваться в чужую жизнь было все еще в силе. Но разговор с книжниками, поиск этого самого мелкого и нападение акума на какое-то время отвлекли его. Безумие битвы – это то, для чего его и создали, да и появление второго уровня позволило отвлечься от странных мыслей. Но в определенный момент перед глазами снова появился мрак. И снова одинокими побегами в ней расцветали лотосы.  
Уже привычно. Все нормально.  
«Канда»  
Голос, прибывший издалека, одной волной смел все цветы.  
«Чертов шпендель» — успел подумать Юу прежде, чем полностью провалиться в темноту.  
И в этот раз ему ничего не снилось – не было ни кошмаров, ни темноты с лотосами, абсолютно ничего. Даже пробуждение казалось слишком резким, будто прошла всего минута, а не несколько часов. А по тому, что нанесенные акума раны больше не отвлекали его, Канда понял, что прошли именно часы.  
Он оказался в незнакомой комнате без каких-либо изысков, а по качке легко угадывалось, что это была каюта. Осталось только выяснить, как он сюда попал.  
Но и это оказалось вопросом нескольких мгновений – стоило чужому тело приблизиться достаточно близко и засопеть прямо в ухо напряженному японцу. И, развернувшись на другой бок, Канда увидел никого иного как Аллена Уолкера.  
-Какого хрена?!  
Мелкий все так же безмятежно спал.  
-Эй! Стручок недоделанный!  
Нулями.  
Для третьей попытки Канда решил не мелочиться и просто одним движением спихнул мальчишку на пол.  
-А? — Сочетание крайне удивленного выражения лица и взлохмаченных волос умилили бы любого. Если бы этим "любым" не был Канда Юу.— Что случилось?  
-С какого перепугу ты рядом со мной разлегся?!  
-Че? Ааааа... Так кровать всего одна, а все остальные каюты заняты.  
Аллен попытался снова залезть на кровать, но его попытка была прервана четким ударом в живот.  
-Ты совсем сдурел? – прохрипел с пола Аллен и не замедлил снова подняться. – Еще раз объясняю для особо развитых среди слабоодаренных – каюта одна, кровать одна. Нефиг здесь принцессу изображать.  
-Ты кого принцессой назвал?! – взревел Канда и отточенным движением потянулся к мечу… и осознал, что его нигде нет. Причину отсутствия горячо любимого оружия он прекрасно понял по одной нагло улыбающейся морде. – Где моя катана, стручок?  
-Я, по-твоему, совсем дурак?  
-Да.  
-Сам такой. Пока нормально не поговорим, оружия тебе не видать.  
-Я и голыми руками тебя прихлопну, мелкий.  
-Попробуй. Уж что-что, а в рукопашке меня натаскали. Но даже если ты меня победишь и забьешь до полусмерти, я тебе все равно не скажу, где находится твоя катана.  
-Ты маленькая, наглая…  
-Канда…— прервал его Аллен, – мы с тобой плохо начали, понимаю…  
-Даже не надейся, что мы подружимся.  
-Даже в мыслях не было. – поспешил его уверить Уолкер. – Я уже понял, что ты за человек, и не тешу себя иллюзиями насчет нашего дальнейшего счастливого будущего. – Канда довольно хмыкнул при этих словах. – Я просто хочу расставить все точки над «и». Как ты уже понял, я не такой уж правильный и хороший мальчик, каким пытаюсь казаться. За мной водятся грешки и немало. Но, сейчас, в Черном Ордене, я хочу начать все заново, с чистого листа, поэтому очень убедительно прошу не мешать мне.  
-Почему мне слышится угроза в твоем голосе, недомерок?  
-Какие угрозы, глубокоуважаемый Канда, как можно? – ехидно протянул Аллен, за что ему сразу захотелось дать в его улыбчивую физиономию.  
-Опять нарываешься.  
-Извини. Издержки воспитания. Короче, предлагаю так – плыть нам осталось еще где-то около суток…  
-Откуда знаешь?  
-Ваш смотритель прислал своего человека, он меня сюда и привел, но не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста. В общем, эти сутки мы взаимно терпим друг друга, а по прибытии в штаб делаем вид, что друг друга не знаем.  
-Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще исчез с лица земли.  
-Прекрасно, — согласился Аллен, — сделаем вид, что меня не существует, я только за.  
-А не боишься, что я тебя раскрою при всех?  
-Нет. — улыбнулся, пожимая плечами, Аллен.  
-И с чего такая уверенность?  
-Потому что оно тебе не надо. Я прекрасно понимаю таких людей как ты, Канда. И вмешиваться в чужие отношения ты попросту не будешь.  
Японец испытал жгучее желание свернуть шпенделю шею — просто за то, что тот сказал истинную правду.  
-Ну что, сделаем наши рабочие будни более комфортными? – Аллен протянул руку крайне недовольному японцу, надеясь, что здравый смысл у того все-таки переборет жажду убийства. – Договорились?  
-Пфе… договорились. – но руку жать Канда все-таки не стал.  
-Вот и отлично! – воскликнул Уолкер и одним прыжком забрался на кровать, устраиваясь на своей половине.  
-Ты…  
-Рассвет через пять часов. Тогда и получишь свою катану.  
Прошло несколько очень напряженных минут, прежде чем Канда соизволил в очередной раз фыркнуть, но все же лечь обратно. Но вздохнуть с облегчением Аллен смог только тогда, когда услышал его размеренное сонное дыхание, и мысленно поблагодарил акума, измотавших этого нервного экзорциста. Вскоре тихое покачивание корабля одолело и Камелота-младшего, и, надеясь, что во сне к нему не вернется детская привычка цепляться за лежащих рядом людей — ох, как Тики этим пользовался в свое время – и, на всякий случай, устроившись на самом краю кровати, провалился в столь желанный сон.


	6. "Простые истины"

«И никакие мы не сектанты, мы просто группа ошалелых вооружённых фанатиков»  
(с) WarCraft III

 

Когда живешь в эпоху войн, учишься быть готовой ко всему.  
Когда родной брат и адекватное поведение стойко утвердились как антонимы, тем более ничему не удивляешься.  
Но все-таки, когда в пять утра раздается вой сирены и крик привратника "Акума!", это воспринимается как какая-то злая шутка. Ну, сами посудите... пять утра же...  
И именно поэтому, еще не до конца проснувшаяся, но уже в полной боевой готовности, Ленали Ли влетела в комнату наблюдения и... замерла. Ее взору предстала прелюбопытнейшая картина. Весь научный отдел, имеющий довольно болезненный вид из-за которой уже бессонной ночи, столпился вокруг прожектора, отображающего то, что происходит снаружи. А ее родной брат, по совместительству также Смотритель Черного Ордена, развалился на единственном диване, усиленно делая хмурое лицо. Но Ленали-то прекрасно понимала, что вся эта ситуация его крайне забавляет. Приблизившись к полупрозрачному экрану, девушка попыталась понять, что творится перед вратами Черного Ордена и, самое главное, почему это так сильно веселит ее брата.  
-Джонни, чего ты там копаешься? Когда звук появится?  
-Да не знаю я, что с ним случилось, капитан Ривер. В прошлый раз работал...  
-А кто-нибудь по губам читать умеет?  
-Ты совсем спятил? Изображение скачет постоянно, а с крупными планами вообще беда.  
-Ну, я просто спросил...  
-А нафига вам звук? Крики привратника перебудили пол-Ордена, а весь лексикон Канды мы и так прекрасно знаем, не думаю, что там будет что-то новенькое.  
-Но он, вроде, молчит...  
-Черт! Нифига не видно, звук нужен! Джонни, сделай уже что-нибудь с ним!  
-Да стараюсь я!  
Насколько могла различить Ленали, Канда действительно молчал — он вообще никак не реагировал на созданную шумиху, словно прибывая на одной из своих медитаций. А вот незнакомый юноша с длинными белыми волосами нервничал и еще как. Он разговаривал с привратником, пытался его в чём-то убедить, но у того явно наметилась затяжная истерика, и при каждом вопле "Опасность! Нападение! Акума!" юноша отскакивал на пару метров назад. Казалось, он ищет поддержки у Канды, возможно даже что-то говорит ему, но мечник за все это время не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр.  
-Эй. Смотрите. А тот золотой голем, снующий вокруг головы блондинчика, случаем не генерала Кросса?  
-Похож.  
-Смотритель, Вы что-нибудь знаете об этом?  
-Братик?  
Комуи пожал плечами, усиленно пряча улыбку.  
-О! вроде получилось!  
-...говорю же, меня проклял акума, отсюда и пентакль!  
-Гнать! Шпион! Пособник Тысячелетнего графа!  
-Да нет же! Я экзорцист, ученик генерала Марианна Кросса, у меня задание к смотрителю Комуи.  
-Акума! Помогите! Убивают!  
-Канда, ну скажи ты ему!  
-Пфе. Твои проблемы, шпендель.  
Ленали не верила своим глазам, но Канда... улыбнулся?  
-Ученик Кросса? — невысокий парень в огромных очках вылез из-под днища экрана и, распрямившись, вгляделся в незнакомого юношу, стоящего снаружи. — Но, насколько помню, генерал никогда не брал учеников.  
-Джонни, ты вообще генерала Кросса видел когда-нибудь? — мягко поинтересовался высокий австралиец, откликающийся на Ривера Виенхам, а за глаза именующийся "Великий Спаситель" и вполне заслуженно.  
-Ну так, мельком. Он же уже несколько лет в Ордене не появлялся, да?  
-Так-то это так... Понимаешь, принято считать, что экзорцисты — это апостолы, божьи воины, которые должны нести волю церкви и Господа нашего в люди...  
-Капитан Ривер, я немного не понимаю, о чем Вы.  
-Генерал Кросс мало чем походит на божьего воина, — попытался объяснить ему Ривер, но Джонни все равно непонимающе покачал головой. — Ладно, представь Комуи, который вместо кофе поглощает алкоголь, бегает за девушками и все начальство посылает в далекие края. И лично я бы не доверил ему воспитание будущего апостола, который должен спасти мир и наши жизни.  
С дивана послышалось сдавленное покашливание.  
-А я-то тут при чем?  
-Отношение к окружающим и к работе у вас очень похожи, смотритель Комуи.  
-Да я пашу как лошадь!  
— Будь это так — в половину цокольных комнат можно было бы войти без опаски потерять конечности. Или обзавестись новыми.  
Комуи с видом несправедливо обиженного отвернулся от пристального взгляда Ривера.  
-Акума! Нападение! Спасите!!!  
-Братик! — происходящее все больше и больше напоминало какой-то фарс, и Ленали не выдержала. — Прекрати уже этот балаган! Ты ведь сам мне говорил вчера, что с Кандой едет ученик Кросса. Почему ты не скажешь привратнику впустить его?  
"А как же возможность повеселиться?" — хотел было спросить Комуи, но убийственные взгляды всех находящихся в помещении резко остудили его пыл.  
-Смотритель Комуи...  
-...только не говорите...  
-..все это время...  
-...Вы все прекрасно знали...  
-...двадцать минут...  
-Пойду-ка я, кофе себе заварю! — радостно воскликнул смотритель, поспешив улизнуть до того, как начнётся его линчевание.  
-Комуи!!!!!!  
И пока «великий и мудрейший» Черного Ордена убегал от разъяренной толпы, жаждущей его крови, где-то внизу открылись массивные ворота, пропуская уставших путников вовнутрь.  
-Я уж было подумал, что это никогда не кончится, — выдохнул с облегчением Аллен и тут же внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, ожидая нового подвоха. Но, хотя в слабо освещённом коридоре было немного неуютно, никаких ловушек там не ощущалось.  
-А куда мне теперь идти, Канда?  
-Забыл наш уговор, ничтожество?  
-Нет. Но чем раньше я узнаю ответ на свой вопрос, тем быстрее избавлю тебя от своего общества, так ведь?  
И улыбнулся так искренне и недоуменно, словно это именно Канда только что сморозил очередную глупость.  
Мечник в который раз почувствовал непреодолимое желание придушить мелкого засранца, но кое-как сдержался.  
-Ух ты-ы-ы-ы... Какие высокие потолки... — Аллен тем временем, нисколько не волнуясь за сохранность собственной шкуры, преспокойненько разглядывал все вокруг. — Здесь точно есть, где развернуться.  
-Пфе. Не обращал внимания.  
-Ну, это не удивительно. Сдается мне, что тебя, кроме твоей железки, ничего больше не интересует, — и мальчишка, усмехнувшись, послал такой красноречивый взгляд, что Канда сам не понял, как оказался возле него и, схватив за грудки, угрожающе приподнял нахала.  
-Я тебе, кажется, уже говорил заткнуться.  
-Когда кажется...  
Канда хорошенько встряхнул его, не позволив закончить фразу и тем самым приблизить свою скорую и довольно болезненную кончину. Но все равно шпендель улыбался и смотрел на него самым наглым образом, практически с вызовом.  
-Как же мне хочется убить тебя прямо здесь, — процедил сквозь зубы Канда, — чтобы не видеть твоей вечно улыбающейся рожи, не слышать этого льстивого тона. Все равно как экзорцист ты из себя ничего не представляешь, никто даже не заметит, если я прибью тебя прямо здесь и сейчас...  
-Канда! — громко возмутился рядом женский голос, и парни синхронно повернули головы в ту сторону, откуда он раздался.

Времени на то, чтобы переодеться в форменный костюм, катастрофически не хватало, и, помучившись с минутку, Ленали Ли все же решила пойти на встречу с прибывшими в чем есть, а именно в светло-зеленой пижаме, представлявшей из себя рубашку и короткие шортики. Всё равно ведь ещё раннее утро, мало кто проснулся, да и из-за новой забавы братца...  
Девушке уже не первый раз приходилось краснеть из-за выходок своего старшего брата.  
Она его любила.  
Очень.  
И все в европейском подразделении тоже.  
Но это не мешало Комуи Ли периодически получать от них же дружеские пинки под зад или по голове чисто для повышения работоспособности его мозга. Где именно в теле Смотрителя он находится, научная братия ещё не выяснила.  
Решив, что воспитательную беседу братцу можно прочитать и позже, девушка поспешила к главному входу, здраво рассудив, что там она нужнее.  
И оказалась права.  
Еще на подходе было заметно, что Канда на грани. Любой другой сказал бы, что японец зол как всегда и просто обошёл бы его стороной, но Линали-то выросла вместе с ним. То, как он держал свою катану, как напряженно стоял и прожигал взглядом ничего не подозревающего юношу рядом с ним – Ли прекрасно все поняла. Но немного не успела. Незнакомец повернулся и ответил что-то Канде, мило улыбаясь. Что бы он ни сказал — Канду это взбесило.  
«Как же хорошо, что я сразу пошла сюда», — подумала Ленали и громко закричала:  
-Канда!  
Оставалось только надеяться, что ее за компанию не покромсают…

Канда не очень-то и спешил отпускать юношу, но Аллен особо не настаивал, с любопытством разглядывая появившуюся около них девушку. Она оказалась довольно милой — длинные стройные ножки, красивые формы, густые темные волосы и, что самое главное, очень и очень серьезное выражение лица, не предвещающее мечнику ничего хорошего.  
-Канда, немедленно отпусти его.  
-Сам виноват, не вмешивайся.  
-Он новенький.  
-Это не отмазка.  
-Знаешь, Канда, если бы у меня в руках было что-нибудь тяжелое, я бы обязательно ударила тебя этим по голове..  
"Не пасует перед этим психом... А она сильная", — подумал про себя Аллен, пропустив тот момент, когда мечник с силой отшвырнул его от себя, обеспечив болезненное знакомство пятой точки с каменным полом.  
-Канда! – вновь воскликнула девушка и, подбежав к Аллену, помогла тому встать.  
-Ничего, я в порядке, — поспешил успокоить ее юноша и довольно громко добавил вдогонку уходящему японцу:  
— Спасибо, что помогли мне добраться до Черного Ордена, уважаемый Канда.  
Названный резко обернулся и собрался уже было вновь напомнить об уговоре, но одного взгляда на мило улыбающееся лицо и самые честные глаза на свете хватило, чтобы понять — мальчишка снова вошел в свою роль "вежливого юноши".  
-Пфе.  
-Какой же он все-таки... — пробурчала девушка, провожая взглядом несносного мечника. — Извини, пожалуйста, у Канды довольно непростой характер.  
-Что Вы, не стоит. Это я должен извиняться, что причинил ему и Вам столько проблем. И, забыл представиться — Аллен Уолкер, ученик генерала Кросса. Очень рад знакомству.  
Аллен решил, что поцелуй руки, принятый в высшем обществе при знакомстве с леди, здесь будет откровенно лишним, потому-то и ограничился простым поклоном. Но, как оказалось, ситуацию он явно недооценил.  
-Ленали...Ли...приятно познакомиться... — смущенно пробормотала девушка.  
Уместность подобной реакции Камелот как-то просчитал — одного взгляда на появившийся румянец оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать соответствующие выводы.  
Девушке он понравился.  
И черт его знает, плохо это или хорошо.  
-Может на "ты"? — быстро высказал свое пожелание Аллен, предположив, что своим "выканьем" только добавит очков в образ "галантного молодого юноши", коими часто бредят в своих мечтах юные девы.Бредит им Ленали, или нет — он не знал, но лучше перестраховаться.  
-Да... — все еще мечтательно согласилась девушка, но практически сразу же взяла себя в руки. — Конечно! Пойдем, я покажу тебе здесь все.  
-Спасибо.  
Ну, осталось только порадоваться, что Ленали оказалась вполне адекватной. Она извинилась за свой "неподобающий" внешний вид, на что Аллен тут же отреагировал, попросив прощения за столь раннюю "побудку". И, после секундного замешательства, двоим в пустынном коридоре осталось только звонко рассмеяться. Все напряжение как-то резко сошло на нет, и дальше они уже пошли, весело и непринужденно болтая. Ленали рассказала о том, что Смотритель Ордена является ее старшим братом, а она — что-то вроде его помощницы. Само здание напоминало муравейник, и Аллен с трудом представлял, как он сможет ориентироваться здесь без чьей-либо помощи. Но все же покорно слушал, осматривал и запоминал расположение всех комнат.  
Все здание походило на церковь, но "огромная" — слишком незначительное определение для нее. От здания Черного Ордена действительно бросало в дрожь. И дело было не только в размерах, но и в атмосфере, царившей вокруг, — в серых каменных стенах, единственным украшением которых служили массивные подсвечники, однообразные колонны и редкие охранники, вроде тех, что встретили их у входа. Если бы не одежды и колыхающиеся знамена, которые они держали в руках, их вполне можно было бы принять за статуи. Краем уха Аллен услышал обрывки фраз, хотя мог бы поклясться, что никто не открыл и рта, и там точно присутствовали "седой", "ребенок", "слишком мал". Но в тот момент его больше волновал белый крест-роза, висевший на стене, чем разговоры о собственной персоне.  
Символ Ордена.  
-Аллен, идем! Еще успеешь налюбоваться, — Ленали потянула его за локоть по направлению к массивной лестнице, уводящей в широкий, еле освещенный коридор.  
Оказалось, что практически весь первый этаж занимал огромный тренировочный зал, по размерам напомнивший Аллену Колизей, в который когда-то водил его Тики. Рядом располагалась комната отдыха, как-то странно смотревшаяся своими рюшечками, картинами и цветами на фоне минимализма всех остальных помещений. Явно видна женская рука, возможно даже и рука Ленали.  
Аллен мягко улыбнулся, осторожно бросая взгляд на воодушевленную девушку, объясняющую, какой выход куда ведет. Она казалась такой хрупкой, но вместе с тем такой сильной. И, что самое главное, совсем не походила на тех барышень, с которыми он привык иметь дело раньше.  
-... вон там расположен вход в общую баню. На верхних этажах есть еще несколько мелких тренировочных комнат и совмещенных с ними ванн, но это уже потом. А вот и столовая!  
При слове "столовая" желудок жалобно заурчал, напоминая о себе.  
-Извини, — в который раз пробормотал Аллен и даже покраснел от стыда.  
-Как не вовремя-то... — покачала головой Ленали. — Джерри, наверное, еще не проснулся. Да и к Хевласке на сытый желудок лучше не ходить.  
-Джерри? Хевласка?  
-Джерри — это наш повар. Он самый лучший повар на свете! Через часок-другой, обещаю, ты обязательно самолично убедишься в этом.  
Из того, как девушка старательно отводила глаза и игнорировала вторую часть вопроса, выводы напрашивались не самые благоприятные.  
-А что значит "к Хевласке на сытый желудок лучше не ходить"? — Аллен решил все-таки акцентировать диалог на этом пункте.  
Что-то в молчаливом взгляде Ленали напрягло юного Камелота. Было в нем нечто извиняющееся.  
"Расслабляться не стоит" — с ужасом понял паренек.  
-Пойдем дальше, мне еще столько надо тебе показать, — произнесла поспешно девушка, и Аллену осталось лишь согласно кивнуть...  
Странно вот так идти по совершенно незнакомому, чужому тебе месту и понимать, что оно должно стать твоим домом на ближайший год. Ну, это конечно, если все пройдет нормально, и никто не узнает о его причастности к семье Камелот... Аллен вздрогнул, но сам не знал точно из-за чего... из-за внезапного порыва ветра, возникшего в коридоре или из-за осознания того, во что же он ввязался? Ложь, помноженная на ложь, помноженная на еще одну ложь. Если он не свихнется раньше времени, то точно обскачет Шерила в этом деле.  
"Черт... И я что, должен этому радоваться?"  
Бредовость мыслей поражала, но иначе почему-то не получалось.  
-А вот там находятся личные комнаты, Аллен.  
Резко вынырнув из своих мыслей, юноше пришлось не менее резко задрать голову вверх. Увиденное им было очень сложно описать — что-то вроде огромной воздушной шахты, опоясанной бесконечными уровнями этажей. За бортиками перил просматривались силуэты дверей, и Аллену резко поплохело, когда он попытался прикинуть в уме их примерное количество.  
-И это все... комнаты экзорцистов?  
-Нет, что ты! В Ордене трудится очень большое количество людей — это и научно-исследовательский отдел, и искатели, и обслуживающий персонал... Для многих Черный Орден стал домом, — ее взгляд устремился в никуда, а голос стал тише и печальнее. — Но не для всех. Есть те, кто не желает возвращаться сюда.  
"Интересно, про кого это она?"  
-Но я уверена, для тебя он тоже станет домом!  
И как еще реагировать, когда тебе делают такое заявление с самой ободряющей улыбкой, которую только можно вообразить?  
"Да и к Хевласке на сытый желудок лучше не ходить"  
Правильно, не расслабляться.  
Ленали уверенно спускалась вниз по лестнице, и на то, чтобы получше вглядеться в этажи, которые они миновали, оставалось не больше нескольких мгновений. Но один коридор все же привлек внимание Аллена — побитые стены, железные двери с загадочными надписями и, что больше всего привлекло его внимание, странные разводы и пятна на полу. Чем они были оставлены, Аллен предпочел не думать.  
-Ленали, — остановил он все-таки девушку и указал на коридор, — а что здесь находится?  
-Тебе лучше не знать.  
-Почему?  
-Лучше НЕ ЗНАТЬ.  
Аллен прекрасно знал такое выражение лица.  
Очень хорошо знал.  
И не стал задавать лишних вопросов.  
Ведь счастье — в неведении. А в последние дни он осознал истинность этой поговорки во всей её красе.  
Количество уровней, которые они преодолели, спускаясь вниз, откровенно смущало. Именно смущало, а не удивляло. После дверей Роад, акума, Тимкампи и странного лица на входе факт того, что здание церковного типа уходит далеко вглубь земли... ну... как-то это несерьезно для пораженных восклицаний. И придурковатого вида китаец, выскочивший из-за угла, представившийся как "Комуи Ли" и как-то незаметно возглавивший их команду, в принципе не удивлял. Но, когда через минуту, после очередного лестничного пролета, взору Аллена предстала огромная, вырубленная в самом центре скалы пещера, он ошеломленно замер.  
-Что... это?  
-Что? — Ленали тоже остановилась и посмотрела в том же направлении, что и юноша. — Что-то не так?  
-Те штуковины, возле которых стоят люди в белых халатах... — Аллен указал на непонятные железные коробки с кучей кнопок и трубок, разбросанных по всему периметру пещеры. — Что это такое?  
-Это рабочая техника нашего исследовательского отдела. Они называют ее "вычислительными устройствами" или просто "приборами". Я как-то с детства привыкла, мне и голову не могло прийти, что они могут быть странными.  
"Они странные! Они охрененно странные! Нынешняя наука не могла породить нечто подобное!"  
-Вижу, ты озадачен, Аллен? — хитро сверкнул очками Комуи, пряча неизменную улыбку за кружкой с кофе.  
-Есть немного, — вниманием юноши завладела еще одна непонятная железная коробка, на лицевой стороне которой было встроено огромное зеркало. Оно ничего не отражало, но на нем сами по себе появлялись какие-то числа и надписи. — Если бы наука дошла до подобных технологий, газеты трубили бы об этом по всему миру, и не один месяц.  
-Это же церковь, юноша, — усмехнулся Комуи и продолжил спускаться вниз, — все научные достижения уже давно контролируются — изобретения вместе с учеными надежно спрятаны и подаются в мир именно в том количестве, в котором нужно для безопасности человечества.  
"То есть, церковь попросту затыкает всем рты и диктует свою волю?" — Аллен не рискнул озвучить это предположение. Все-таки, находясь в самом центре церковного ордена, делать подобное сродни безумству. Но до конца сдержаться он не смог.  
-А кто решает, когда пришло то самое время?  
-Ну уж точно не мы, — повернувшись, ответил Комуи.  
...Этот странный китаец все время улыбался, даже можно сказать, что лыбился. Но вот сейчас, в это мгновение, когда Комуи вновь отворачивался от них и расслабился, думая, что никто не заметит, Аллен увидел в его глазах такую боль и грусть, что никаких сомнений не осталось... Комуи такой же как и он, как и Лави — любитель масок и изощренной актерской игры.  
"Интересно будет раскусить тебя, Комуи Ли..." — подумалось Аллену, и он тут же одернул сам себя — своих проблем хватает, чтобы еще новые создавать.  
-И да, Аллен. Прошу извинить за этот неприятный инцидент у врат — исследовательский отдел что-то нахимичил, и мы никак не могли получить нужные данные.  
Аллен, естественно, не поверил ни на йоту. А крик, донесшийся из ближайшей стайки исследователей "Хватит уже свою вину на других перекладывать!", только подкрепил его догадку.  
-Ну, вот мы и пришли! — радостно возвестил Комуи и жестом пригласил пройти в ничем не примечательную дверь.  
Что уж скрывать, идти туда Аллену было довольно боязно, особенно под такие оптимистичные улыбки Комуи и Ленали Ли. Но, как говорится, отступать уже поздно — вперед, вперед и только вперед.  
...и Аллен сделал шаг вперед и секунду спустя облегченно выдохнул про себя.  
Все оказалось не так страшно, как он себе представлял. Обычный больничный кабинет, каких много в любой городской больнице — вдоль стен тянутся стеллажи с кучей банок, смотровой стол в центре и странноватого вида приборы, разбросанные то здесь, то там.  
-Присаживайся, Аллен, — Комуи подвинул стул поближе к смотровому столу и кивком указал на него. — Кросс вроде как упоминал, что у тебя чистая сила находится в левой руке... Это так?  
-Да.  
-Покажи-ка мне ее. В активированном виде.  
Пока что никакого подвоха не чувствовалось, да и Ленали довольно ободряюще кивнула, так что Аллен положил руку на стол и, внутренне сосредоточившись, активировал ее. Было странно делать это вот так, посреди белого дня, когда рядом нет акума и в висках не стучит мысль о спасении несчастной души. В результате осталось только действовать по старинке. Аллен прикрыл глаза, представил внутренним взором сияющий свет где-то в районе груди, и потянулся к нему, мысленно отдавая приказ ожить. По телу мгновенно пробежал холодок, а рука потяжелела, словно оделась в рыцарский доспех. Хотя так оно, в принципе, и было.  
-Ммммм... Мне показалось, или у тебя некоторые трудности с активацией, Аллен? — задумчиво произнес Комуи, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от тщательного осмотра огромной серебряной "лапы" с не менее устрашающими на вид когтями.  
-Мне не очень часто приходилось пользоваться ей. Я еще немного не привык, — смущенно пробормотал Камелот-младший.  
-Ничего, еще привыкнешь. А сейчас давай сделаем небольшой укольчик.  
-Какой еще укольчик? — Аллен резко подался назад, выражая тем самым свою крайнюю обеспокоенность происходящим.  
-Обычный укольчик, не волнуйся. Нам просто надо исследовать твою руку и ее возможности.  
-А можно как-нибудь без... — юноша резко замолк и ошарашено уставился на гигантского вида шприц, торчащий из его левой руки. Перевел взгляд на радостного Комуи. На руку. На Комуи.  
Когда это он успел?!  
-Вот видишь, а ты волновался, — успокаивал его китаец, отточенным и стремительным движением выдергивая иглу. — Сейчас еще кое-что проверю и отпущу тебя.  
-Что проверите?  
-Да так, мелочи всякие.  
Никогда, никогда не доверять этой улыбке и добродушному тону. Никогда не отводить взгляда и не отвлекаться. Эти несколько простых истин красными буквами вспыхнули в сознании Аллена, когда перед ним вновь возник Комуи, увешанный с ног до головы непонятным, но устрашающим на вид оборудованием. А когда одно из них заработало и зарычало, Аллену совсем поплохело.  
...дальнейшее он помнил довольно смутно...  
Вроде как Комуи сверлил его руку, что-то весело напевая себе под нос. Кажется, рядом стояла Ленали и что-то обеспокоенно спрашивала, а ее брат в ответ достал откуда-то молот и долото и что-то с их помощью изображал. Но одно из "орудий" Ли точно задело ему какой-то нерв, случайно или не случайно — Граф его разберет, и Аллен, нисколько не стесняясь, заорал в полный голос.  
Остальное было покрыто дымкой, и Камелот искренне радовался данному факту, беспокоясь за остатки своей психики. И очень-очень надеялся, что хуже уже не будет.  
...любой, кто прожил в Черном Ордене больше недели, горько посмеялся бы над его наивностью.  
++++++++++++++

-Канда! Эй, Канда! Стой!  
"И какого хрена им всем от меня надо?"  
-Канда, подожди, пожалуйс... черт!  
Глубоко вздохнув про себя и подавив желание порубить всех в округе на мелкие кусочки, Канда Юу соизволил остановиться и обернулся к сгорбившемуся на полу Риверу.  
-Ох, говорил же я Комуи, что полы здесь давно требуют ремонта... — бурчал австралиец себе под нос.  
-У меня мало времени, — напомнил ему экзорцист.  
-Да, конечно, прости, Канда, — Ривер кое-как поднялся с пола и принялся отряхиваться. — Я долго тебя не задержу, просто хочу узнать кое-что о новеньком.  
-Я ничего о нем не знаю, — скрежет зубов и тихую ярость в голосе даже удалось скрыть. Ну... почти.  
-Да ладно тебе! Вы были вместе практически два дня, и он до сих пор жив и даже не заикается.  
Ну не мог же Канда в открытую заявить, что мелкий недоносок держал в заложниках его любимую катану? Нет. Чувство собственной гордости еще никто не отменял. Да и в этом диалоге было что-то странное.  
-Что не так с этим стручком?  
-Стручком..? Ладно, проехали... — Ривер отвел взгляд и рефлекторно стал почесывать кончик носа, выдавая тем самым свое беспокойство. — Да фигня какая-то... Мы нашли в его организме следы темной материи... Но парень ведь проклят вроде как. Мы прежде с подобным не сталкивались.  
Не то, чтобы Канда куда-то спешил или у него были особенные планы, но он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то тратил его время впустую.  
-Я спросил "что случилось", Ривер. И дело не в темной материи, ты бы ко мне тогда не прибежал, так что выкладывай, иначе я разворачиваюсь и ухожу.  
-Все дело в Хевласке, вернее, в визите к ней.  
-Что там произошло?  
-Комуи как всегда ввел Чистую Силу во временный анабиоз, в данном случае — руку мальчишки, но вышел небольшой конфуз.  
-Что? Смотритель не рассчитал инъекцию, и мальчишка заснул? — хмыкнул Канда.  
-Да не совсем... — Ривер как-то странно на него посмотрел. — Новичок испугался Хевласки, что не удивительно, и смог активировать Чистую Силу. Не полностью, конечно, и орал он громко, но факт остается фактом...  
-Комуи точно дозировку рассчитал? — Канда не особо интересовался новенькими и их визитами к Хевласке, но всегда был свято уверен, что подобное невозможно.  
-Я перепроверил. Но есть и еще кое-что... Хевласка нарекла мальчишку "разрушителем времени". Что это значит, я не понял, да и не только я по-видимому, но...  
-Что "но", Ривер? Договаривай давай.  
-Он странный... этот новенький. Тебе так не показалось, Канда?  
"Договорились?"  
Сказать заветное "этот шпендель — двуличный засранец" помешало недавнее обещание, данное непосредственно самому "засранцу", и на какие-то мгновения Канда действительно терзался данной дилеммой. Но, как уже упоминалось ранее, Юу терпеть не мог лезть в чужие разборки, да и наличие темной материи и внезапной активности во время визита к Хевласке не казались такими уж основательными фактами для подозрений в чем-либо.  
-Обычный неудачник. Меньше чем через месяц помрет.  
И тут уже Канда собрался уходить, но, как это часто и бывает, в последний момент его словно дернуло что-то, и он все же спросил.  
-Какой у него уровень синхронизации?  
-41... а что?  
-Ничего, — Канда довольно оскалился. — Помрет на первой же миссии.  
И не дожидаясь, пока Ривер вновь пристанет к нему со своими глупыми расспросами, Канда двинулся к тренировочной площадке, куда, собственно, и направлялся ранее. Кажется, австралиец что-то еще спрашивал у него вдогонку, но Юу уже полностью погрузился в свои мысли, отрешаясь от внешнего мира. Внутри бушевало странное чувство, похожее на раздражение, и странным оно являлось от того, что было непонятно. Подумаешь, еще один бесполезный новичок, не первый и не последний. Наглый, двуличный... но его "маска джентльмена" мало чем отличалась от "дурачка" Комуи или "полного идиота" Лави. Даже Ленали прятала глубоко внутри все свои тараканы — Канда знал ее достаточно давно, чтобы понять, насколько вымученными были все ее улыбки и радостные речи. Но новенький все равно бесил. Непонятно чем и как, но бесил. Из-за того, что забрал его катану? Так Лави постоянно называет Канду по имени, за что неоднократно и получает. Но все равно не так бесит.  
А этот гороховый стручок...  
Больше всего на свете Канда не любил заниматься самоанализом. Есть цель, есть задача — ее надо выполнить. Есть пушечное мясо — не обращать на него никакого внимания. Есть так называемые "коллеги" — обращать на них внимание ровно на столько, на сколько они заслужили. А то, что бесит — либо убирать с дороги, либо из своего поля зрения. Но в последнем случае, спроси Канду — он бы — если захотел, конечно — объяснил точную причину, почему тот или иной объект достоин его ненависти.  
Со шпенделем этот номер не проходил.  
Никакой адекватной причины не находилось, однако, даже упоминание его имени или мысль о нем, вызывала у Канды непроизвольный зубной скрежет. Как только он сбагрил его Ленали и уже надеялся наконец-то нормально отдохнуть, мелкий паршивец прочно засел в его мыслях со своей притворно-ласковой улыбочкой. И в итоге все то время, пока Канда переодевался и ел, внутри постоянно проигрывались их немногочисленные диалоги, приводящие к одной единственной мысли — "надо было прибить мелкую дрянь, пока была такая возможность". Хотел отвлечься тренировкой — подоспел Ривер со своими расспросами про шпенделя. Да они все издеваются что ли?!  
Канда ненавидел самоанализ. И Аллена он по большей части ненавидел за то, что тот заставлял его заниматься ненужным копанием в собственных мозгах и мыслях.  
"Надо просто отвлечься", — подумал Канда. — "Орден большой, вероятность столкнуться минимальна, а вероятность того, что мальчишка случайно угодит в одну из комнат Комуи, а там — поминай как звали, очень велика".  
Но насколько Аллен был наивен, надеясь, что хуже встречи с Комуи с ним уже не случится, так и Канда не догадывался, что ждет его впереди.  
...Следующие несколько дней стали настоящим испытанием для выдержки Канды Юу.  
Сволочной шпендель постоянно маячил в его поле зрения, но и придраться нельзя было — мелкий делал это не специально. То он идет и беседует о чем-то с Ленали, то восторгается на весь обеденный зал кулинарными шедеврами Джерри, а потом поднимается невыносимый галдеж из-за объема шпендельского желудка. В чем прикол делать ставки на "влезет — не влезет" и наблюдать за процессом пожирания очередной горы еды Канда не понимал и понимать отказывался.  
"Это заговор", — подумал Юу, краем глаза замечая улыбчивого шпенделя, заваливающегося в общую баню в компании стайки исследователей.  
"Придушить засранца", — вскипает он, когда мелкий входит в помещение, и каждый — КАЖДЫЙ! — обязательно поздоровается с ним и поинтересуется все ли у юноши в порядке.  
"Убью", — Канда уже на грани и еле сдерживается, чтобы в красках не описать Ленали, что именно он думает по поводу вечеринки в честь новенького.  
Сам же новенький в отношении японца совершенно чист — не подходит, здоровается редко и лишь потому, что рядом находится кто-то еще, и даже на отрывистое шипение "ты" шпендель лишь удивленно расширял глаза и невинно интересовался: "Что-то случилось, Канда?"  
Единственным утешением и, одновременно, главным успокоением служила мысль, что рано или поздно, но Уолкер огребет. И этот день настал. Правда, не совсем так, как на то рассчитывал японец.  
Все не задалось с самого утра — Канда никак не мог сосредоточиться на тренировке в лесу, постоянно отвлекался на посторонние звуки и мысли и в конце был крайне недоволен собой. Завтрак тоже не принес особой радости. Во-первых, пришлось простоять огромную и очень шумную очередь из-за того, что впереди расположились люди, которых просто так не пошлешь и одним своим грозным видом не испугаешь. Во-вторых, выдержав этот ад и одновременно пытаясь выдавить из своего мозга совершенно ненужные ему последние сплетни Ордена, Канда обнаружил, что Джерри слишком занят приготовлением еды для "славного блондинчика", а его милую сердцу собу подавал дрожащими руками один из рядовых поваров. Ну и наконец, в-третьих, уже сидя за столом, Канда выяснил, что соба совершенно ужасна на вкус. Пойти и прирезать нахрен горе-повара мешало простое осознание, что если он сейчас встанет, то пострадает вся столовая зала, а не только чья-то задница.  
Канда закрыл глаза и медленно принялся считать до десяти, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Но день явно не задался, явно...  
-...именно так. Все прекрасно знают, что экзорцисты без нас никуда.  
-Конечно! Именно мы, рискуя жизнями, ищем сведения о нахождении Чистой Силы, а все, что требуется от экзорцистов — это прийти и забрать ее.  
-А как же акума?  
-У нас есть специальные барьеры, а там главное — дождаться, пока придут экзорцисты и разберутся с ними.  
Любопытство победило, и, чуть скосив взгляд, Канда подтвердил свое предположение — толпа придурочных искателей, которые либо чудом выжили в своих "поисках", либо там же получили ранение в голову, что объяснило бы полный бред, выскакивающий из их ртов, усиленно вешали лапшу на уши новенькому искателю. То, что он новенький, угадывалось по удивленному лицу и глупым широко открытым глазам. У шпенделя, к слову, взгляд... менее наивный, что ли?  
Осознав, что только что опять думал про Уолкера, Канда мгновенно почувствовал, что чаша терпения явно подходит к концу, а энергия просит выхода и желательно через чью-то разбитую морду.  
Последующие действия были вполне предсказуемы.  
-Вы все полные идиоты, если думаете так, — повышать голос даже не потребовалось, все вокруг мгновенно стихли и уставились на японца. — Искателей нельзя даже отнести к "пушечному мясу", вы безлики настолько, насколько это только возможно. На место одного приходит другой, и так до бесконечности — в Ордене всегда наготове пустые гробы, на которые даже таблички не вешают. Да и зачем? Вы же мрете, как мухи.  
-Что ты сказал?! — взревел, вскакивая, один из искателей и угрожающе сжал кулаки.  
-Что слышал. Искатели — безликая серая масса. И не брызгай слюной в мою тарелку, это отвратительно.  
-Почему ты так говоришь? — новичок тоже не выдержал и вскочил. — Мы же помогаем вам, экзорцистам!  
-"Помогаете"? — сдержать смех оказалось практически нереально. — Да Чистую Силу в глаза видели лишь единицы из вас. А остальные удачно служат дополнительными мишенями для акума.  
-Да я тебя в порошок сотру!  
Канда, в принципе, не стал удивляться тому факту, что в Ордене остался еще кто-то, кто смеет противоречить ему и даже в наглую нарываться на драку. Сейчас подобное обстоятельство его крайне обрадовало. Замах искателя он почувствовал достаточно быстро и, извернувшись, вскочил к нему лицом, сразу же хватая за горло и приподнимая над полом. Это несколько отрезвило остальных искателей, ринувшихся было на подмогу своему приятелю, а напуганный до беспамятства вид того самого новичка и вовсе заставил радостно оскалиться. Еще бы… Канда никогда не питал иллюзий о том, каким выглядит из-за своей комплекции в глазах окружающих. А учитывая, насколько габаритным был тот придурок, что так смешно сейчас выпучил глаза и хрипел...  
-Лучше бы вам всем уяснить свое место в данной организации... — смакуя каждое слово и искренне наслаждаясь ситуацией, произнес японец. — А если решите подохнуть раньше времени — так и быть, помогу.  
-А Вам бы было лучше отпустить этого человека. Не знаю, что здесь произошло, но так дела не ведутся.  
Канда с удивлением уставился на уродливую красную руку, обхватившую его запястье железной хваткой, а следом — и на ее обладателя.  
-Тебя это не касается, шпендель.  
-Опять Вы мне грубите, Канда. Меня зовут "Аллен", а не "шпендель".  
-Мне срать, как тебя зовут. Руку свою убрал.  
-Не раньше, чем Вы отпустите его.  
А ведь действительно.  
Канда разжал захват, не отводя холодного взгляда с прямой причины своих проблем. То, что Уолкер появился в его жизни без году неделя, не мешало спихнуть на него все, что только можно. И неудачную тренировку, и отвратительный завтрак, и то, что Лави вообще появился на свет — наглец, до сих пор сжимающий его запястье, идеально подходил на роль козла отпущения. Наконец-то ярость последних нескольких дней нашла должный выход.  
-Забыл о нашем уговоре, мелкий?  
-Забыли о том, как вести себя в цивилизованном обществе?  
-Еще раз ответишь вопросом на вопрос или снова выкнешь мне — дам в морду. Ты такое же ничтожество, как и они. И скоро помрешь.  
-Не могу не пожелать того же, — мило проворковал Аллен, приправив свое пожелание сладчайшей улыбкой.  
А ведь не выкнул, и вопрос не задал — вывернулся засранец. И если для всех окружающих он в данный момент сиял в ореоле благородного героя, пришедшего на помощь несправедливо обиженным, Канда прекрасно видел его истинную сволочную суть. Пожалев, что не прихватил с собой свою любимую катану, и резко дернув свою руку из захвата, японец молниеносно направил свой кулак прямо в улыбчивую физиономию наглого шпенделя. Но тот в очередной раз удивил. Всех. Даже Канду.  
Весь обеденный зал ошарашено замер и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше, наблюдая, как известный своим взрывным характером японец недоуменно таращился на руку Аллена, остановившую его кулак в каких-то нескольких сантиметрах от носа последнего. В полной тишине отчетливо послышался хруст костей, а воздух между этими двумя наэлектризовался до такой степени, что практически был виден невооруженным взглядом.  
Тут по идее и должна была наступить роковая развязка, о которой уже добрую неделю грезил Канда, хотя по большей части даже сам не осознавал этого. Набить морду гороховому стручку! Наконец-то!  
...но сегодня был явно не день Канды Юу.  
-Канда! Как тебе не стыдно! Немедленно отпусти Аллена!  
"Это он меня держит!" — хотел было огрызнуться темноволосый экзорцист, но рука Уолкера в один момент исчезла с его запястья, а сам шпендель мило улыбался продирающейся сквозь толпу Ленали Ли.  
-Все в порядке, Ленали.  
-Нет, не в порядке! — девушка встала между парнями и грозно уставилась на Юу. — Не смей драться с Алленом! И, вообще, отстань от него!  
-Действительно, Канда, — откуда-то выскочил Ривер с кучей книг в руках и также недовольно уставился на японца. — Аллен — хороший парень. Мог бы хоть как старший товарищ проявить терпимость и не срывать на нем свое плохое настроение.  
-Ленали, господин Ривер, пожалуйста, не надо так наседать на Канду — я сам во всем виноват.  
Ленали тут же обернулась к седому экзорцисту.  
-Не выгораживай его, Аллен, мы все прекрасно осведомлены о характере Канды.  
-Поддерживаю, — кивнул Ривер. — Ты ни в чем не виноват — это все Канда. Он явно сегодня встал не с той ноги.  
Слово "охренел" не совсем корректно отображало состояние Юу на данный момент. Но дар речи на какое-то время он действительно потерял.  
Что?! Что, ради всех святых, такого сделала эта седая недоросль, что все так внезапно прониклись к нему безграничной любовью и встали на его сторону?! Да когда Канда на полном серьёзе загнал глупого кролика на крышу Ордена и заставил там ночевать под угрозой близкого и скорейшего знакомства с Мугеном — даже тогда Ленали лишь покачала головой. А тут в прямом смысле "защищает грудью"! И разве Ривер сам не говорил совсем недавно, что Уолкер подозрителен? А сейчас что творит?!  
-...есть работенка.  
-Что? — очнулся Канда, догадываясь, что только что пропустил какой-то длинный и нудный монолог.  
-Говорю, пошли к Комуи — едешь на миссию.  
Миссия. Отлично. Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы развеяться и привести нервы в порядок.  
Дальнейшие распоряжения нужны не были и, еще раз окинув презрительным взглядом "главных героев" произошедшего инцидента, Канда рванул в сторону кабинета Смотрителя. Аура убийства благополучно заставляла людей убираться с его пути, а откровенная издёвка в глазах Уолкера только усиливала её.  
"Когда-нибудь я сверну ему шею" — пообещал сам себе Канда и попытался успокоиться.  
Но паскудный день продолжал радовать его с каждой новой минутой!  
Первым сигналом послужило то, что через не очень продолжительное время после него в кабинет Комуи зашли те же Ривер, Ленали... и шпендель. Тем самым органом, отвечающим за интуицию, Канда почувствовал, к чему идет дело, но все же понадеялся, что жизнь не может ненавидеть его так сильно.  
Через пять минут, сжимая в руках одинаковые папки с инструкциями, Канда и Уолкер обменялись не менее одинаковыми гримасами отвращения. И пока отвлеченные Ривер и Ленали изо всех сил уговаривали Комуи не отдавать на "растерзание асоциальному элементу" такого милого новенького, упомянутые персоны пытались найти выход из сложившейся западни.  
-Кхм... Смотритель Ли... — прокашлялся Аллен и попытался обратить на себя внимание. — Я очень польщен... но все же... кажется, я еще недостаточно обучен для подобных миссий.  
-Когда кажется... — с ледяным оскалом начал Канда, но был перебит Ленали.  
-Канда! Перестань немедленно!  
Чувство дежавю затерялось под вереницей других чувств. В частности — желании убивать.  
-Все будет тип-топ, Аллен. Ты же поедешь вместе с Кандой, а он обязательно приглядит  
за тобой. Так что можешь не волноваться, — и в завершение своих радостно-оптимистичных слов Комуи подмигнул.  
Канде.  
Что за гнусный намек скрывался за этим, японец так и не понял.  
-Братик, он же его убьет!  
-Убью, — подтвердил Юу.  
-Да что вы мне глупости всякие рассказываете, — отмахнулся от них Комуи. — Работа есть работа, и личные чувства на нее влиять не должны. И Канда у нас умненький мальчик, все прекрасно понимает.  
"Умненький мальчик" сжал деревянный подлокотник дивана с такой силой, что тот треснул.  
-Ну, все, все. Идите собираться, — беззаботно продолжил Комуи, полностью переключившись на какие-то бумажки на своем столе. — Мне еще с Ленали и Ривером надо над кое-чем поработать.  
Аллен был слишком ошарашен свалившимся на него "счастьем" и еще мало знаком с жизнью Ордена, чтобы понять — никакой работой Комуи заниматься не собирался. Просто при свидетелях Канда определённо не стал бы на него орать и тем более калечить. Но это Уолкер поймет лишь через несколько месяцев, а сейчас...  
Сейчас он действительно не готов. Чистой Силой толком управлять не может, уровень синхронизации низкий, а это очень плохо, как объяснил ему Ривер еще в самый первый день. И, к тому же, оставалась проблема акума — Аллен не мог с полной уверенностью верить в то, что Граф действительно исполнил своё обещание. Ему резко поплохело, когда он представил, что будет, если акума назовет его "господином" в присутствии Канды.  
Вышел из кабинета смотрителя Аллен уже на автомате, да и отвечал на многочисленные приветствия и оклики довольно вяло. В голове одна за другой вспыхивали картины разоблачения и дальнейшей экзекуции, юноша довольно явственно чувствовал, как холодное лезвие катаны протыкает ему грудь или легким касанием перерезает горло.  
-Я труп, — обреченно произнес он, останавливаясь как вкопанный посреди коридора.  
-А ты только сейчас это понял? — совсем недобро усмехнулись позади него.  
Можно было не оборачиваться, чтобы понять кто там. Пустынный коридор, Канда и целый букет причин, почему он сейчас не способен просто молча пройти мимо.  
-Я не в настроении, Канда.  
-А ты не оборзел, шпендель?  
-Меня зовут Аллен, тупица!  
-Да чтоб тебя..!  
Больше уже сдерживаться Канда не мог — схватив Уолкера за плечо, он резко дернул его назад, а потом одним движением отбросил к стене. Затылок мальчишки, судя по звуку, все же познакомился с каменной кладкой.  
-Больно, придурок!  
-После сегодняшнего концерта тебе вообще жить запрещается! — проорал Канда, подходя практически вплотную. — Мне совершено не улыбается нянчиться с тобой и терпеть твою рожу еще и на миссии.  
-Если ты еще не заметил, я был против нее! — не остался в долгу Аллен, выплескивая в одно мгновение все переживания и потаенные страхи, скопившиеся за эту сумасшедшую неделю. — И если уж мы перешли на внешность, то на себя в зеркало посмотри! Тебя и при свете дня с девкой не трудно перепутать!  
Это оказалось последней каплей. Зарычав словно дикий зверь, Канда в мгновение ока вцепился в горло надоедливого стручка и сжал его. Но какой бы реакции не ждал Юу, произошедшее дальше предугадать было сложно. Надоедливый стручок, не пинался, не плевался и не изрыгал проклятья — он просто активировал свою Чистую Силу.  
-НЕ ПРИКАСАЙСЯ КО МНЕ!  
Канда с трудом отлепил себя от противоположной стены, в которую его впечатал Уолкер, и с удивлением рассматривал выставившего перед собой огромную серебряную лапу мальчишку.  
-Эй... — позвал он того, сделав шаг вперед, но Аллен вновь вскинул руку, словно пытаясь отогнать японца от себя.  
-Не прикасайся!  
Совершенно шальные, напуганные глаза, правая рука сжимает рубашку на груди, словно нечем дышать, — Канда явственно понимал, что дело тут не чисто.  
-Не прикасайся... — как-то слишком тихо и сдавленно пробормотал Аллен вновь, словно плача. И тут же начал медленно оседать по стене на пол.  
Рефлекторно Канда потянулся к нему, чувствуя, что в данной ситуации облажался именно он. Но стоило ему сделать еще один шаг по направлению к англичанину, как тот вновь подскочил, запнулся, чуть не упав, и отпрыгнул в сторону. Несколько секунд они просто молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, и за эти мгновения Канда увидел в них слишком богатую и совсем нелогичную гамму чувств для произошедшей ссоры. Но самым последним в глазах Уолкера промелькнуло узнавание — будто он очнулся, только сейчас осознавая, где и с кем находится.  
-Прости, — пробормотал он, опуская глаза в пол и деактивируя руку.  
Больше ничего мальчишка не произнес — просто убежал, оставив Канду ошарашенно смотреть себе во след. И еще умудрился забыть свою папку с описанием миссии на полу.  
Но Канду на удивление волновало не то, что придется возвращать ее стручку, так как выскажут, как крайнему, все равно ему, а ЧТО ЗА МАТЬ ВАШУ ЗДЕСЬ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО?! Не то, чтобы Канда гордился числом тех, кого ему приходилось душить, и старательно запоминал особенности столь интимного процесса, но реакция шпенделя явно отличалась от всех возможных. Экзорцист, в принципе, догадывался о причине подобного поведения... И это ему совсем не нравилось. А то, что его мысли вновь касаются Уолкера, Канде не понравилось вдвойне.  
++++++++++++++

В каждой сфере деятельности есть свои байки. У могильщиков — всякие истории про привидений и оживших мертвецов, у полиции — странные места, где постоянно пропадают люди, у врачей – смертельно больные пациенты, которые излечивались чудесным образом. Свои байки были и у обычных проводников междугородних поездов. Одна из них касалась таинственного "Черного Ордена", выполняющего задания непосредственно самого Ватикана. Про работников его — экзорцистов, всегда ходили самые разные слухи. И что они втихую занимаются черной магией, позволяющей им возникать из пустоты и так же внезапно исчезать. Что в недрах Ордена спрятаны страшные чудовища, которых они давным-давно подчинили своей воле и не ленятся использовать. Стюарту так рассказывали про странных летучих мышей с одним-единственным глазом на всю голову и необычной кожей, похожей на металл. Молодой проводник долго не понимал, как маленьких мышек, пусть и таких, можно приравнивать к "чудовищам", но старик Билл лишь покачал головой. "Если когда-нибудь тебе, не дай Боже, доведется с ними встретиться, сам все поймешь." Конечно, мало кто из них верил в подобную возможность — байки на то и были байками, что в реальной жизни происходили крайне редко. И через какое-то время Стюарт полностью забыл об этих россказнях старших товарищей. Пока однажды, направляясь поездом из Парижа в Неаполь и даже не надеясь на нестандартные внештатные ситуации, юноша не услышал грохот, раздавшийся прямо на крыше его вагона.  
-Мистер Шиньез, — незамедлительно постучалась в комнату проводников одна "мамаша", замучившая Стюарта своим вечным недовольством и придирками уже спустя десять минут после отправки. — Там шум на крыше! Разберитесь!  
Пожелав мысленно ей провалиться сквозь землю, Стюарт все же вышел в коридор и, тщательно игнорируя ворчливую женщину, принялся осматривать потолок вагона.  
-Возможно, снег упал с какого-нибудь дерева или валуна. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то специально забрался туда, чтобы потревожить Ваш покой.  
-Вы мне грубите? — нахмурилась "мамаша".  
Ответу Стюарта прозвучать было не суждено — аккурат в этот момент люк, расположенный в конце вагона, приоткрылся, впуская внутрь холодный ветер. Стоило только появиться ногам и длинному черному плащу, как дамочка за спиной пискнула что-то вроде "Бандиты!" и, судя по шуму, упала в обморок.  
Бандиты?! Надо доложить машинисту! И телеграмму передать на все станции! А если его убьют?! Перережут горло, выкинут на полном ходу наружу?! Мамочка родная, Боженька всемогущий! Он еще так мало прожил. Они будут требовать выкуп? Или всех убьют?! Надо срочно сказать остальным! Срочно позвать на помощь! Помогите!  
И пока все эти мысли роем проносились в голове Стюарта, а ноги все так же отказывались слушать хозяина, люк в крыше уже был успешно закрыт, а троица отряхивала свои плащи.  
-Простите... у вас есть билеты?  
Самый идиотский вопрос на свете, который может быть адресован неизвестным, пролезшим в вагон через крышу, а до этого неведомо каким способом запрыгнувшим на оную, но Стюарт не знал, что еще сказать или сделать. Вперед вышел мужчина в сером плаще с перевязанной бинтами нижней частью лица, что смотрелось довольно жутко.  
-Мы черные священники. Из "Черного Ордена". Едем по заданию Ватикана, пожалуйста, приготовьте для нас купе.  
-Сию секунду! — кивнул Стюарт и бросился к переходу в другой вагон.  
Священники из "Черного Ордена"? Те самые экзорцисты?!  
Пока "везучий" проводник советовался со своим коллегой, а потом и с машинистом, в памяти всплывали все те истории, что ему рассказывали, пытаясь напугать. Хотя, может и не пытались, а это он сам такой от природы.  
-Ну и какие они?  
-Кто? — не понял Стюарт.  
-Экзорцисты! — второй проводник смотрел на него во все глаза.  
-Да я толком и не рассмотрел.  
-А крест на груди такой, как и говорят? Из чистого серебра?  
-Я не заметил, — как-то совсем съежился юноша под тяжелым взглядом коллеги.  
-Ты совсем идиот?! Это же их отличительный знак! А что если это действительно грабители какие-то?! А ты пока здесь сидишь, они весь твой вагон обчистили! А там ручки, между прочим, на дверях позолоченные!  
Стюарт резко побледнел. А потом позеленел. А потом рванул с места и понесся в свой вагон, за который отвечал головой.  
...однако новоприбывшие были там же, где он их и оставил.  
-Чего так долго? — недовольно рыкнул из них — экзорцист, если судить по той самой серебряной звезде на груди.  
-Простите. Сейчас освобожу для вас места! — Стюарт еще раз поклонился и решительно забежал в одно из купе, чувствуя, что именно вот с этим человеком лучше не препираться и не медлить.  
Уже позже он понял, насколько ему повезло — в его вагоне были свободные места и освободить целое купе оказалось довольно просто. Все-таки имя Ватикана что-то да значило в этом мире, и это радовало. А вот что бы он делал, если бы все было битком... Стюарт вздохнул и украдкой взглянул на черных священников. Тех одноглазых летучих мышей не было видно, но сами экзорцисты по своей странности и жути обогнали бы кого угодно. Во-первых, святые воины церкви оказались... детьми. Стюарт бы поспорил на свое годовое жалование, что старшему из них не было и двадцати, а блондинчик и вовсе нескладный подросток. Его плащ сидел на нем мешком, между кромкой перчатки и рукавом виднелась красная обожженная кожа, да и на лице — огромный уродливый шрам. А когда мальчишка проходил мимо, заходя в купе, Стюарт понял, что волосы его были не просто белыми — они были седыми. Проводник вздохнул и перекрестился, пока его никто не видел. Страх-то какой...  
Второй оказался азиатом. Очень красивым, даже женственным. Но, встретившись с ним взглядом, Стюарт не увидел ничего, кроме обжигающего холода. В голове сразу пронеслось, что он наверняка уже убивал и не раз.  
-Что-нибудь еще надо? — на всякий случай спросил проводник, мечтая убежать как можно дальше.  
Азиат вновь послал ему полный презрения взгляд, а вот младший мягко улыбнулся и произнес:  
-Нет, спасибо. Извините за беспокойство.  
-Э... ничего... Все в порядке...  
Стюарт осторожно захлопнул дверь и сделал шаг назад.  
-Вежливый какой... — пробормотал он, все также смотря вперед.  
-Да, господин Уолкер очень добрый, — раздался голос сбоку, оказавшись тем самым человеком с перевязанным лицом.  
-Простите! Я вас не заметил!  
-Ничего. Меня зовут Тома, я искатель, помогаю господам экзорцистам.  
На душевные метания ушло меньше минуты, и Стюарт все же спросил:  
-А этот "господин Уолкер"... сколько ему?  
-Он у нас новенький, но насколько знаю — около пятнадцати.  
-Ясно.  
Вот все и подтвердилось — совсем еще ребенок.  
-Кстати, — заговорил вновь Тома, — он отнес ту женщину в ее купе, так что можете не волноваться.  
-...женщину?  
Тома с интересом наблюдал, как недоумение на лице Стюарта сменяется ужасом осознания, и как он судорожно оглядывается в поисках упавшей в обморок дамочки.  
-Ее дети проснулись от того шума, что мы наделали, и вышли, — подсказал ему искатель. — Господин Уолкер отнес мадам на ее место, успокоил детей и убедился, что они легли спать.  
-Спасибо.  
Дальше уже проводник поспешил обратно в свою комнату, так как отказывался понимать хоть что-либо.  
Как они попали на крышу движущегося поезда?  
Как открыли люк, у которого замок находится внутри?  
Как мальчишка, который выглядит как жертва насилия и нехватки нормального питания, смог поднять дамочку под центнер и донести до ее места?  
Как он же умудрился уложить спать детей, которых, как знал по личному опыту Стюарт, угомонить просто невозможно?  
И, наконец, как Ватикан может использовать детей?!  
Про то, что один из них вообще азиат, парень вспоминать не стал.  
Рука верным движением нащупала под лежанкой спрятанную бутылку бренди, и тут же Стюарт приложился к ней с превеликим удовольствием. Он не знал, что там за одноглазые летучие мыши, но ему и их владельцев хватило. И оставалось только помолиться, чтобы следующие двенадцать часов до Неаполя прошли тихо.  
В похожем направлении думал и Тома, все так же стоя часовым у двери. Все время, пока они собирались на миссию, Орден гудел о произошедшем в столовой, естественно, прибавляя новые интересные детали. По большей части из Аллена делали благородного рыцаря, а из Канды — воплощение мирового зла. Но, в любом случае, Тома собственными глазами видел утреннюю перепалку, и не совсем поддерживал идею отправить этих двоих на совместную миссию. Он ожидал, что они сцепятся еще на выходе из Ордена, но произошло что-то странное — встретившись взглядом, экзорцисты предпочли открыто игнорировать друг друга. Не так, когда напряжение и ненависть буквально висят в воздухе, а будто они вообще друг друга не знают. И господин Уолкер выглядел каким-то уж очень измученным и печальным, а Канда — слишком отстраненным, словно о чем-то постоянно думал.  
Между этими двумя явно произошло что-то уже за пределами столовой. С Алленом Тома еще в принципе знаком не был, но вот поведение Канды однозначно говорило, что происходящее не нормально.  
-Опять за старое принялся, стручок? — послышался резкий голос из-за двери.  
Оборачиваться Тома не стал, но слух все же напряг, благо он был довольно острым. Ответ раздался лишь через несколько минут.  
-Если Вас так напрягает, что я стараюсь общаться с людьми цивилизованным языком, это Ваши проблемы, Канда.  
-Мы с тобой, кажется, уже обсуждали твое "выканье". Может, мне мечом тебе на лбу вырезать?  
-Общественность не оценит, да и я не так часто перед зеркалом кручусь как Вы, чтобы на лоб свой пялиться... Короче, тупая затея.  
Вот тут по идее, Канда должен был разразиться проклятьями и наброситься на Уолкера... но на удивление, ничего подобного не произошло.  
На какое-то время все вновь стихло — единственным звуком был стук колес.  
-Ты обронил свою папку в коридоре, когда... — Тома не поверил ушам, но Канда... запнулся? — В общем, держи.  
-Спасибо.  
-В следующий раз спущу в унитаз.  
-Я учту.  
Странно... Тома не покидало ощущение, будто он присутствует при чем-то слишком... личном. Беседа явно напряженная, но ни у одного в голосе не проскользнуло открытой неприязни. Скорее, они грызлись как...  
Тома покачал головой, отгоняя бредовые мысли, и осторожно постучал.  
-Господин Канда, господин Уолкер! — громко произнес он через закрытую дверь. — Я отойду, постараюсь связаться с Орденом, передать, что мы удачно сели.  
-Передай Комуи, что если он еще раз перепутает расписание поездов, я лично прослежу, чтобы он весь свой план на месяц выполнил!  
-Обязательно.  
А вот это уже прежний Канда, вне всяких сомнений.  
-Хорошая здесь слышимость, — нахмуренно заметил Уолкер через какое-то время, явно дожидаясь, пока искатель уйдет.  
-Боишься, как бы не сболтнул лишнего?  
-Пошел нахрен, Канда. Даже если я при всех обложу тебя матом, все наверняка подумают, что это ты меня довел.  
И ведь прав, засранец.  
Не только Тома удивлялся сегодня выдержке Канды — японец сам от себя был в шоке. Но при всей своей твердолобости, даже он не мог не признать, что после произошедшего в коридоре в Уолкере будто что-то надломилось. Тот все так же огрызался, но делал это вяло и скорее по инерции.  
Нет, Канда не чувствовал свою вину. Никогда такого не будет.  
Но все же...  
-Почему в данных, которые дал нам Комуи, лишь легенды и расплывчатые сведения? — нахмурился Аллен, перелистывая по третьему разу страницы, вложенные в папку.  
-Пфе.  
-И тебя туда же.  
Как ни буравь седую макушку взглядом — все равно в глаза не посмотрит.  
Нет, Канда определенно не чувствовал своей вины.  
-Чистая сила скорее похожа на вещество, чем на определенный предмет. Так всегда было — она находит место и прячется там. А этот объект, будь он кустом или человеком, становится центром странных происшествий. Иллюзии, катаклизмы... я всякого уже насмотрелся. Но точных данных никогда не бывает.  
-Понятно... спасибо.  
-Кто это был? — без единой паузы спросил Юу.  
Аллен удивленно моргнул и наконец-то поднял глаза. Канда смотрел на него очень сосредоточенно, но как бы Уолкер ни старался, он не мог объяснить внезапный интерес японца к своей жизни.  
-Тебе не все равно? — холодно отрезал Камелот-младший.  
-Все равно. Но я жду ответа на свой вопрос.  
-А что еще Ваше Величество желает? Может, кушаний заморских и самых лучших вин? — в голосе мальчишки уже явно слышалась угроза и намечающаяся истерика. Несложно было понять, что данная тема для него чересчур болезненна.  
-Это был Кросс? — наугад предположил японец.  
-Чего? — у шпенделя даже глаза расширились от удивления. — Он-то тут при чем?  
-Ты прав, мне все равно, — внезапно согласился Канда и, откинувшись на сидение, закрыл глаза. По-видимому, подобным образом он показывал, что беседа закончена.  
-Просто блеск! — Аллен практически швырнул папку на стол и улегся на свое сидение, недовольно сопя.  
Вот теперь между ними действительно появилось то самое напряжение, от которого, как обычно говорят, искрится даже воздух. Имя генерала прозвучало совершенно неожиданно, видимо от того, что он был единственным человеком, которого знали и Аллен, и Канда. Но как ни странно, слова шпенделя успокоили Юу. Черный Орден и так сломал слишком много жизней, чтобы быть виновным в искалеченной психике еще одного ребенка.  
Но на этом все. Сегодняшний день и так оказался крайне паскудным, чтобы еще и заканчивать его копанием в грязном белье новичка. Устраиваясь спать, Канда с полной уверенностью поклялся себе, что завтра никакого спуска для шпенделя не будет. Какие бы у него ни были личные проблемы — на работе это сказываться не должно. Если при встрече с акума сдохнет, туда ему и дорога.  
На душе стало намного легче, да и мелкая пакость, расположившаяся напротив, вроде как уже заснула.  
"Неужели, я хоть посплю нормально?" — с недоверием подумал Канда, постепенно отключаясь. Катана под боком, никаких лишних звуков... никаких лишних мыслей...  
Захотелось внезапно приложиться головой об стенку. Так, слегка. Чтобы мозги наконец-то встали на место. Вся эта ситуация конкретно его напрягала — с какой стати ему волноваться о чувствах недомерка? Тем более, которого знает от силы неделю? А если сложить все те часы-минуты, что они пересекались, то вообще получится пара дней. И то с натяжкой.  
И все-таки... Выходит ведь, что память все еще жива. Сколько бы Канда ни старался — старые раны давали о себе знать. Чертов Орден со своими чертовыми опытами.  
Вдох. Выдох. Очистить свою голову. Отогнать ненужные мысли.  
Но Канда в очередной раз ошибся — день еще не закончился. И сегодня жизнь его явно ненавидела.  
-...не надо... перестань...  
Сначала была просто возня, но, преодолев желание встать и просто дать пинка расшумевшемуся шпенделю, Канда лишь отвернулся и попытался отключиться от происходящего.  
-...хватит... пожалуйста...  
Но шум не затихал, наоборот — теперь присоединились всхлипы, и Юу явственно услышал, как дыхание его соседа по купе стало тяжелым, словно ему преградили путь к кислороду.  
А это уже не шутки.  
Мгновенно открыв глаза и вскочив, Канда приблизился к шпенделю.  
...это было страшно...  
Мальчишка весь скрутился, то выгибаясь и хрипя, то сворачиваясь в клубок. Его руки держались за горло, и нельзя было с точной уверенностью сказать, душит ли он себя или наоборот, пытается отодрать от шеи невидимую хватку.  
-...прекрати...  
И где носит Тома, когда он нужен?!  
Канда не знал, что ему делать. Помочь сейчас шпенделю — значит противоречить собственному решению, но и позволить Тома увидеть мальца в подобном состоянии...  
Стоны становились все громче, бледные щеки повлажнели от слез, но Канда все так же не мог решиться. Это было слишком, слишком...  
Но когда из-под ногтей Аллена явственно проступила кровь, все произошло само по себе. В одно мгновение оказавшись рядом с седым мальчишкой, Канда схватил его за плечи и рывком дернул в горизонтальное положение. От того, как сильно качнулась голова шпенделя, Юу даже почудилось, что она сейчас оторвется. Кукла. В его руках самая настоящая кукла.  
-Проснись! — прорычал японец и еще раз тряханул его, но безрезультатно. Лишь улучшился обзор кровавого следа на шее.  
-Очнись, кому сказал!  
Выхода уже не оставалось, и, освободив одну руку, Канда наотмашь ударил мальчишку по щеке.  
-Очнись же!  
-К... Кан... да..?  
Серые глаза смотрели с недоверием, опаской, страхом... точно так же, как тогда в коридоре. Канда отчетливо понял, что нужно срочно уйти на свое место, пока ещё чего не произошло.  
-Ты мешал мне спать, — сухо сообщил он и попытался встать.  
Времени на удивление не было — Канду просто выбил тот факт, что мелкий мало того, что позволил себе вцепиться в него обеими руками, так еще и притянул к себе, прижимаясь всем телом!  
-Какого... — медленно, практически рыча, начал Канда, но Аллен его перебил.  
-Только сейчас, Канда, пожалуйста... — его голос был сиплым, едва слышимым, на грани... — Завтра можешь делать со мной, что захочешь — завтра, послезавтра, когда угодно. Можешь обзывать, бить, втаптывать в грязь — что пожелаешь. Даже придушить можешь. Но сейчас, пожалуйста... просто посиди вот так... Просто сиди... ничего больше... Пожалуйста, просто побудь рядом…  
Близость чужого тела, сдавленный шепот и неровное биение сердца — все это вызывало воспоминания, которые Канда давным-давно изгнал из своей памяти. Слишком близко. Непозволительно близко. Но все равно... Юу не мог встать.  
-Кто это был? — вновь спросил он, уже практически смирившись с происходящим.  
-Тебе так важно это знать?  
-Да.  
-...мой дядя... – с небольшой заминкой, но все же ответил Уолкер.  
-Он так сильно тебя ненавидел?  
-Скорее "так сильно" любил... — с какой-то уж очень горькой усмешкой произнес шпендель, и Юу решил не углубляться в эту тему.  
-А потом пришел Кросс?  
-А потом пришел Кросс...  
И снова молчание, а прерывистое дыхание стручка почему-то отдается жаром на шее японца.  
-Завтра все будет по-прежнему, и ты забудешь про сегодняшний день.  
-Как прикажете, Ваше Величество, — снова усмешка.  
-Я не шучу. Считай это... — японец не мог подобрать нужного слова, а сказать "извинением" все еще не позволяла гордость, — ответной услугой за тот случай в коридоре.  
-Хорошо.  
-И ты прекратишь мне "выкать", — надо же было извлечь хоть какую-то пользу из этого дурдома?  
-...хорошо...  
Мальчишка явно засыпал, но прошло не меньше часа, пока Канда решился отстранить его от себя и аккуратно уложить обратно на сидение. И поблагодарить высшие силы за то, что все големы лежат в чемодане Тома, и запись не ведется.  
...Тома!  
Канда почувствовал, что внезапное озарение сначала сменяется таким непривычным ему смущением, а потом — более привычной яростью. Стараясь все делать как можно бесшумнее, японец приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Искатель нашелся сразу — спящим у противоположной стены.  
Вот и хорошо. Канда не был уверен, сможет ли он сдержаться, чтобы не выбить из него всю память о нечаянно подслушанном инциденте. Причем до смерти.  
Но основную проблему это не решит, факт. Осторожно закрыв дверь и усевшись обратно на свое место, Канда уставился на эту свою "проблему".  
Коллеги, мясо, мусор — у всех встреченных на его пути была своя роль. Всегда... У всех... Так почему же сейчас какой-то седой недомерок заставлял его поступать против логики и давно сложившихся привычек? Кто он к черту такой?!  
Воспитанник Кросса, о котором никто никогда не слышал. Проклятый акума. В нем есть темная материя. Смог активировать Чистую Силу при такой малой синхронизации и под препаратами Комуи. Улыбается всем и каждому, но по сути редкостная язва. С виду редкостный слабак, но все же сильный, зараза.  
Кто ты, Аллен Уолкер?  
Хотя Канда опустил еще одно "достоинство" шпенделя — столкнувшись, они оба начинали вести себя не логично: один терял свою маску, второй становился слишком... человечным.  
"Приглядывай за ним" — вспомнилась Канде последняя брошенная Смотрителем фраза.  
А что, если единственным желанием Канды было оказаться от седовласого недоразумения как можно дальше? И не факт, что шпендель не хотел того же...


	7. "Onegai"

"Равнодушие — это паралич души"

(с) А.П.Чехов

 

-Убери это!  
Одного движения руки оказалось достаточно, чтобы опрокинусь поднос с лекарствам и едой на ковер и перепугать молоденькую служанку до дрожи в ногах. В такие минуты Тики очень жалел, что слуги не акума, ведь тех элементарно можно уничтожить и все. И душу отведешь, и улики сами по себе пропадут. А вот с этими...  
-Тики, опять ты буянишь? — в дверь впорхнула как всегда радостная Роад и, махнув напуганной девушке, чтобы та ушла, запрыгнула на кровать.  
-Осторожнее!  
-Ой, да ладно тебе, — показала язык девочка. — Тоже мне, тяжелобольной нашелся.  
-Была бы моя воля, я смотался бы отсюда еще неделю назад! Это все Шерил с его маниакальными замашками, что "все больные должны лежать в кровати".  
-Ну, он же для тебя старается.  
-Но ломать мне руку каждый раз перед приходом врачей не обязательно, — недовольно пробурчал Тики. — Я вообще не вижу смысла создавать иллюзию того, что я все еще не могу подняться с кровати.  
-Так уж и не понимаешь, Ти-ки, — нежно промурлыкала младшенькая Камелот, многозначительно стрельнув глазками.  
Роад все знает. Роад всегда все знает. С этим приходилось мириться как с неизбежным злом.  
-Я же пообещал, что больше не наделаю глупостей.  
-Ты, может, и не наделаешь, — девочка, зевнув, вытянулась на кровати, — а вот Аллен, увидев тебя после произошедшего, вполне может.  
-Как он? — все же решился спросить после небольшой паузы Тики. — Звонил?  
-Нет, но я уверена, что позвонит снова, — взгляд Роад проникал сквозь кожу, заставлял чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Но старый способ избежать этого — встать и уйти, сейчас не сработал бы. — Он растерян. Напуган. Я тоже очень-очень хочу, чтобы он вернулся к нам, но... — она грустно вздохнула, и Тики все же прижал ее к себе, чувствуя, что это нужно не столько ей, сколько им обоим. — Он вернется. Обязательно вернется...  
В это хотелось верить.  
-Графу уже рассказали?  
-Нет, — послышался ответ откуда-то из района его груди, где уютно устроилась младшенькая Камелот. — Но, думаю, что он в курсе.  
-Он что-то сказал насчет Аллена?  
-Нет, но были намеки... Тики... как сильно ты любишь Аллена?  
Микк напрягся. С одной стороны, вопрос ничуть не провокационный — они с Роад практически с первого дня появления в доме седовласого мальчишки перетягивали его каждый к себе и спорили до хрипоты о том, кто любит его сильнее. Но тон, которым племянница произнесла этот вопрос, сразу же выбивал из колеи. Слишком серьезный.  
-Ну... ты ведь прекрасно все знаешь сама — я люблю его так же сильно, как и ты, — попытался выкрутиться Тики, но Роад в ответ лишь больно ущипнула его за бок.  
-Не путай, Тики. Любовь ведь разная бывает. К родителям, к детям, к любимой собачонке, к любимому кафе или сорту мороженого... Я люблю Аллена как брата. Не как "Четырнадцатого", а как "Аллена Камелот".  
-К чему ты клонишь?  
Роад лишь сильнее прижалась к Микку.  
-Тики... — едва различимым шепотом позвала она, — а что если тебе придется выбирать между "Алленом" и "Четырнадцатым"? Между чувством и долгом?  
Не надо было произносить лишних слов. Даже не так — их просто нельзя было произносить. Потому что Роад практически в прямую спросила его сейчас — готов ли Тики рискнуть ради Аллена всем и пойти против Графа? И свой жизнью – в первую очередь.  
++++++++++++++

Задыхаться Аллен начал всего лишь спустя полчаса непрерывного бега. Когда Тома поинтересовался у него, к каким физическим нагрузкам он привык, Камелот, не поведя и бровью, бойко ответил "не волнуйтесь, я вас не подведу". На что Тома довольно кивнул, Канда саркастически хмыкнул, а Аллен лишь внутренне подготовился к предстоящему пути. Но его никто не предупредил, что "мы направимся к заброшенному городу Матиел" означает "мы побежим туда аки олимпийские спринтеры". И без перерывов на попить, поесть или перевести дух. Тома явно заметил, что седой экзорцист дышит все глубже и явно начинает отставать, но прекрасно знал, что скажет господин Канда, если предложить ему передохнуть... А ничего не скажет — побежит дальше, будто с ним никого и нет. Да и господин Уолкер так старается, надо его поддержать. Поэтому-то Тома и молчал.  
А Аллену на самом деле было банально стыдно.  
Вся его физическая подготовка заключалась в постоянных драках с Джасдеби, уроках фехтования от Шерила и грязных уличных трюках, полученных в детстве и отточенных в бесконечных прогулках по злачным местам Лондона на пару с Тики. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Но не тут-то было…  
Особенно раздражало то, что он был налегке, в отличие от тех же Канды и Тома. Ладно, Канда. По нему сразу видно военную выправку, да и катана весит не так уж много. Но Тома ведь обычный парень! И к тому же тащит на спине странную кладь и их с Кандой личные вещи. А там кило десять-пятнадцать, не меньше. И успевает. А Камелот нет.  
Аллен изо всех сил старался поспевать за ними, даже верный Тимкампи пытался подталкивать его в спину или тащить за полу длинного плаща. Но полуметровая дистанция верно перерастала в два метра, а потом и в пять, и в шесть… Тома все чаще оборачивался и бросал сочувствующие взгляды, которые, хоть и были довольно обидны, но все же придавали Аллену дополнительные силы.  
«Сейчас сдохну, — подумал он через n-нное количество времени, — точно сдохну. И Граф, наверное, обрадуется. А Роад расстроится. И Тики. И Шерил. А Канда? А Канда еще наверняка попрыгает на моем бездыханном теле. Нет. Не попрыгает. Побрезгует. Черт. Зачем я только снова подумал о Канде?» Насколько это возможно при стремительном беге, мысли резкими рывками приближались к запрещенной теме «поезд-ночь-Канда-срыв». Запрещенной эта тема стала ровно с того момента, как Аллен проснулся и осознал случившееся. И недоумевал до сих пор, как японец вообще не прирезал его. Избрав взаимное игнорирование как единственно верный способ сосуществования, экзорцисты привели себя в порядок, дождались команды Тома и выпрыгнули из поезда в нужный момент. И все это время, пока они бежали по горным сыпям и мертвым полям, Аллен старательно гнал эти мысли от себя, сосредоточившись на текущем задании. Никакого вечера не было. Не было кошмара, где Тики вновь душил его. Это был просто бред. Ведь Канда, проявивший сочувствие и позволивший забыться в своем тепле – это не может быть ничем иным, как бредом воспаленного сознания.  
-Шпендель!  
Резкий окрик заставил Камелота вернуться в реальность. Впереди виднелся обрыв, на краю которого и застыли Канда и Тома. Впрочем, японец в очередной раз скорчил рожу, обозначающую, по-видимому, что в гробу он видел подобных напарников, и сиганул вниз. Аллен лишь успел заметить, как полы его плаща взметнулись вверх и исчезли из виду. В голову закралась шальная и довольно устрашающая мысль, что после спуска вниз его ждет продолжение забега. Но, сравнявшись наконец-то с Тома, Аллен не смог удержать радостного вздоха – внизу, в долине, отчетливо виднелись развалины небольшого города.  
-Это ведь Матиел?  
-Да, господин Уолкер, — ответил ему Тома.  
-Называй меня просто Алленом, хорошо? – почему-то такая родная и в то же время забытая фамилия раздражала каждый раз.  
-Хорошо, господин Аллен.  
-Просто Аллен, — взмолился юноша.  
-Хорошо... Аллен.  
Надо было двигаться вниз, но ноги молили еще хотя бы об одной минуте передышки. Да и от города веяло чем-то странным…  
«В забытом Богом месте, среди скал и пустынь вырос одинокий город Матиел. Чтобы забыть о всех горестях, что выпали на их долю, горожане создавали кукол, усладу своей жизни. Они пели и танцевали, украшали город своим присутствием, но не смогли ничего изменить. Люди не выдержали суровости жизни в подобном месте и ушли, оставив кукол. Но куклы продолжали петь и танцевать и после их ухода. Даже сейчас, спустя пятьсот лет…»  
-Чистая Сила в кукле?  
-Наверняка, — ответил Тома. – Это объяснило бы тот факт, что они работают на протяжении сотни лет.  
Внизу, среди пустых улиц, показалась темная фигура и тут же пропала из поля зрения.  
«Канда»  
…а следом прогремел взрыв.  
-Канда!  
На задний план как-то резко отошло то, что внизу еще остались искатели, и, вполне вероятно, что они тоже в опасности. Все произошло так быстро, камень ссыпался под ногами, когда Аллен сбегал вниз, а взрывы раздавались с участившимся ритмом. Все мысли перепутались, и максимум, что он мог осознать на тот момент – «акума», «опасность»! С каждым шагом очертания приобретали все более осмысленные формы, пока Аллен наконец не смог различить вереницу акума первого уровня, обстреливающих со всех сторон непонятный сияющий куб. Присмотревшись, он заметил внутри две сжавшиеся фигурки в странных колпаках.  
-Продолжайте стрелять! Глупые людишки посмели спрятать кукол за своим никчемным барьером. Но я все равно до них доберусь! – раздался металлический голос совсем рядом, и Аллен удивленно застыл, рассматривая странного вида клоуна всего в каких-то пяти метрах от себя.  
Акума?  
Краем глаза заметив, как Тома отступает к домам, что было вполне логично с его полной небоеспособностью, Камелот напрягся, готовясь к нападению, но монстр так же удивленно смотрел на него.  
-Кто ты? – спросило чудовище, почесывая подбородок огромными пальцами, — я не могу на тебя напасть. Или могу?  
Вот он, момент истины – сдержал ли Граф слово или устроил ему западню? Быстро отыскав взглядом Канду – японец обнаружился по другую сторону куба, разрубая своей катаной акума – Аллен вновь взглянул на клоуна. Глаза монстра закатились вверх, а потом стали дико вращаться, видимо, подобным способом акума «думал», и юноше чуть не стало плохо от подобного зрелища. Пусть и выглядит как клоун, но вытворять подобное глазами…  
-Я могу на тебя напасть! – внезапно радостно заверещал акума. – Ты экзорцист! Я могу напасть!  
И в мгновение ока клоун оказался рядом с ним и нанес удар ногой, отбрасывая мальчишку в ближайшую стену и проламывая человеческим телом ветхую стену.  
-Ты экзорцист и на тебе черный плащ. А на тех, кого я уже убил, были белые плащи. Значит ли это, что они тоже экзорцисты? Нет, они не экзорцисты, – клоун продолжал вращать головой вокруг себя и смотреть куда-то в пустоту, будто ребенок, который впервые открывает для себя окружающий мир. – И на том человеке тоже черный плащ. Я должен убить его? Да, я должен убить его. Экзорцисты – враги.  
Боль была нестерпимой, но Аллен все же поднялся, хоть и с трудом.  
-Ты убил их, — зло произнес он, вытирая с угла рта кровь. – Убил искателей! Зачем?!  
Активация руки и прыжок назад, на улицу, произошли за какие-то считанные мгновения, и юноша совершенно не задумывался о том, что делает.  
-Идиот, — прошипел сквозь зубы Канда, наблюдая из своего укрытия. Он как раз успел расправиться с несколькими акума первого уровня, чтобы заметить, как второй отшвыривает шпенделя в стену, а с воздуха медленно спускается подкрепление. Затаившись в соседнем здании и поджидая лучшей минуты для нападения, Канда видел, как шпендель медленно встает и бросается на акума. И как монстр с легкостью останавливает его серебряную руку.  
«Какого хрена он поперся против второго уровня?! Они ведь намного сильнее первого, да еще и собственной волей обладают! Те видят цель и тупо стреляют, а со вторым надо быть настороже!»  
В голову лезли странные мысли о том, почему акума спрашивал у мелкого «могу ли я напасть на тебя» и почему у последнего появилось такое охрененно удивленное выражение на лице, когда монстр остановил его руку, но Канда предпочел их проигнорировать. Сейчас есть вещи поважнее. Барьер, охраняющий кукол, был создан благодаря всего лишь четырем амулетам, и долго он не продержится. Задание всегда на первом месте.  
-Муген, активация. Первая иллюзия: адские жуки!  
Ожидание искупилось с лихвой – одного взмаха оказалось достаточно, чтобы акума рассыпались в прах. Осталось только вырубить барьер, но как это сделать без пароля… Одного за другим Канда осматривал обездвиженные тела искателей и лишь последний подал хоть какие-то признаки жизни.  
-Эй, — японец перевернул его на спину, вглядываясь в искореженное лицо, — скажи пароль.  
-Вы приш…ли… — прохрипел тот из последних сил, — наконец-то… экзорцис…  
-Пароль! – не выдержав, рявкнул Канда. – Времени мало, говори по делу.  
-«Не…не оставляй… наде…жду…»  
Тома нашелся моментально, стоило только Канда поднять глаза. Этому искателю уже мало чем можно было помочь, но Тома все равно засуетился, оттаскивая товарища к домам и пытаясь оказать хоть какую-то помощь. На улице, расположенной ярусом ниже раздался очередной грохот, заставивший и Канду, и искателя посмотреть в ту сторону.  
-Там ведь господин Уолкер? С ним все будет в порядке?  
-Тч.  
На первом месте задание – на всяких бесполезных стручков времени нет.  
-Вы, — гаркнул Канда, отключая барьер и подходя к замершим фигуркам — Я пришел за вами. Идемте.  
Ребенок и старик – просто замечательно. Девчонка вся в бинтах, а второй того и гляди отбросит копыта прямо здесь. Канда еще раз подумал, что ненавидит Орден, Комуи и стручка за компанию. Обоих он подхватил на руки – они практически ничего не весили, и в несколько прыжков уже находился на ближайшей плоской крыше.  
«С ним все будет в порядке?»  
«А какого хрена это должно меня заботить?» возмутился японец, но, в противовес собственным мыслям, обернулся назад, выискивая глазами седую шевелюру.  
-Шпендель! – крикнул он, но сразу же продолжил спокойным голосом. — Не надейся на мою помощь, сам на него полез – сам и разбирайся.  
-Хорошо, иди. Позаботься о Чистой Силе, а я закончу здесь и догоню тебя.  
Канда прекрасно понимал, почему он слышит мелкого на подобном расстоянии, а вот как это ходячее недоразумение умудрилось провернуть подобный трюк?! Японец в очередной раз убедился, что с новеньким что-то нечисто, но благоразумно решил отложить разборки на потом. Понадобилось несколько прыжков, чтобы шпендель с акума полностью скрылись из виду, но гулкое эхо от крика монстра разнеслось, наверное, на весь город.  
-Он забрал кукол? Они куклы? – спрашивал сам себя акума, переводя взгляд с Аллена на второго экзорциста и обратно, — Чистая Сила в кукле? Я должен забрать Чистую Силу. Но ее забрал тот мальчишка. Я убью его! Но сначала я убью тебя!!!  
Первый шок от того, что акума отразил его удар уже прошел, и Аллен внутренне собрался, готовясь к нападению. Это было странно для него. Впервые. Раньше акума не смели ему и слова поперек сказать, и, даже когда он уничтожал их, освобождая заточенные души, они совершенно не двигались. Аллен прекрасно знал, что акума – это монстры, но сегодня он впервые почувствовал, что значит сражаться с ними.  
-Ну чего же ты, экзорцист? Вперед! Ха-ха-ха!  
Он был быстрым. Проворливым. Аллен едва успевал блокировать удары рук, но пинался акума тоже хорошо. И сильно. Вроде бы повреждено ребро, если не сломано совсем — дышать Аллену стало намного труднее.  
-Ха-ха-ха!  
Камелот знал чисто теоретически, что это второй уровень, и он намного превосходит обычных акума. Но в любом случае он всегда воспринимал их как обычных слуг, а не как боевую единицу.  
-Ха-ха-ха!  
«Канда был прав, я полное ничтожество» — с ужасом понял Аллен, из последних сил поднимаясь из обломков здания, в которое его в очередной раз отшвырнул акума. – «Я не смогу его победить».  
-Что замер, экзорцист? Сдаешься? Ха-ха-ха!  
Аллен стиснул зубы, то ли от осознания собственной беспомощности, то ли идиотского смеха акума, который успел ему порядком надоесть.  
-Не дождешься.  
Собраться. Главное собраться.  
Вспомнить все, что осталось позади.  
Все, что стоило еще узнать.  
Вспомнить всех тех, кто погиб по вине этого монстра.  
Дождаться, пока акума вновь побежит, явно рассчитывая на столкновение лоб в лоб, сделать обманный маневр в сторону, как учил Тики, прыжком отскочить вверх, в противоположную сторону и нанести удар.  
Все это Аллен должен был сделать быстро, четко, без лишних движений, ведь тело тяжелело с каждой минутой, и кто знает, насколько его еще хватит. Все произошло так быстро, что не оставалось времени даже подумать. Лишь надеяться и верить.  
Но в ту секунду, когда стальные когти Аллена с легкостью распороли тело акума, он внезапно понял, что что-то не так. Его проклятый глаз все еще видел в двух половинках клоуна, лежащего у его ног, акума. Но не было той стонущей души, которая обычно была прикована к телу.  
-Подделка? – удивленно выдохнул он и в то же мгновение почувствовал острую боль в своей груди.  
-Я здесь, — пропел знакомый голос прямо под ухом, — обернись, экзорцист.  
И Аллен обернулся. И чуть не закричал, увидев точную копию себя.  
-Прощай, экзорцист, — улыбнулся лже-Аллен, вонзая свои когти, которые являлись точным отображением когтей экзорциста, еще глубже. – Дай мне услышать твой последний крик.  
И Аллен закричал.  
++++++++++++++++

-Как думаешь, малыш, лучше сразу же уйти после открытия занавеса или всхрапнуть прямо там?  
-Тики! – Шерил недовольно сжал свою трость так, что побелели костяшки рук, но его грозный вид никто в серьез не воспринял.  
-Завянь, Шерил, я с малышом общаюсь.  
-Я тебе, кажется, уже объяснял, почему сегодняшний поход в оперу так важен.  
-Высший свет, высшая власть, куча лизоблюдов и полное отсутствие веселья. Ах да, монотонный спектакль, в котором полным-полно песен, где ни слова не разобрать. Я что-то упустил, дорогой братец?  
Министр устало покачал головой.  
-А как же красота, изящество происходящего? – продолжать настаивать он на своем.  
-Где ты нашел красоту и изящество в этих певичках, весящих под центнер, я не знаю. Шерил, а может тебе стоит провериться у окулиста? – слишком уж заботливо предложил Микк.  
-Хорошо. Тогда объясни мне, что на твой взгляд является образчиком красоты и изящества, — недовольно сложил руки на груди Шерил Камелот.  
-Не, братец, тебе точно к окулисту. Требуемый тобой образчик сидит у тебя перед носом, смотри, — с этими словами Тики обнял за плечи Аллена и рывком притянул его к себе, — вот тебе оба качества в одном флаконе.  
Удар в солнечное сплетение и окрик Шерила произошли одновременно.  
-Тики, я тебе уже говорил, чтобы ты не распускал руки, — меланхолично заметил Аллен, вновь выпрямляясь.  
-Да ладно тебе, малыш, — прохрипел Тики, но больше для вида, чем всерьез, — ночью ты явно не возражал.  
-Ночью? Что было ночью? – министр обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с покрасневшего приемного сына на слишком довольного младшего брата. – Что ты сделал с моим Алленом, извращенец?!  
-И почему сразу «извращенец»? По сравнению с тобой я прямо-таки образчик целомудрия и чистоты нравов. А у малыша ночью был очередной кошмар, и я пришел его утешить, только и всего.  
Вот так и случаются самые фатальные ошибки — с улыбкой, легкомысленным тоном и полной уверенностью, что кому-то помогаешь. Заткнуть Тики рот Аллен не успел, лишь с ужасом взглянул на него, посмевшего произнести запрещенную в присутствии Шерила фразу, а в следующую секунду юноша уже задыхался в объятиях заботливого папочки.  
-У моего любимого сыночка снова был кошмар?! Почему я не знал?! Почему мне никто не сказал?! Я бы в ту же секунду примчался тебя утешить!  
У Аллена на какое-то время действительно перехватило дыхание, но не от нечеловеческой силы министра Камелот, а от представленной картины. Даже Тики со своими наигранными приставаниями не так пугал, как Шерил со своим "отцовским комплексом".  
-Шерил, отпусти малыша! Он уже весь посинел!  
-Бедненький мой! Его опять мучали кошмары!  
-Отпусти, кому сказал!  
-Ни за что! Никому не отдам!  
-Шерил! Фу, я сказал!  
Обычный вечер в семье Камелот набирал обороты…  
Полчаса спустя, уже сидя в роскошной закрытой ложе, выполненной в приятных глазу темно-бордовых тонах и приправленной золотой отделкой, Аллен Камелот всем своим видом изображал мировой игнор. Первым выскочив из остановившейся кареты и поправив на себе сбившийся темный костюм, юноша послушно проследовал за своими спутниками в величественное здание оперы, однако, не произнес ни слова. И молчал до сих пор.  
-Почему он злится на меня? – принялся ныть Шерил, как только они вновь остались наедине, и всякая причина носить маску премьер-министра отпала.  
-А ты не догадываешься? Тебе же уже не раз объясняли, что твои комплексы жутко раздражают.  
-Комплексы? У меня нет никаких комплексов.  
-Да конечно, — Тики даже не старался скрыть иронию в голосе. Откинувшись в удобном мягком кресле, мужчина все же закурил, изредка бросая косые взгляды на мальчишку рядом. — Но с тобой-то все ясно, чего на меня малыш дуется?  
"Моя семья — идиоты", — мрачно подумал Аллен, наблюдая за мельтешением в нижних рядах. ...отсюда люди выглядели такими маленькими, даже крошечными. Было забавно наблюдать за ними, пытаться отгадать по их одежде, мимике, жестам – кто они такие и чем занимаются. Лица с подобной высоты разглядеть сложновато, так что Аллен сосредоточился на том, что было на виду. Юноша усмехнулся, почувствовав себя Шерлоком Холсом, героем-детективом из одной повести, появившейся совсем недавно, но уже наделавшей много шуму. Сам Камелот-младший ее никогда бы не прочитал, но Шерил заставил, мотивировав, что нужно знать, о чем сейчас говорит Лондон. И с этой игрой, которой, кстати, его научил тоже Шерил, у повести было много общего. Но сыщик с потрясающими дедуктивными методами – это одно, а в реальности все намного сложнее. Да и Аллену всегда было лень заниматься подобным – с большим удовольствием он пошел бы играть с Тики в какой-нибудь кабак или подрался с близнецами. А вот Шерил мог. Он все мог.  
-Сыночек, — Камелот-старший как чувствовал, что думают про него.  
И, если уж ему что-то надо — не отцепится.  
Аллен повернулся к приемному отцу, сохраняя, однако, полную невозмутимость на лице.  
-Вот, — довольно зааплодировал Шерил, — вот именно такое выражение лица ты должен сохранять, чтобы сейчас не произошло.  
-Мы кого-то ждем? – удивленно поинтересовался Тики, переводя взгляд на зал, где уже начали гасить свет. – Представление уже скоро начнется.  
-У нас будет свое маленькое представление. Аллен, тебя я попрошу молчать и дальше играть ледяного принца. Тики… — Шерил критично осмотрел братца и явно остался недоволен. – Будь собой. Мне это, конечно, не нравится, но сегодня может отлично послужить делу.  
Вот он — Камелот-старший во всей своей красе. Как всегда думаешь, что сегодня состоится очередной нудный выход в свет — а нет. Интриги, интриги и еще раз интриги. И ведь, хоть что делай — не расколется.  
Дальнейшим расспросам помешала наступившая тьма и громкое «т-с-с-с» Шерила. Едва слышимое пиликанье скрипки дополнилось более мощным звуком труб, по краю сцены зажглись огни, освещая темно-бордовый, в тон общей отделке, занавес. Оркестр медленно набирал силу, пока не грянул так, что отозвался звоном и дрожью в теле каждого зрителя.  
Занавес поднялся.  
Опера началась.  
Прошло не больше десяти минут, когда полог позади них отодвинулся в сторону и показался охранник из личной свиты Шерила.  
-Мистер Камелот, к Вам пришли.  
-Пропустите, — кивнул уже премьер–министр.  
Аллен развернулся в кресле так, чтобы видеть, что же затеял Шерил, но так же поддерживать иллюзию, что сегодняшняя опера — единственное, что волнует его на данный момент.  
Вошедший мужчина ничем особым не выделялся – средний рост, среднее телосложение, костюм хороший, но недорогой. На всеобщее обозрение были выставлены золотые запонки, однако что-то подсказывало юноше, что это искусная подделка. Мужчина явно нервничал, хотя пытался выглядеть нагло и в какой-то степени даже самоуверенно. Что же понадобилось такой мелкой сошке от самого премьер-министра?  
-Вот мы наконец-то и увиделись, мистер Скиф, — мягко улыбаясь, произнес Шерил. – После стольких Ваших писем, не находите ли Вы…  
-Не заговаривай мне зубы, Камелот, — грубо прервал его посетитель, вскидывая подбородок. – Вижу, что ты не последовал моим указанием и привел себе подмогу.  
-Подмогу? О чем Вы? – картинно развел руками Шерил, так же мило улыбаясь, однако Аллен прекрасно понимал, что хамство гостя ему не по душе. – Вы желали назначить встречу там, где будет многолюдно. Я согласился. А мое сопровождение – это всего лишь мой младший брат, — Тики вскинул руку с сигаретой в приветственном жесте и продолжил наблюдать за сценой, даже не думая спустить закинутых на бортик балкона ног, -…и сын. Аллен, поздоровайся с мистером Эдвардом Скифом, — Аллен послушно развернулся, слегка склонил голову и, так же как и Тики, сделал вид, что полностью поглощен представлением. – Вот видите – всего лишь семейный поход в оперу, ничего больше.  
-Довольно, Камелот, — практически выплюнул Скиф, — я знаю, что ты представляешь собой на самом деле, иначе бы меня здесь не было.  
Подобное пренебрежение не столько светскими манерами, сколько местом, где они находились, заставило Аллена почувствовать неприязнь к этому человеку. Претензии Скифа к Шерилу наверняка были обоснованными, но все же… зачем так опускаться?  
-Ты принес деньги?  
-Деньги? – сразу же оживился Тики. — О какой сумме идет речь?  
Поманив пальцем, Шерил заставил брата наклониться к нему и прошептал что-то на ухо. Глаза Микка, что примечательно, округлились.  
-Ну ни фига же себе, — португалец с нескрываемым восхищением посмотрел на гостя. – Вот это я понимаю – запросы.  
Шерил покачал головой.  
-Мистер Скиф, хоть я и в состоянии исполнить Ваше… совсем не маленькое требование, как я могу быть уверен, что Вы не придете вновь? Довольно нечестная сделка – с меня деньги, с Вас – обещание не обнародовать информацию. Где гарантии?  
Гостя явно трясло, но он старался казаться как можно более уверенным в себе.  
-Мое слово будет гарантией, твоему я не доверяю – как только у тебя окажутся на руках эти бумаги, меня сразу убьют. Я не такой глупец, как кажется.  
Тики не сдержался и довольно громко хмыкнул, и Шерил, в кои-то веки, оказался с ним полностью согласен.  
-Ох, даже не знаю, что на это ответить… — Камелоту-старшему хватило всего лишь взгляда, чтобы Эдвард упал на пол и в безмолвном крике открыл рот. — Вы так долго и настойчиво собирали компромат на меня. Выведывали, подкупали, шантажировали… — мышцы внутри тела натягивались, угрожая в любой момент порваться. – Собирали по крупицам всевозможные слухи, склеивая их трудом добытыми фактами, — кости покрывались трещинами и разносили боль по всему телу. – И, когда поняли, что полученных данных хватит, чтобы обратить меня и, соответственно, мою семью в немилость у Ее Высочества Королевы… Даже не знаю, откуда столько смелости берется…  
-Скорее, это глупость, братец, — вставил слово Тики, не отрываясь от стройного ряда хористок, одетых в полупрозрачные восточные одежды.  
-Ты в этом спец, так что поверю, — попытался задеть его Шерил, но Микка в данный момент больше занимало то, как можно так сильно задирать ноги. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Аллена, но юноша намека не понял. А позже, уже вечером дома, за предложение Тики заняться балетом, несколько раз ему врезал. Сейчас все силы Аллена уходили на то, чтобы сохранять молчание.  
Шерил тем временем продолжал:  
-А я ведь предлагал Вам все возможные пути решения, но Вы оказались слишком горды и честолюбивы, — Эдвард все еще не мог произнести ни слова, но его глаза все чаще закрывались из-за слишком сильной боли. – Но знаете, что стало самой Вашей крупной ошибкой? – улыбка Шерила была слаще любого меда и любимых конфет Роад. – В списке мои «грехов», с коим Вы имели честь ознакомить меня, есть один очень занятный пункт… «колдовство». И даже кое-какие доказательства…  
Аллен с трудом мог определить, что сейчас доставляет Шерилу большее удовольствие – муки мужчины или сей монолог.  
-Вам не следовало забывать об этом пункте, мистер Эдвард Скиф. Выплыви это наружу, у меня были бы очень большие проблемы. Все-таки, даже при нашем техническом прогрессе, пережитки прошлого еще свежи. И крайне неприятны для меня, — с каждым словом в Шериле Камелот было все меньше от премьер-министра и больше от ноя. Эдвард практически выпал из сознания, что совсем не понравилось Шерилу. Недовольно щелкнув языком, Камелот-старший заставил вывернуться суставы внутри гостя. При этом он старательно выдерживал грань между нестерпимой болью и тем моментом, когда от болевого шока полностью теряют сознание. Скиф должен в полной мере понимать, что происходит. – Меня действительно можно назвать колдуном. Хотя это Вы уже должны отчетливо понимать в сложившейся ситуации. Но мне не нужно накладывать на Вас заклинания или даже прикасаться, чтобы раздробить каждый сустав в Вашем теле. Это Вы понимаете?  
Гость кивнул.  
-И спешу обрадовать Вас, что за мной стоят более могущественные люди, чем я. И даже, если Вам удастся каким-то неведомым способом обезвредить меня и… ну, даже не знаю, сжечь на костре, — Шерилу самому стало смешно от подобной перспективы. – Можете не надеяться, что останетесь живы. Это тоже понятно?  
Еще один судорожный кивок.  
Аллен попытался встать и прямо заявить, что Шерил перебарщивает, но с ужасом понял, что не может двинуться ни на миллиметр. «Папочка» слишком хорошо знал своего сына и знал, что тот ринется помогать. И позаботился об этом заранее.  
«Я тебе дома устрою» мысленно пообещал Аллен.  
-Тогда, кажется, мы можем прийти к соглашению, — щелчок пальцев и освобожденный от силы Шерила мистер Скиф падает на пол, едва успев в последний момент выставить перед собой руки. – Сейчас Вы пойдете домой и сожжете все те сокровища, что могут значительно затруднить мою жизнь. И сделаете это в одиночку, по собственной воле, я не стану посылать с Вами людей.  
Эдвард вскинул голову, награждая премьер-министра полным ненависти взглядом. Вот зря он это сделал, в момент понял Аллен. Ведь чем больше подает признаков непокорности жертва, тем сильнее это раззадоривает Шерила.  
-Тики, дорогой, — позвал Камелот-старший, не отрывая, однако, взгляда от своего гостя.  
-Да без проблем, — не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, к чему клонит Шерил.  
Их разделяло всего несколько шагов, так что Тики уже через мгновение присел возле Эдварда и выставил перед ним свою ладонь. Как зачарованный гость наблюдал, как из руки мужчины медленно вылезает странного вида бабочка, распахивая свои крылья и словно желая наброситься.  
-Шерил у нас любитель поболтать, так что я буду краток. Вот это маленькое создание — бабочка-людоед. И теперь, — Микк одним стремительным движением сжал бабочку в кулаке и запустил руку в грудь мужчине, — она внутри тебя. Одного моего мысленного приказа будет достаточно, чтобы она начала медленно пожирать тебя изнутри. Обратишься к врачу с просьбой вырезать — узнаешь, что она перемещается в теле быстрее, чем скальпель хирурга. Но, если будешь хорошим мальчиком, тебе ничто не грозит. Все ясно?  
Эдвард перевел изумленный и непонимающий взгляд с чужой руки, неестественно торчащей из области его груди, на ее владельца — ухмыляющегося смуглого мужчину. Для обычного человека все происходящее должно было быть настолько абсурдно и невозможно, что Аллен сомневался в возможности принятия им адекватного решения. Но Эдвард вновь его удивил — медленно, но все же послушно он кивнул, пряча весь гнев и гонор где-то глубоко внутри себя.  
Молодец.  
-Молодец, — согласился с юношей Шерил. — Теперь ступай и не подведи меня.  
Аллен дождался, пока Тики вернется на свое место, а гость поднимется с пола и на гнущихся ногах выйдет из ложи, и только тогда набросился на Шерила с расспросами.  
-Ты совсем из ума выжил? — прелюдии Аллен решил отбросить и сразу же перешел к делу.  
-А что такое? — невинно проморгался Шерил.  
-"Что такое"? Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Что за хрень ты здесь устроил?! Сам постоянно капаешь мне на мозг тем, что физическими средствами пользуются лишь слабаки, не способные на малейшую умственную деятельность. Постоянно твердишь, что рукоприкладство — это моветон и не подходит для настоящих джентльменов. «Физические действия всегда оставляют следы и поэтому неприемлемы». Поэтому я снова тебя спрашиваю — что за хрень это была?! — никакие нормы приличия или идущая опера уже не могли остановить Аллена – он прибывал в крайней степени бешенства. – И хочу сразу тебе сказать – это было просто отвратительно!  
-Полностью с тобой согласен, мальчик мой, — поспешил уверить его Шерил, чем вызвал вполне закономерную реакцию – Аллен изумленно замер и замолчал. – Все то, что я ранее говорил тебе о низости применения физической силы в переговорах, истинная правда, я и сейчас не откажусь от своих слов. Но знаешь, сынок, — клоунская улыбка на лице ноя на мгновение застыла, а потом и вовсе исчезла, — даже самый прожженный манипулятор знает, что есть те случаи, когда любые слова бессильны и нужно переходить к действиям. Истинная сила заключается не в том, чтобы обходиться малой кровью либо вообще не пролить ни единой капли, главное — трезво оценивать ситуацию и собственные возможности. Помнишь, как я учил тебя играть в шахматы и просчитывать свои шаги на несколько ходов вперед?  
-Да, — коротко кивнул Аллен, полностью поглощённый внезапной серьезностью приемного отца.  
-И так же я учил тебя просчитывать подобные комбинации и в жизни, предсказывая действия оппонентов. Когда тебя припрут к стенке, Аллен, и ты поймешь, что любые твои слова бессильны, и в любой момент можешь потерять все, ради чего так усердно старался, вот тогда выбора не остается. Нужно действовать. Против собственных убеждений, принципов и, порой, веры. Как я сегодня. Я успел изучить этого человека задолго до того, как он решился шантажировать меня, и ясно понял, что он достаточно труслив, чтобы на любую попытку шантажа или возникновения мало-мальской угрозы для собственной жизни ответить немедленным разглашением моих тайн. А я не мог позволить навредить моей семье. Моему делу. Единственным выходом было напугать его до такой степени, чтобы даже мысль о сопротивлении полностью покинула его. И, кажется, я преуспел.  
-«Преуспел»? – внезапно подал голос Тики, даже не соизволив обернуться. – Да я удивлюсь, если он сможет вспомнить, где его дом.  
-Думаешь, я перестарался?  
-Возможно немного.  
-Я старался, чтобы крови не было.  
-Я заметил.  
-Надеюсь, что больше проблем с ним не будет.  
-Можно попросить Роад проследить.  
-Не хочу напрягать свою малышку подобной ерундой.  
-Лулу?  
-А вот это уже вариант…  
-Эй! – вскрикнул Аллен, и как по заказу на заднем плане особо сильно прогремел оркестр. От неожиданного резкого и пробирающего до костей звука все трое синхронно вздрогнули, но заминка была не долгой – Аллен все еще хотел разобраться в ситуации. – Шерил, я все равно не верю, что нельзя было все решить по-другому.  
Что странно, Камелот-старший не стал вновь читать ему лекций или что-то доказывать, как поступил бы в любой другой день. Сейчас во всех его движениях, взгляде, в конце-концов, речи, чувствовался столь знакомый мудрый премьер-министр. Но не было привычной фальши, ощущения маски – Шерил действительно сейчас не претворялся. И это пугало.  
-Аллен, — мужчина даже поднялся со своего места и приблизился к мальчику. – Пообещай мне, пожалуйста, одну вещь. Когда настанет момент, когда твоя жизнь окажется под угрозой, и никого из нас не окажется рядом, пожалуйста, забудь о своих принципах и сделай все возможно, чтобы выжить. Дерись, кусайся, используй грязные приемы, но не позволь прерваться своей жизни столь бесславно.  
-Но какая же здесь честь?  
-Смерть – это смерть, мальчик мой. Славная или бесславная, исход один. И твой путь остановится…  
«Всегда иди вперед, Аллен. Не смотря ни на что»  
-…ты сможешь, Аллен?  
++++++++++

-Прощай, экзорцист. Дай мне услышать твой последний крик.  
Боль накрыла Аллена с головой, за мгновение распространившись от груди до самых кончиков пальцев, заставив свет перед глазами померкнуть, а уши наполниться однородным оглушающим шумом. Все происходящее казалось невероятным. Злой шуткой. Кошмаром. Чем угодно, только не реальностью. Но рана и когти лже-Аллена не позволяли в это поверить, а тем более отключиться.  
А акума в это время радовался. Видеть, как глаза экзорциста наполняются непониманием и страхом, как его порванный черный плащ пропитывается кровью, текущей из раны – все это наполняло его сердце радостью, хоть он и не осознавал, почему именно. Сердца, как такового у него тоже не было. Но само чувство чрезмерного удовлетворения наполняло его, и так акума понял, что делает хорошо. Делает правильно. И стоит продолжать в том же духе. Он отшвырнул ослабшего экзорциста и принялся наблюдать, как поднятая от столкновения пыль оседает на мальчишку, а сам он старается встать, то и дело падая назад, на усыпанную мелкой галькой улицу. Не было точной причины или информации о том, почему нельзя убить этого экзорциста так же быстро, как и тех людей в светлых плащах. Акума просто знал, что процесс обязательно нужно растянуть.  
-Ты слаб, экзорцист, — зазвенел его металлический голос. – Ты знаешь, что ты слаб, экзорцист?  
Почему нужно издеваться над ним? Ноль информации. Но так надо.  
-У тебя ничего не получиться, экзорцист. Я найду твоего дружка и убью его. Я заберу Чистую Силу и отнесу ее Графу. Но все это я сделаю после того, как убью тебя. А знаешь, почему я убью тебя? Потому что ты слаб.  
-Заткнись.  
Какая-та шестеренка внутри акума противно заскрипела, но он лишь повел головой, посчитав это последствием той единственной раны, что седовласый экзорцист все же успел нанести ему.  
-Здесь приказываю я, экзорцист, потому что ты слишком сла…  
-Заткнись!  
Почему крик мальчишки заставил все его механизмы застыть, а где-то внутри поселилось подобие страха? Ноль информации.  
-Ты…  
-ЗАТКНИСЬ! – экзорцист смог добраться до полуразрушенной стены дома и, уже придерживаясь за нее, поднялся на ноги. Он медленно приближался к акума, но чудовище не замечало этого. Все, что сейчас волновало лже-Аллена – это глаза, наполненные безысходной яростью и невероятной силой. Взгляд приковывал к себе, обездвиживал, подчинял.  
-Гос…подин ной? – неуверенно раздался голос монстра.  
-Да, — прохрипел мальчишка. – И ты обязан подчиниться мне.  
Должен подчиниться? Информации ноль. Должен? Нет, не должен.  
Но тело акума само по себе готово было исполнить любой приказ мальчишки. Информации нет, но все же… должен.  
-Слушаюсь, господин ной.  
-Отвечай, сколько еще акума здесь? – экзорциста будто подменили. Его тон, движения, мимика – перед акума стоял совершенно другой человек.  
-Двенадцать, господин ной. Они были посланы прочесать окружающие территории, но скоро вернуться.  
-Ваше задание заключалось только в том, чтобы найти Чистую Силу?  
-Да, господин.  
С каждым вопросом юноша оказывался все ближе, пока, наконец, не застыл на расстоянии вытянутой руки от акума. Все внутри монстра буквально кричало «Экзорцист! Уничтожить!», но тело отказывалось слушать под проницательным и властном взглядом серых глаз, в которых явственно проглядывались золотые всполохи.  
-Последний вопрос – что Граф приказал всем акума относительно меня?  
-Он… приказал воспринимать Вас только как экзорциста и не подавать вида, что Вы из Семьи.  
Хорошая новость, действительно — Аллен облегченно вздохнул.  
-Не смей двигаться, акума.  
-Слушаюсь, господин ной.  
-Да обретет твоя душа покой, — одного взмаха левой руки оказалось достаточно, чтобы тело механического монстра заскрежетало, разрываясь на куски, и рассыпалось прахом.  
«Спасибо…»  
Совсем не удивительно, что на глазах проступили слезы, ведь подобный шквал чувств не мог остаться незамеченным. Благодарность души, как и раньше, служила приятным утешением всему произошедшему, и даже полученные раны казались не полученными зря. Но также было одно «но». Очень жирное «но».  
Тело подростка подкосилось, рывком обрушившись вниз по стене.  
Никакие новые ушибы или разошедшиеся уже полученные ранения не могли пересилить ту боль, что творилась у него в душе.  
Аллен воспользовался «властью Ноя», которой когда-то обучил его Шерил. Использовал, хотя пообещал себе больше не делать этого. Голос разума, тщательно всхоленный Шерилом Камелот, его же голосом твердил, что он все сделал правильно. Выжил, не смотря ни на что. Сделал для этого все, что было только возможно. Ведь иначе Аллен уже погиб и так не успел бы выяснить всей правды. Все было бы напрасно. Но, что самое страшное — смерть настигла бы его вдалеке от семьи. Именно там, на пыльной дороге, Аллен отчетливо понял, как сильно хочет снова увидеть их всех. Снова смеяться с Роад, изводить Шерила, драться с близнецами, помогать Трисии, развлекаться с Тики, которого, не смотря на произошедшее, он все равно хотел видеть…  
-Господин Уолкер!  
Аллен вздрогнул и повернулся в ту сторону, откуда донёсся крик.  
-Тома, — мягко улыбнулся юноша приближающемуся искателю.  
-Я видел вспышку. Вы покончили с акума?  
-Да… Его душа обрела покой.  
-Господин Уолкер. Позвольте помочь. Я провожу Вас к господину Канде.  
Мальчик кивнул и взялся за протянутую руку.  
-Чистая Сила у него?  
-Да. Они сейчас в катакомбах. Чистая Сила со своим провожатым попытались сбежать, и господин Канда из-за этого в крайне паршивом расположении духа, — Тома закинул руку экзорциста к себе на плечо и осторожно повел по заброшенному городу.  
-Сдается мне, он всегда такой, — Аллен попробовал рассмеяться, но вместо смеха из горла вышла лишь кровь.  
-Господин Уол…!  
-Все… кха… в порядке. Серьезно. Идем.  
Аллену только и оставалось благодарить ночь на дворе, которая не позволяла искателю увидеть, как же сильно на самом деле был ранен юный экзорцист. И надеяться, что та его часть, что принадлежала ною, позаботится о повреждениях. Иначе бы Тома задержал его со своей «экстренной помощью» на полчаса, а то и больше.  
Аллен всем своим естеством чувствовал, что нужно идти к Канде. Нужно защитить Чистую Силу.  
Но в тот момент, когда экзорцист и искатель зашли в приземистое здание, где-то глубоко внутри послышался грохот, и их обкатило столбом пыли.  
«Канда» — синхронно подумали они.  
Искатель прибавил шагу, чем очень порадовал Аллена.  
Юный Камелот ожидал увидеть что угодно, но только не подобное – посреди зала, в поднявшейся песчаной пыли, стояла миниатюрная златовласая девочка и с легкостью держала на вытянутых руках огромную колонну.  
-Она и есть кукла… — прошептал юноша, отодвигаясь от Тома и подсказывая взглядом, что тому надо спрятаться. Искатель понял все моментально.  
-Канда!  
-Тц. Жив, ушлепок.  
-Я тоже рад, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Но крик уже сработал как надо – девочка обернулась и отвлеклась, позволяя Канде одним взмахом меча разрубить колонну в ее руках. Что это за катана такая, которая режет камень как масло, Аллен предпочел не задумываться.  
Девчонка растерянно остановилась, но тут же собралась, готовясь к очередной атаке.  
-Постой! – Аллен выбежал вперед и примирительно выставил обе руки вперед, показывая, что не намерен нападать. – Я не причиню тебе вреда, клянусь. Меня зовут Аллен Уолкер, а тебя? – тут же добавил юноша, заметив проблеск заинтересованности в ее глазах.  
-Ты что творишь, шпендель?! – прикрикнул на него Канда, но седовласый юноша сделал вид, что не услышал.  
-Лала, — девочка продолжала смотреть на него волком, но хотя бы остановилась.  
-Приятно познакомиться.  
-Совсем охренел, мелочь?!  
-Пожалуйста, не обращай внимания на моего напарника, он немного хамоват.  
-Слушай сюда, — Канда схватил его за шиворот и рывком поднял на уровень своего лица. С которого, кстати говоря, обильно лилась кровь. Рана в висок? – Это тварь не заслуживает того, чтобы ты с ней любезности тут разводил!  
-Хреново выглядишь. С акума не справился?  
-Эта чертова кукла напала на меня со спины! И сбежала!  
-Она напугана, идиот! – в тон ему закричал Аллен, и Канду на какое-то время это отрезвило. Но прежде, чем японец смог произнести что-нибудь еще, а он, судя по лицу, собирался, Камелот продолжил. – Посмотри на нее – она загораживает того старика. Защищает его! Она подумала, что ты можешь навредить ему. Им! И только поэтому атаковала!  
-Да мне срать! Она мне череп чуть не раскроила!  
Аллен едва сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде «ты любого доведешь» — просто закатил глаза. Но и этого хватило, чтобы Канда вновь озверел и как следует встряхнул юношу.  
-Мы сюда пришли за Чистой Силой, а не в дочки-матери играть! Как только убьем второй уровень, забираем у этой куклы сердце и валим отсюда нафиг!  
-Я уничтожил второй уровень.  
Канда от удивления даже отпустил его.  
-Ты? Второй уровень?! Да не в жизни! Силенок маловато!  
-Но я сделал это, — холодно отчеканил Камелот.  
-Раз так, тогда забираем Чистую Силу.  
-Нет! – одновременно закричали Аллен и Лала, но дальше продолжила уже девочка. – Пожалуйста, Гузору скоро умрет! Еще сердце бьётся все тише! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне быть с ним до конца! И я отдам вам свое сердце, обещаю!  
-Еще чего! – Канда отпихнул Аллена и сделал шаг по направлению к кукле. – У нас нет времени ждать, пока старик отбросит копыта! Мы забираем твое сердце сейчас.  
Одного взгляда на то, как девочка обнимает закутанного в плащ старика и какими глазами смотрит на них, для Аллена оказалось достаточно. В голове вспышкой пронеслась картина того, как он сам когда-то прижимал к себе застывшего Ману, плача и моля не оставлять его.  
-Стой, Канда, — юноша в момент оказался между ними. – Я не могу позволить тебе сделать этого.  
-Ты в конец рехнулся, шпендель?!  
-Ему недолго осталось, несколько дней максимум. Акума уничтожены, нам не за чем…  
-Да ты хоть понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Ты понимаешь что это?! – японец схватил его за отворот плаща и приподнял над землей. – Ты экзорцист! Воин церкви! А на войне нет места соплям и прочей сентиментальной чуши! Будут жертвы! И чем дальше – тем больше! Лучше бы тебе осознать это сейчас! Если собрался истерики по каждому так устраивать, то, предупреждаю, надолго тебя не хватит!  
Каждое слово ударом отдавалось в голове, сковывая, подчиняя все действия и мысли собственной безысходности. Потому что все сказанное было чистой правдой. Истиной, которую не возможно не увидеть за любой толщиной радужных очков наивности. И именно поэтому Аллен остался стоять на месте, когда второй экзорцист обошел его и направился к замершим фигурам.  
-Пожалуйста… — раздался дрожащий девичий голос, ничем не отличимый от человеческого.  
Кукла плачет?  
-Подождите…  
Шорох вынимаемой из ножен катаны.  
-Остановитесь…  
«Мана. Не оставляй меня, Мана. Пожалуйста! Не бросай меня. Мана? Мана! Мана!!!»  
Не останавливаться. Идти только вперед. Всегда.  
Решение далось на удивление легко. Возможно от того, что Аллен отбросил все раздумья и просто повиновался сердцу.  
-Моей жертвы хватит, чтобы спасти этих двоих, — произнес он, в несколько шагов обогнав Канду и встав между ним и куклой со стариком.  
-Какого хрена, мелкий?  
-Я Аллен, пора бы уже запомнить, — холодно ответил Аллен, чувствуя горлом опасную близость заточенного оружия. – И я не позволю тебе сделать этого.  
-Ты оглох? Или отупел?  
-Ни то, ни другое. Я не знаю, что связывает этих двоих, но вижу, как сильно они хотят провести последние мгновения жизни друг с другом. И ты не Господь Бог, чтобы запретить им это.  
-Да ты и правда охренел… — пробормотал Канда, отчего-то делая шаг назад. Тот человек, что стоял сейчас перед ним, совершенно отличался от мелкого зануды, которым он был еще минуту назад. Вокруг этого щуплого мальчишки буквально клубилась аура убийственного холода. – Ты совсем их не знаешь! Видишь впервые! У тебя есть хоть что-то, что важно для тебя?!  
Цветущий сад. Беседка. Летнее чаепитие на природе со всей семьей. Улыбки и смех.  
-Есть. У меня есть за что, сражаться. В том числе — и за убеждения. Можешь думать обо мне как тебе угодно, но я действительно знаю, насколько жесток этот мир, Канда. И не собираюсь быть тем, кто молча пройдет мимо тех, кому может помочь.  
-Бесишь, — только и выплюнул японец.  
-Я беру всю ответственность на себя, Канда, — продолжал тем временем Аллен. – Ты свою задачу выполнил и можешь смело направиться в ближайший госпиталь, где тебе окажут необходимую медицинскую помощь…  
-На себя посмотри, придурок.  
-…а я тем временем останусь с куклой, пока все не закончится. И тогда заберу Чистую Силу. Я серьезно, Канда. Всю ответственность беру на себя.  
Аллен говорил совершенно спокойно, без истерик, без наездов. И во взгляде его отчетливо читалось, что он не отступит от своего решения. Какие-то мгновения Канда действительно размышлял о том, чтобы скинуть все на мелкого и свалить отсюда к чертям. Новенький попался твердолобый, и единственный способ заставить его передумать – это затеять драку и избить до потери сознания. А потом вырубить куклу и старика. Перспектива была столь заманчивой, что на какое-то время полностью завладела всеми мыслями Канды… но прежде чем он успел открыть рот, раздался оглушительный взрыв, и в ту же секунду сверху стали падать обломки камней и перегородок…  
++++++++++++++++

-…их было около десятка, точно не знаю – поднялась жуткая пыль. Но когда мы прикончили последних, оказалось, что кто-то из акума все же добрался до куклы и практически изрешетил ее. Я толком не видел, но вроде как ей оторвало нижнюю половину туловища. Мелкий самолично расправился с последним акума и отнес куклу к старику.  
-Он и сейчас там?  
-Да.  
-Каков его план действий?  
-Не знаю.  
-Как так?  
-Я с ним не разговариваю, он бесит.  
-Тебя все бесят.  
-Тц.  
-Так ты просто оставил его с Чистой силой в развалинах?  
-Я умываю руки, Комуи. Либо я позволю ему самому закончить это дело так, как он хочет, либо собственноручно придушу его. Пояснить более детально?  
-Спасибо, не надо. Ты как всегда объясняешь довольно доходчиво, Канда.  
-Так что, мне возвращаться в Орден?  
-Подожди немного, есть одна миссия на примете, но нужно дождаться разрешения этой истории с куклой.  
-Теперь это миссия стручка, мне сра…  
-А как там море? Уже искупался? Позагорал? Ох, Италия, наверное, прекрасна в это время года. Хотя она прекрасна всегда.  
-И? — Канда призвал всю свою выдержку, чтобы не обложить Смотрителя трехэтажным китайским матом.  
-Я так тебе завидую – тоже хочу в отпуск! Я тут пашу 25 часов в сутки, восемь дней в неделю, мне времени даже на сон не дают, а вы там прохлаждаетесь!  
-Какой, блядь, отпуск?! Ты совсем охренел?!  
-Кстати, Канда, как там твоя регенерация? – внезапно вновь стал серьезен Комуи, и Канда ощутимо напрягся.  
-А что с ней не так? Все в порядке.  
-Угумс… а мне почему-то пришли другие сведения. И фотографии.  
-…чертов Тома… если я сказал, что все в порядке, значит все в порядке!  
-У тебя все всегда в порядке, Канда, — как-то уж слишком грустно произнес Комуи, — только это не отменяет того факта, что и у твоих способностей есть лимит. Зря не рискуй. Ты должен понимать, что лепестки…  
Канда положил трубку прежде, чем Смотритель смог закончить фразу.  
Все он прекрасно понимал. Но так же знал, что никакая сила во вселенной не сможет заставить его умереть прежде, чем он найдет «её». И сдерживаться он тоже не намерен.  
-Господин Канда?  
Дверь в палату приоткрылась, пропуская искателя.  
-Она остановилась? – без прелюдий спросил Канда и получил утвердительный кивок.  
Вот и конец этой безумной миссии.  
Шпендель обнаружился на том же месте, где японец оставил его три дня назад – сидел, опустив голову, на лестнице, ведущей из катакомб. А где-то там остались Лала и Гузору. Вернее, тело Гузору. Старик не выдержал последнего боя, но и куклу потрепало так сильно, что она осталась лишь жалким воспоминанием самой себя. Желание спеть для Гузоры стало той силой, что двигало сломанное деревянное тело. А новенький стражем хранил их покой.  
«Спит что ли?»  
-Хреновый из тебя охранник – спишь на посту, — все же решил его поддеть его Канда, пристраиваясь на ступеньках чуть ниже Уолкера.  
-А у тебя хреново с мозгами, раз сбежал из больницы.  
-Я абсолютно здоров.  
-Да конечно.  
-У тебя самого ран не меньше.  
-Я не такая неженка, как ты.  
-Заткнись.  
-Сам заткнись.  
У Канды уже давно не случалось такой странной перепалки, но оба слишком устали за прошедшие дни и сейчас покрывали друг друга колкостями, не вставая со своих мест. А шпендель так даже головы не поднял.  
-Мелкий наивный стручок.  
-Глист бешенный.  
-Жить надоело?  
-Не старайся, не боюсь.  
-Боишься. Еще как.  
Слова подействоали – шпендель все же поднял голову с колен и уставился на него тем самым настороженным и проницательным взглядом. Но сейчас там еще читалась явная обида.  
-Ты забрал Чистую Силу?  
-Да. И похоронил их.  
-Нахрена хоронить куклу? Она даже не человек.  
-Она больше человек, чем ты — она могла любить.  
Это не должно было так сильно задеть Канду, но задело. Да так, что он вскочил со своего места и в несколько широких шагов пересек разделяющие их ступени.  
-Да что ты вообще обо мне зна… — рука на автомате потянулась к горлу зарвавшегося мальца, но возникший в мальчишеских глазах страх остудил вспыльчивого японца. Канда медленно отвел руку, застывшую буквально в миллиметрах от чужой кожи и, осмотрев с ног до седой макушки сжавшегося в комок напарника, с презрением произнес. – Я удивляюсь, как такой слабак, как ты, смог победить второй уровень. Но с подобным отношением к делу… ты сдохнешь быстрее, чем думаешь, — он развернулся, собираясь уходить. – Позвони и отчитайся Комуи, а потом можешь валить обратно в Орден. Надеюсь, что когда я вернусь туда, твоей наивной рожи там не увижу.  
Несколько ударов сердца погодя Аллен все же смог вновь совладать с собой, но говорить что-либо уходящему мечнику он не стал.  
«Канда прав, я слаб, — Камелот осторожно дотронулся до своей шеи, поглаживая ее, убеждая себя, что все в порядке. – Я бы не справился с акума, если бы не воспользовался силой ноя. В следующий раз мне может и не повезти, и все закончиться довольно быстро. Я не должен был использовать эту способность! Не должен был! Ненавижу!»  
Не надо было уточнять, что или кого именно Аллен сейчас ненавидел, вся ситуация в целом беспокоила его. Он не ожидал, что все окажется настолько сложно, и, что самое главное, что та история с Тики нанесет на него такой отпечаток.  
«Надо что-то делать. Я не могу позволить, чтобы меня так выбивали из колеи. И тренировки. Я должен тренироваться. Научиться пользоваться своей Чистой Силой. Но как? Акума же на дороге не валяются, и кто знает, чем для меня закончится следующий бой»  
Мысль о том, чтобы попросить помощи у Комуи, даже не обсуждалась – Аллен бы скорее пнул под зад Канду, чем доверил Смотрителю хлопоты о своей руке.  
Стоп.  
Канда.  
Некоторое время погодя, после обширного мозгового штурма, на лице Аллена Камелот появилась та самая знаменитая ноевская улыбочка, которая не обещала миру ничего хорошего.  
++++++++++++++++

На этот раз сесть на поезд оказалось не так проблематично. Связанно это было с тем, что расписание узнавал Тома, а не Комуи. Как их Подразделение под управлением этого китайского психа все еще считается главным и вообще стоит на земле, Канда не понимал. И только он мог назначить ему в напарники такую бесполезную мелочь. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Канда еще раз проклял всё и вся. Только мыслей об этом недоразвитом не хватало. Наконец-то одиночная миссия, где никто не будет путаться под ногами…  
-О, ты уже здесь! – дверь купе резко дернулась в бок, полностью открываясь и впуская слишком знакомую физиономию.  
-Какого хрена, мелкий? – прорычал Канда, всем своим сердцем надеясь, что бледное недоразумение просто пришло пожелать счастливой дороги. Но тот выглядел слишком счастливым.  
-Я тут пообщался с Комуи, — радостно известил Аллен, плюхаясь на соседнее сидение, — и мы решили, что я еду с тобой.  
Юу очень наделся, что весь его вид говорит лучше любых слов, так как на внятные слова он сейчас был не способен.  
-Знаешь, Канда, я специально попросил Комуи отправить нас на еще одну совместную миссию…  
Считать до десяти… успокоиться…  
-…мне нужна твоя помощь.  
И в этот момент раздался гудок, извещающий об отправлении поезда. И хорошо, что раздался. Иначе Аллен услышал бы изысканный ответ-реакцию Канды на свое предложение и еще десять раз подумал о разумности своего плана. И сбежал бы, пока было время.


	8. "Крайние меры"

«Когда мои глаза светятся, значит тараканы в моей голове что-то празднуют».  
(с) Hanna Montana

 

То, что в Ордене что-то затевается, Комуи понял еще с утра. Вернее, часов в три дня, когда проснулся в ворохе бумаг с отпечатавшимся отчетом исследовательской группы на щеке. За заранее закрытой на множество замков и щеколд дверью явно доносился топот ног и голоса. Комуи осторожно прокрался к ней и приложил ухо к дереву. Спустя минут десять активного подслушивания общая картина происходящего все же сложилась у него в голове.  
Ждали возвращения Уолкера и Канды после двух миссий подряд. В целом, они отсутствовали практически месяц, и, так как это были первые миссии Аллена, Ленали и остальные решили устроить ему радостную встречу.  
«Моя милая сестренка, — с улыбкой подумал Комуи. – В этом жестоком месте, где вероятность услышать о смерти близкого друга или встретить конец самому рекордно велика, она использует любую возможность, чтобы подарить другим минуты радости»  
Главным зачинщиком явно была Ленали. Комуи прямо-таки видел, как его любимая сестренка сейчас командует парадом – как она указывает, куда вешать гирлянды, на какую высоту поднять приветственные плакаты… А потом Комуи вспомнил свой последний разговор с Кандой… и, быстро отворив все замки, бросился из своего кабинета на поиски Ленали или хотя бы Ривера.  
Это самоубийство надо срочно остановить!  
…а если не получиться, пристроиться в стороне с кружкой любимого кофе и наслаждаться экстремальным представлением.

++++++++++++++

-Так, давайте повыше. Еще немного… еще… вот! Просто отлично!  
Ленали радостно хлопнула в ладоши, когда плакат на стене наконец-то расположили правильно.  
Небольшая процессия встречающих состояла из тех, кого юный англичанин успел очаровать за короткий срок своего пребывания здесь, и тех, кому было интересно посмотреть на новенького, сумевшего выжить после двух совместных миссий с Кандой подряд. Но все равно, благодаря совместным усилиям главный холл перед вратами Ордена сейчас больше походил на праздник урожая в какой-нибудь деревне – столь же большое количество совершенно бесполезной мишуры, напоминающей о детской самодеятельности.  
-Ленали!  
-Братик! Я так рада, что ты пришел! Ребята должны уже подойти с минуты на минуту.  
-Вот в этом-то и беда… — Комуи аккуратно взял свою сестру под локоть и отвел в сторонку. – Понимаешь, тут такое дело… я вчера разговаривал с Кандой… и он не то, чтобы прибывает в крайней степени бешенства…  
-Что-то случилось? – Ленали начала догадываться, куда клонит Комуи, и ей это совсем не понравилось.  
-Ты помнишь, что случилось, когда Лави впервые назвал Канду по имени? — решил начать издалека Ли.  
-Конечно, помню. Мы все это помним. Верхние этажи смогли отстроить заново не больше года назад.  
-А теперь помножь эту ситуацию раза в два-три…  
С воображением у младшей Ли все в было в порядке. С расширившимися от ужаса глазами она взглянула на главные врата Ордена, а потом вновь на брата.  
-Но тогда…  
-…когда Канда войдет и увидит все «это», боюсь, что он может все же не выдержать и устроить нам очередной внеплановый ремонт.  
-Да что у них там случилось? – недоумевала экзорцистка, на что Комуи лишь развел руками.  
-Без понятия. Но насколько я понял, они с Алленом, мягко говоря, не сошлись характерами. И Канде, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на миссии, пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не убить своего напарника.  
-Но с Лави ведь он тоже постоянно грызется…  
-С Лави он спокойно останавливался в одной гостинице, и даже в одном номере. А от Аллена убежал на другой конец города, — как-то уж слишком обреченно признался Комуи и тут же пояснил. – Мне вчера пришел счет. Могу предположить, что сейчас Канде очень опасно даже просто появляться на глаза.  
Ленали понимающе кивнула.  
-Тогда мы просто все перенесем в столовую… Канда никогда не идет туда сразу после миссий, а Аллен, уверена, будет очень голоден.  
-Хорошо. Но делать все надо как можно быстре…  
Громкий скрип открывающихся врат ознаменовал прибытие долгожданных экзорцистов и, соответственно, начало конца.  
-ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ ДОМОЙ! – синхронно закричала толпа, а семейство Ли как в замедленной съемке наблюдали за тем, как выражение лица Канды Юу меняется с озлобленно-уставшего на высшую степень бешенства. Аллен же, впорхнув вслед за японцем, радостными глазами осмотрел процессию в свою честь и, дружески хлопнув Юу по плечу, с искреннейшей улыбкой выдал:  
-Правда, здорово они придумали? И, кстати, пока не забыл – я очень благодарен за помощь на моих первых миссиях… Более чуткого и понимающего напарника я, наверное, больше никогда не встречу.  
Комуи одним четким движением развернул Ленали лицом в другую сторону, так что все, что услышала девушка – это скрежет вынимаемой из ножен катаны. В абсолютно гробовой тишине.  
-А теперь быстренько валим отсюда, — прошептал Комуи, беря сестру в охапку и на реактивной скорости убегая от эпицентра грядущего взрыва.  
Если у Ленали и были какие-то возражения, то после того, как тишину разрезали крики собравшихся и бешенный топот ног, она решила благоразумно промолчать.  
Все-таки, надо было устраивать встречу в обеденном зале, подумалось ей на последок.  
…крики и грохот стихли только через полчаса…  
За это время Комуи успел выпить три с половиной чашки кофе, привязать на всякий случай Ленали к стулу, дабы не лезла, куда не надо, и даже переставить бумаги на столе так, чтобы создать видимость работы с ними. В общем, когда Аллен Уолкер все же ввалился в кабинет Смотрителя и судорожно захлопнул за собой дверь, китаец успел заскучать.  
-О, Аллен, ты наконец-то дошел до нас! – радостно улыбнулся Комуи. – А как там Канда?  
-Эммм… а почему Ленали привязана? – Аллен выглядел несколько озадаченным – не каждый день увидишь, как милую девушку привязывают к стулу. Тем более ее собственный брат. А в том, что это был именно Комуи, Камелот даже не сомневался.  
-Канда уже перестал разносить вверенную мне территорию?  
-Вроде да. Кажется, он ушел к себе.  
-О. Тогда можешь развязать мою милую сестренку.  
Аллен кивнул, отметив, что Ленали как-то непривычно и недобро косится на Комуи. И вполне ожидаемо оказалось то, что как только девушка освободилась от веревок, первым же делом она подошла к брату и залепила ему неплохую такую затрещину.  
-Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — прошипела она, все еще меча глазами молнии.  
-Ну, сестренка, я же ради тебя старался! – заканючил, состроив обиженное лицо, Комуи.  
Экзорцистка на это лишь еще раз послала ему недовольный взгляд и, вернувшись к Аллену, уселась рядом с ним на диван.  
-Смотритель..? – позвал юноша, надеясь, что семейный скандал себя исчерпал. – Можно я отдам Вам Чистую Силу и пойду?  
-Да-да, конечно, — улыбка китайца не предвещала ничего хорошего, — и еще отчет не помешал бы…  
-Отчет? – вот как знал.  
-Да. Тебе никто не говорил? Все экзорцисты обязаны предоставлять отчеты о проделанной миссии, в твоем случае требуется целых две штуки, — Комуи наслаждался зрелищем растерянного мальчишки. – Точно никто не говорил?  
Аллен отрицательно покачал головой и, вспомнив, зачем пришел сюда, и подозвав к себе Тимкампи, попросил отдать Чистую Силу. Голем немного покривлялся, но все же выполнил просьбу, изрыгнув из своей пасти два светящихся кристалла.  
-Переносить Чистую Силу в големах! Какое чудо! – зааплодировал Комуи. – Хотя на это способен только голем генерала Кросса, наши, к сожалению, подобное повторить не смогут.  
-Тим так сильно отличается от ваших? – Аллен передал кристаллы смотрителю и заинтересованно перевел взгляд на порхающий над столом золотой шарик. – Я, конечно, обратил внимание, что внешне они различаются, но думал, что дело только в дизайне…  
-Ну, Тим в какой-то мере уникален… Так! Давайте-ка, детишки, идите по своим делам, — замахал на них Комуи, выпроваживая вон. – Аллену вон отчеты писать, а Ленали выслушивать жалобы населения на нашего вспыльчивого Канду. Кстати, Аллен, — мальчик остановился у самой двери и вопросительно посмотрел на смотрителя, — ты ведь специально довел его до белого каления, так?  
Седовласый экзорцист как-то странно улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
-Я просто был предельно вежлив с ним. Канде, видимо, это пришлось не по душе, — и прежде, чем Ли мог бы углубится в тему того, что же произошло между ним и Кандой, юноша поспешил выскользнуть вслед за Ленали и захлопнуть дверь.  
-Что-то ты недоговариваешь, ученик Мариана Кросса, — проговорил Комуи в полной тишине, как бы утверждая эту мысль для самого себя. Все действительно выглядело очень странно. Создавалось впечатление, что новый экзорцист измотал нервы японцу до такой степени, что тот сбежал от него. И сейчас, несмотря на знатный погром, их местный монстр сбежал вновь. И ведь Аллен нормально передвигается и без каких-то существенных ран, коими Канда по всем законам логики должен был его обеспечить.  
Где-то в мире случилось землетрясение. Или Граф скинул несколько десятков килограмм. Канда от кого-то убегает – такое и в страшном сне не приснится!  
И что же все-таки между ними произошло?  
Звон телефона немного отрезвил Комуи и заставил вернуться к делам насущным.  
-Але-але, Европейское подразделение Черного Ордена слушает, — лениво пробормотал он, подняв трубку и разыскивая на столе отчет, который можно было бы сдать без подписи и необходимости прочтения. Таких в природе, правда, не существовало, но Комуи не терял надежды.  
-Комуи Ли?  
-Именно. С кем имею честь беседовать?  
-Господин Ли, это смотритель Джон Чезвик. В Лондоне произошли кое-какие события, требующие вашего внимания…  
-Внимательно слушаю.

++++++++++++++

-И часто он так?  
-Комуи? – Ленали недовольно нахмурившись, но тут же обреченно вздохнула, сдаваясь. – Мой брат хороший человек, Аллен, но иногда… иногда… ему очень сильно хочется врезать по голове. Он словно большой ребенок. Но… — ее взгляд стал расплывчатым, а лёгкая улыбка на губах явно дала понять, что она чувствует к своему брату, — он всю жизнь заботился обо мне, защищал… и даже, когда меня забрали в Орден, он последовал за мной.  
-У тебя очень хороший брат, — мягко улыбнулся Аллен, внутренне офигевая от того, что Комуи из простого брата экзорциста смог стать Смотрителем Главного подразделения. За красивые глаза подобную должность явно не получишь. С таким человеком точно надо быть настороже.  
-Я знаю… еще бы он голову почаще включал, вообще бы замечательно было. Ой! Забыла! Извини, что сюрприза не получилось, Канда как всегда отличился… в плохом смысле этого слова… — настроение девушки вновь уплыло куда-то в минус.  
-Ничего, ничего! – успокаивающе замахал руками Аллен. – Сюрприз все равно состоялся, и мне действительно было очень приятно. Спасибо вам всем.  
-Но все же…  
-Нет, Ленали. Все действительно в порядке. Я не ожидал подобной встречи и был приятно удивлен.  
-Хорошо. Я рада, — все же улыбнулась девушка. – Но… братик сказал, что вы с Кандой останавливались в разных гостиницах… Это правда? Что у вас там произошло?  
«И как узнали, а?!»  
-Просто не сошлись во мнениях, ничего страшного. Ладно, я пойду, мне еще отчеты писать, — Аллен сделал отчаянную попытку избежать щекотливой темы. — До скорой встречи!  
-Может, тебе помочь? – крикнула ему вслед Ленали, все еще испытывая неловкость за произошедшее.  
-Спасибо, я сам! – махнул на прощание Камелот.  
Считанные мгновения — и хрупкая девушка пропала из виду, оставшись на нижних этажах. Аллен довольно быстро добежал до отведенной ему комнаты, поразившись тому, насколько пусты все коридоры. Хотя, если дело в Канде, то все понятно — люди от него как от пожара разбежались. Аллен же все эти полчаса старательно переводил всю разрушительную энергию на себя, тем самым невольно дав пути к отступлению остальным. Кажется, кто-то даже крикнул, что не забудет его жертвы и будет вовек благодарен. На что юноша лишь сухо кивнул и снова бросил несколько незначительных фраз в адрес вспыльчивого японца, в очередной раз выводя его из себя.  
Но только сейчас, очутившись за закрытой дверью своей комнаты, юноша дал волю чувствам и от души рассмеялся. Если бы они только знали!  
Хотя нет. Не надо, чтобы они знали.  
Аллен сам никому не расскажет, Канда тоже. Он явно не трепло, да и ему вряд ли поверять, что такой милый и воспитанный мальчик, как Аллен Уолкер, всю вторую миссию не давал ему покоя и буквально преследовал.  
Камелот вспомнил лицо Канды в тот момент, когда решился озвучить просьбу. Слава Богу, что весь свой матерный запас мечник успел выдать еще тогда, когда Аллен просто попросил его о помощи. Так что в результате он недоуменно таращился на мальчишку, не веря собственным ушам.  
«Но иного выхода нет», — с сожалением подумал Аллен, проведя рукой по шее, надежно скрытой бинтами. – «Сам я не справлюсь, а единственная возможная кандидатура – это этот упертый баран»  
Аллен вздохнул и, через силу поднявшись с пола, отряхнул брюки. Все тело нещадно ломило – сказывались и битвы во время миссий, и тесное общение с Кандой. И это еще повезло, что половину ранений удалось скрыть от Тома и Смотрителя, иначе бы Аллену точно не разрешили участвовать во второй миссии.  
-Может, в медицинский корпус спуститься? Скажу, что это Канда виноват… — Камелот аккуратно снял жилетку и, выправив когда-то белую рубашку из брюк, приподнял ее, осматривая свой живот и грудь. В детстве ему довелось получить несколько шрамов, но за последний месяц он явно увеличил их число. И это еще не считая синяков и кровоподтеков. – А рубашку жалко, совсем новая была, — добавил он, рассматривая пятна крови на белоснежной ткани и огромные прорехи на нескольких местах. Такое не отстирывается и не латается, только выкидывать.  
И, еще немного подумав, Аллен все же решил промолчать о своем состоянии. Тут и Тома могло влететь за то, что не уследил, и Канду пока что лучше лишний раз не злить. Именно «пока что». Камелот в очередной раз едко ухмыльнулся, припомнив свой план и всё из него вытекающее.  
Но сейчас передышка.  
Она нужна как ему, так и Канде. Недели должно хватить на то, чтобы подлечить собственную шкурку, разобраться с возникшими отчетами и позволить японцу успокоиться до такой степени, чтобы приняться изводить его с новой силой.

++++++++++++++

Канду отпустило где-то дня через два. Еще после памятной недо-праздничной встречи в главном коридоре морально он приготовился к тому, что наглый шпендель не даст ему проходу и постоянно будет околачиваться под дверью. Не то, чтобы Канда прятался… нет, просто внезапно захотел побыть в полном одиночестве.  
Но мелкий пропал.  
После самой странной в плане напарника миссии, когда мелкая зараза мало что потребовала «подобное», а потом прилипла как банный лист, Канда ждал чего угодно. Что седой мальчишка будет пытаться заговорить с ним, навязать свое общество, рассказывать небылицы направо и налево, барабанить в дверь… но тот в очередной раз его удивил. Он просто пропал из поля зрения.  
«Небось опять нацепил свою маску и изображает из себя пай-мальчика», — подумал Канда и все же решился выбраться из своей комнаты.  
Первый делом стоило зайти к Комуи. Вроде бы тоже все относительно просто – единственная сложность в том, чтобы разбудить китайца и перебороть в себе желание надавать ему по мозгам. А в остальном – отчитаться, выслушать замечания, сообщить, где он эти замечания видел, и уйти. Но Смотритель оказался бодр, на редкость адекватен и даже… работал. Канда сразу почуял неладное.  
-Отчет? Что ты, Канда, Аллен уже все написал и сдал. Так быстро! Правда же он просто прелесть?  
«Кто бы сомневался…»  
-И что самое главное – отчет написан просто отлично! Все так прекрасно описано, подробно, с целым букетом недомолвок, но все так логично! Мне даже придраться не к чему. Так что бери с него пример, Канда!  
«Лучше я ему голову оторву» — заскрипел зубами от злости мечник.  
-Я тебе обязательно предоставлю копии для детального ознакомления, — продолжал весело вещать Комуи, совершенно не обращая внимания на сгущающиеся тучи над своей головой.  
«Дышать. Успокоиться. Убийство Смотрителя – не лучший способ начать утро»  
-Канда, куда ты...? – в ответ раздался лишь оглушительный грохот двери. – Ну вот всегда он так…  
А для японца тем временем сюрпризы не кончались – только он взял свою любимую собу, сел за пустой стол, приготовил палочки, как вошли ОНИ. Уолкер на пару с рыжим. И вполне естественно, что свободных столов больше не оказалось, а книжник-младший в силу своей упертости потащил мелкого за стол именно к Канде.  
-Привет, Юу! – Лави полез было обниматься, но предупреждающий взгляд мечника остановил его суицидальный порыв.  
-Сдохни.  
-Здравствуй, Канда, — а вот мелочь даже не улыбнулась.  
-Пфе.  
-Ну, Юуууу… нельзя быть таким злобным уже с утра пораньше, — продолжал нарываться Лави, но Канду в данный момент больше интересовал второй нарушитель его спокойствия. Ведь не мог же он обойтись без очередной подлянки?  
-Я тебе, кажется, уже говорил не трепать мое имя…  
-Ну Юууууу…  
-Лави, действительно хватит, — неожиданно влез в их перепалку седовласый, — давай спокойно поедим и сходим в библиотеку. Не хватало только разнимать вас с Кандой.  
-Тоже по рогам получить хочешь?  
-Нет, не хочу, тем более рогов у меня нет. Лави, — обратился юноша к одноглазому парню, — давай пересядем, все равно он от малейшего шороха заводится.  
А вот это уже действительно интересно. До этого момента мелкий лишь соблазнял всех на свою сторону, демонстрируя отточенную улыбку и великолепные манеры. А здесь новая фаза — диктовка и навязывание своей воли.  
Рыжий какое-то время действительно думал, переводя взгляд с Аллена на Канду и обратно, и затем, под искреннее удивление последнего, пересел за другой стол.  
-Приятного аппетита, Канда, не будем больше тебя отвлекать, — Аллен последовал за своим товарищем и даже не взглянул на японца.  
«Какого хрена?!»  
Вот тогда-то Канду впервые и посетила мысль, что мелочь затевает что-то грандиозное. Предположить, что же именно он не успел, отвлекли. К самому лицу японца подлетел черный голем и настойчиво сигналил о входящем вызове.  
«Кому же это неймется с утра пораньше?!» — зло подумал Канда, но все же поднялся со своего места и, схватив суетливого голема, направился на поиски ближайшей телефонной линии. И это еще черному детищу научного отдела повезло – если бы мысли Канды не занимал, о ужас, один седовласый экзорцист, уничтожил бы его, не задумываясь.  
В коридоре находилось несколько искателей, но одного взгляда из-под ровной челки оказалось достаточно, чтобы коридор опустел в момент. Нехитрые манипуляции с проводами – и Канда, прижав к уху массивную черную трубку, скомандовал голему подключить вызов.  
-Слушаю.  
-Эгей, Канда, чего такой смурной с утра? – раздался веселый голос на другом конце провода.  
-Понятно, ничего важного. Я отключаюсь, — и он действительно протянул руку, чтобы разъединить связь  
-Стой, стой, стой! Даже не узнаешь, зачем я звонил? – затараторил его собеседник, явно догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет.  
-…нет. Прощай, — пальцы уверенно легли на рычаг.  
-Я покажу рисунок старику!!!  
А вот это возымело действие.  
После небольшой паузы и достаточного количества внутреннего мата, японец все же смог заговорить:  
-Решил сдохнуть раньше времени, Дейся? Только вернись в Орден, я тебе охотно в этом помогу, — процедил он сквозь зубы, явно представляя внутренним взором, как вспарывает живот одному особо умному шантажисту.  
-Я тоже жутко по тебе соскучился, но, увы, нас с Мари снова отправляют на задание. В этот раз в Амстердам, правда круто?!  
-Да мне срать.  
-Только не на людях, Канда, веди себя прилично. Старик же истерику закатит.  
-Что тебе от меня надо?! – не выдержал японец, и трубка в его руках явственно затрещала.  
-А-ха-ха, не нервничай ты так, ранние морщины появятся. Я просто узнать хотел, как ты там?  
-В смысле?  
-Тебя вроде сильно ранили во время последней миссии?  
-Откуда этот бред?!  
-Нууу… — Дейся явно не хотел сдавать свои источники, но Канда и сам догадался.  
-Тебе сказал Мари, Мари сказал старик, старику сказал некий очкарик из Ордена, верно? – в другом корпусе некто китайской национальности и в съехавших очках несколько раз громко чихнул сквозь сон. – Сломанный телефон, чтоб вас всех…  
-Харе уже ругаться. Так как ты там?  
-Да все со мной в порядке, — Канда все же сдался и, прислонившись спиной к стене, закрыл глаза. С Дейсей всегда было так – он мог взбесить человека за считанные секунды, но ярость, вызванная им, так же быстро исчезала, как и появлялась. – Пара царапин, уже все норм.  
-Что-то не слышу привычного фонтана сил в голосе. Что, новенький достал по самое не балуйся? – парень на том конце провода явно улыбался до ушей.  
«Чего?»  
-А об этом шпенделе ты как узнал?  
-Слухами земля… в общем, из тех же источников.  
«Ну, Комуи, ну, трепло!» подумал Юу.  
«Что-то шеф в последнее время расчихался, как бы не заболел» подумал Ривер.  
А страсти по проводу тем временем продолжались.  
-Я не понял, вы там работаете или как бабы последние сплетни собираете?! – возмущению Канды уже не было предела. – Ладно Теидолл – у него уже явно старческий маразм начался, но вы-то с Мари куда?!  
-Эй, фраза «кто-то смог найти подход к нашему Канде» даже нашего бугая не оставила равнодушным.  
-Покойники. Все. Вы.  
-Даже так? Я заинтригован! Так что там за новенький такой? Я же тебя как облупленного знаю – ты слишком бурно даже по собственным меркам реаги…  
-Пошел нахрен.  
Телефонные гудки бальзамом пролились на измученную нервную систему, но до конца успокоить не смогли.  
Как?!  
Как эта белобрысая сволочь умудрялась бесить его, даже не находясь в поле зрения и явно не прилагая к этому особых усилий?!!  
Это у него особый вид способностей такой?!!  
Следовало срочно выпустить пар, и желательно, чтобы никого поблизости не наблюдалось, иначе опять подвернутся под горячую руку, а ему придется выслушивать нотации Ленали. Лес подходил больше всего, но тренировочный зал намного ближе. Ну а в том, что он и там сможет обеспечить себе необходимое уединение, сомнений не возникало. Канда никогда не старался поддерживать свою репутацию и делать что-либо для того, чтобы его обходили за несколько метров. Все получилось как-то само по себе...  
Нет ничего сильнее слухов – в этом Канда убедился в первый же месяц своей жизни здесь. А слухи, основанные на малоизвестных и малопонятных событиях, самые красочные и, соответственно, действенные. Так даже банальная история о том, как на кухне подгорела каша, пройдя через n-нное количество лиц, способна стать драмой с закулисными интригами, разборками и битвой за власть. Так что совсем не удивительно, что маленький мальчик с необычайно холодным взглядом для своих лет и совсем не детской силой вмиг приобрел определенную «славу». Но что тогда, что и сейчас — Канде было абсолютно плевать на то, что происходило вокруг него, лишь бы не лезли.  
«Жестокий»? А их бесконечное вранье и лицемерие намного лучше?  
«Бессердечный»? Это война, и сентиментальная чушь никого не спасет.  
«Скрытный»? От того, что он поделится с кем-то своими чувствами, прошлого не изменить, так что какая к чертям разница?  
Одиночество полностью устраивало Канду. Никто не отвлекал его глупыми разговорами, советами, сочувствием или другой подобной фигней. А что до тренировок – мало кто мог составить ему достойную конкуренцию и не сдохнуть после первых же нескольких ударов. Редкие исключения – Мари, Дейся и Лави. И то, с ними Канда пытался сдерживаться, так как сломанная однажды им рука Мари все еще давило на то, что у нормальных людей именуется совестью. Да и последующие причитания Ленали о том, как он только может быть «таким ужасным», откровенно доставали.  
В тренировочном зале действительно оказалось несколько людей – кто-то из искателей решил поупражняться, либо просто искали, чем бы заняться в виду отсутствия заданий. Канда привычно цыкнул, увидев их и не пытаясь скрыть своего раздражения. Искатели оказались не из новеньких, так что прекрасно знали, что следует делать в подобной ситуации. Быстрый топот ног не обрадовал и не разочаровал Юу – опять же, ему было абсолютно наплевать. Как и на то, что цветки лотоса, по которым они ступали, совершенно не теряли своей формы и также противоестественно цвели на холодном дощатом полу.  
Они не раздражали.  
Он привык.  
Бокен приятной тяжестью лег в руку, и Канда сделал пробный взмах, с легким свистом рассекая воздух. Это действительно приносило успокоение. Отточенные движения, выпады, защитные и атакующие стойки – словно гимнастика, так необходимая телу и душе. А после обязательным пунктом медитация, где присутствовала спасительная темнота без каких-либо цветов. И никаких лишних мыслей… Никаких…  
…кроме того, что за ним кто-то следит.  
Канда рывком вынырнул из своей медитации и открыл глаза, но рядом никого не наблюдалось. Этот тренировочный зал был довольно прост – без каких либо колон или прочих мест, за которыми можно спрятаться, но ощущение чужого присутствия не исчезало.  
Это же случилось и на следующий день. И через день, и два.  
Канда менял тренировочные залы, тренировался в разное время, но незримое присутствие кого-то еще так и не хотело отпускать его. И где-то через неделю он наконец-то понял, кто этот нарушитель.  
Вообще, до глупого смешно, что он не заметил этого сразу. Чертовы лотосы уже настолько стали привычны и обыденны, что Канда не обращал внимания на то, как они появляются и исчезают. Но он как-то упустил из виду, что совсем недавно на его пути нарисовался один довольно необычный экземпляр, рядом с которым его иллюзорные цветы исчезали. И вместо того, что все эти дни смотреть на уровне взгляда, Юу всего-то и надо было посмотреть вниз. И увидеть, что под одним из маленьких окон, опоясывающих весь тренировочный зал, было абсолютно чисто. Хотя если посмотреть по сторонам и обернуться назад – цветы все еще здесь, и даже в больших количествах.  
-Мелкий! – рявкнул Канда, нисколько не удивляясь своему открытию.  
Ответа не последовало.  
-Мелкий! Я знаю, что ты там! Лучше сам выходи, или я за себя не отвечаю!  
Цветы вновь заполонили место под окном, и за те несколько минут, пока не открылась главная дверь, и внутрь не зашел седовласый мальчишка, Канда успел придумать около десяти способов избавления от мелких наглых стручков.  
-Ты звал, Канда? – засранец как всегда держал марку и снова приветливо улыбался.  
-Какого хрена ты всю неделю за мной шпионишь?!  
-В смысле? – глаза полны удивления и святой невинности, ну кто бы сомневался.  
-Не прикидывайся тумбочкой, — Канда навел бакен на мальчишку. – Я точно знаю, что это был ты, и хочу знать зачем. На счет твоей дебильной просьбы я ответил доступно еще в поезде и повторять не буду.  
Англичанин как-то странно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
-Кан~да, — распевно протянул он, чем заставил японца непроизвольно напрячься, — я тут заметил, что ты всегда тренируешься один… Почему?  
-Не твое собачье дело.  
-Я не собака, но хотя это действительно не мое дело, интерес никуда не денется – так почему? Наверное, потому что здесь нет никого, кто смог бы выдержать твой темп? – сам себе ответил юноша, так и не сводя пристального взгляда с Юу. — Или ты настолько самовлюблен, что просто считаешь всех недостойными твоего внимания?  
Канда всем естеством чувствовал, как нить самообладания, которая все еще удерживала его от жестокого растерзания неких стручков, с каждой минутой становится все тоньше и грозит вот-вот порваться.  
Он закрыл глаза, медленно вздохнул и выдохнул, как когда-то учил его Мари, и произнес:  
-Еще одно слово – и ты труп.  
-Правда что ли? – усмехнулся в ответ мальчишка.  
-Я тебе все твои седые волосенки обрежу.  
-Ну что же… — Аллен завел руку за спину и перебросил на грудь длинный белый хвост. — Я не против. Если, конечно, силенок победить хватит.  
Ну, собственно все. Финита ля комедия.  
Предупреждать о чем-либо еще Канда просто не видел смысла – все слова уже были сказаны и не раз. Поэтому-то он просто набросился на мелкого. Но, когда бакен по логике вещей должен был столкнуться с телом и принести ему некоторые болезненные ощущения, в итоге разрезался только воздух.  
«Спорим, не ожидал» — так и издевались глаза Уолкера, обнаружившегося в двух метрах от того места, где он только что стоял.  
«Срать» в той же манере отозвался Канда, делая прыжок и вскидывая руку для нового удара.  
«Кажется, переборщил» понял Аллен, когда чуть было не получил бакеном по уху.  
У японца тем временем все внятные мысли закончились – в висках лишь звучало настойчивое желание забить малолетнего засранца прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Но тот неожиданно оказался более увертливым и быстрым, чем можно было бы предположить на первый взгляд. Никаких ответных атак новенький не предпринимал, лишь уворачивался от ударов и довольно безболезненно перемещался таким образом по всему залу.  
Канда провел нижнюю атаку – мояши отпрыгнул и, извернувшись, оказался у него за спиной.  
Канда попытался ударить в грудь – мояши пригнулся и каким-то неведомым движением откатился в сторону, после чего снова выпрямился в полный рост.  
-Кан~да, ты меня жалеешь, или все твои угрозы действительно чистой воды бред?  
Бесит… Бесит. Бесит!  
Косой удар должен был попасть ему по плечу, и Канда даже радостно оскалился, думая, что бакен наконец-то достиг своей цели, но мелкий все так же снисходительно улыбался, словно это не его только что ударили куском дерева со всей дури.  
Юу настороженно замер – этот засранец еще боли не чувствует или это ему привиделось?  
-Что случилось? – не упустил возможности заметить замешательство второго экзорциста Уолкер, — Уже выдохся? А мне говорили, что ты как роботы Комуи… без эмоций, без мозгов и не устаешь.  
-Да ты когда-нибудь блядь заткнешься!!!  
…то, как Канда велся на простейшие провокации, в какой-то мере даже заставляло Аллена испытывать чувство стыда. А плечо к тому же предательски болело и практически орало о том, что это самоубийство пора прекратить.  
«Я уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы сейчас все бросить», подумал Аллен и призвал все свои силы, дабы сохранить привычные улыбку и невозмутимость, когда уже кулак Канды попал ему прямо по ребрам. Становилось все труднее и труднее делать вид, что он владеет ситуацией, тем более когда японец отбросил свою палку, и в ход пошли кулаки.  
…Аллен искренне надеялся, что это случится минут через десять-двадцать, а не раньше. Удары мечом было намного легче уловить и вовремя отреагировать, а теперь…  
«Ну, здравствуйте снова, веселые деньки драк с Джасдеби» хмуро подумал Камелот-младший и, скрипя сердце, ответил на атаку.  
Канда бил намного больнее, чем оба брата-близнеца вместе взятые – видимо сказывалась точность и быстрота ударов, а может и чувства, которые японец испытывал в данный момент к Аллену. И юноша не тешил себя надеждами, что сможет победить. Его план не блистал оригинальностью или какими-либо изысками – всего-то надо было распалить японца до возможности драки и доказать свою выносливость. Подслушанных разговоров, нескольких обронутых фраз Лави и собственных наблюдений хватило на то, чтобы понять все тонкости ситуации «Канда + тренировки». Какого бы крутого воина японец не строил из себя, отсутствие партнера для спаррингов явно его напрягало. Лави как-то упоминал, что пытался какое-то время тренироваться с Кандой, но вмешалась Ленали, а за ней следом и Комуи, и они совместно запретили это «избиение ценных кадров». Аллен еще не до конца разобрался в том, что представляют из себя книжники, но, видимо, начальству их судьба была не безразлична. Хотя с Ленали проглядывалась другая ситуация...  
Но конечная суть всего происходящего в том, что тренироваться одному хоть и реально, но не так эффективно как с партнером. И больше всего Аллен сейчас старался доказать упрямому мечнику, что сможет выдержать его темп, его удары и просто его самого.  
«Продержаться до конца» — значилась начальная цель.  
«Не сдохнуть раньше времени» — преобразовалась она в процессе.  
Канда старательно все это время избегал встреч с ним и всячески уходил от конфликтов, что было не в его характере и явно не обошлось без жесткой руки младшей сестры Смотрителя. Самому Аллену юная китаянка очень нравилась, но тут ее вмешательство…лучше бы кофе брату продолжила таскать. Стоило больших трудов довести Канду до такого состояния, чтобы он полностью наплевал на приказы «не трогать новенького» и все-таки ответил на его провокации.  
Ответил. И еще как…  
Ход времени терялся, и уже трудно было сказать, сколько прошло – полчаса или целый час. Приемы Канды становились все изощренее, а Аллен стоически старался держать оборону и лишь изредка пытался атаковать сам. Но все равно – долго это продолжаться не могло.  
Очередной точный удар Канды — и Аллен понимает, что встать с пола и продолжить это безумие уже не сможет.  
-Ха. Слабак, — довольно раздалось откуда-то сверху, но Камелота-младшего в данный момент как-то больше волновали танцующие пятна перед глазами, — много болтовни и мало толку.  
-Не суди людей по себе, — не смог не огрызнуться Аллен, за что сразу же очень хорошо получил под ребра.  
-Похоже, патлы тебе все же стоит обкорнать, чтобы больше не выпендривался.  
-Ах да, мои волосы… — задумчиво произнес юноша и все же нашел в себе силы подняться, — знаешь, мне их в течение пяти лет запрещали стричь, вот крику-то будет…  
Канда недоуменно наблюдал за тем, как шпендель встает и направляется к скамье с его, японца, вещами. Он ожидал, что сейчас поднимется крик на весь Орден, что мелкий всячески будет защищать свои седые космы…  
-Уговор есть уговор, — печально изрек Аллен и взял катану.  
Катану.  
Мюген…  
Его Мюген?!  
-Ты совсем охре…! – прорычал Канда, подбегая к мальцу, но тут же ошарашенно замер.  
Гладкое лезвие поймало последние блики заходящего солнца.  
Седые пряди с тихим шорохом отделились от основной массы.  
…какого черта?!  
-Вот, возьми, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Аллен и вручил японцу в одну руку его собственную катану, а в другую — длинную отрезанную косму седых волос. И улыбался при этом, зараза, так, как будто только что выиграл миллион фунтов!  
И как всегда в следствие вечного закона подлости…  
-Канда! Ты что наделал?!  
-А? – Юу развернулся в сторону двери и обнаружил мчащуюся к ним на всех порах разгневанную Ленали Ли.  
-Я просто поверить не могу! Как ты только посмел обрезать волосы Аллена?! Ты сам должен прекрасно знать, как мучительно трудно отращивать и следить за ними!  
-Ленали, постой, я сам обрезал себе воло…  
-Не выгораживай его, Аллен! – девушка сейчас напоминала разгневанную фурию, — Ты хороший мальчик, но не надо брать грехи Канды на себя! Он ужасно поступил!  
Это уже было выше всяких сил.  
Издав спасительно «тц», Канда резко развернулся и буквально вылетел из тренировочного зала, оставив за спиной разгневанную Ленали и все так же виновато улыбающегося шпенделя. О том, что в кулаке у него зажаты волосы того самого шпенделя, он вспомнил только когда опустился на кровать в собственной комнате.  
Нет, ну действительно, какого хрена?!!

++++++++++++++

-Хватит Ленали, это действительно того не стоит.  
-Нет стоит?! – Ленали утерла выступающие слезы рукавом и продолжила подравнивать криво обрезанные волосы Аллена маленькими ножницами. Ее все еще немного трясло, но девушка все же старалась держать себя в руках. – Он действительно не имел права так поступать! Я боюсь представить, что со мной-то случилось бы, если я потеряла бы свои волосы.  
-Ты все равно осталась бы такой же милашкой, — подшутил Аллен, за что сразу получил легкий подзатыльник и короткое «не вертись».  
-Но все равно…  
-Все равно это лишь волосы. Отрастут, не велика беда.  
Ленали нехотя кивнула и продолжила колдовать над его прической.  
-Как…ты? – спросила она через какое-то время.  
-Не знаю. Странно, — Аллен повел плечами, сделал круг головой. – Непривычно. Так легко сразу стало. И удобнее. Может, я даже оставлю такую прическу и всегда буду ходить с короткими волосами, — улыбаясь, закончил он.  
-Нет! – вскрикнула девушка и тут же смущенно отвела взгляд.  
«-Хочу отрезать эти патлы. Мешают.  
-Не смей, — удар маленьких кулачков по груди, — мне нравится Аллен с длинными волосами!  
-Но они лезут в глаза…  
-Не хочу, чтобы ты их обрезал!!! Папочка, Аллен хочет обрезать свои волосы! Ааааа!  
-Ааааа!  
-Да замолчите, вы оба! Хорошо, хорошо, не буду обрезать!»  
Аллен медленно провел рукой по коротким прядям и нежно улыбнулся. Его семья. Такие родные и двинутые на всю голову. Все-таки он соскучился по ним намного сильнее, чем думал.  
-Аллен? Что-то не так? – Ленали тоже заметила внезапное изменение во взгляде юноши.  
-Ничего, просто вспомнил кое-что. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо еще раз за помощь.  
-Но Аллен..!  
-Ах да. Забыл сказать – не злись на Канду, пожалуйста. Мы с ним должны сами во всем разобраться. Чужое вмешательство лишь все усугубит. Хорошо?  
Если девушка и хотела что-то еще сказать, то Аллен в любом случае не услышал бы ее — так быстро выскочил за дверь. Он действительно должен был разобраться с Кандой, и чем быстрее это случится, тем лучше. Тело все еще болело и где-то даже проступила кровь, но Аллен считал это равноценной платой за то, на что напросился сам. Вероятность того, что мечник пошлет его и во второй, и в третий раз рекордно велика, но думать об этом отчаянно не хотелось.  
«Я справлюсь. Я Камелот» — самовнушался юноша, стоя под дверью небезызвестного японца и не решаясь постучать. Шерил отругал бы его за такую грубую игру, но Аллен действительно не знал, что ему еще сделать, чтобы добиться желаемого. Первоначально он надеялся подождать хотя бы еще полнедели — но все пошло наперекосяк. Канда слишком быстро его раскрыл, слишком быстро среагировал на подначку, и сам Аллен слишком быстро проиграл. Сердце до сих пор колотилось как сумасшедшее – до того юноша боялся, что все может сорваться, и лишь поэтому не предпринимал никаких шагов.  
Но в этот раз следующий ход оказался за Кандой.  
Дверь резко распахнулась, являя взору юного экзорциста того-кого-лучше-никогда-не-злить-и-вообще-в-его-сторону-не-смотреть, и Камелот-младший непроизвольно сглотнул.  
-Сколько еще топтаться здесь будешь? – раздался тем временем злобный рык, не предвещающий ничего хорошего.  
У Аллена как-то резко вылетели из головы любые слова, а из горла вырывалось только какое-то странное мычание.  
-Тц, — Канда схватил седое недоразумение за шиворот и буквально зашвырнул к себе. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то вторгается в его личное пространство, и тем более в комнату, но, как и Аллен, он тоже понимал, что ситуацию надо разрешить здесь и сейчас, пока все не дошло до реального убийства.  
-Так чего приперся?  
-Поговорить, — все же выдавил из себя Аллен, явно начиная нервничать под этим взглядом. Кажется, он все же перегнул палку.  
-Значит, не наговорился, да?! – Канда угрожающе начал наступать на него, пока Камелот-младший не врезался спиной в стену. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что перешел все границы, которые только возможно?! И я сейчас имею полное право переломать тебе руки и ноги, а еще лучше челюсть, чтобы заткнуть твой вечно болтающий рот?!  
-Вот сейчас больше говоришь ты, чем я… — кулак Канды, врезавшийся в стену всего в нескольких сантиметрах от уха Аллена, заставил его замолчать и по новой взглянуть на сложившуюся ситуацию.  
-Ты меня бесишь, — прямо заявил Юу.  
-Знаю, — Аллен тоже решил не отрицать очевидного. Японец вообще был из тех, кому лучше говорить правду и только правду.  
-Чего ты хочешь?  
-Уже говорил, — пожал плечами юноша.  
-А я ответил «нет».  
-А я рассчитываю на «да».  
-И с какого это перепугу ты рассчитываешь на мое согласие?  
-Хочу предложить равноценный обмен.  
-И что же у тебя есть такого, что может заинтересовать меня?  
-Я.  
Хотелось рвать и кусать, вбить этого мелкого притворщика в стену и выкинуть то, что останется, за окно. Не просто убрать с глаз долой – полностью уничтожить. И все это только из-за того, что эта мелкая зараза всякий раз умудрялась выбить его из колеи и заставлять чувствовать себя полным идиотом. Канда действительно не знал, как воспринимать слова шпенделя и тем более как на них реагировать. Единственным верным решением в тот момент казалось просто врезать ему под дых, а потом еще раз, только с ноги. Его холодные серые глаза пронизывали до самых костей — слишком прямо и серьезно для несмышленного мальчишки.  
Лави бы засмеялся и опять все перевел в шутку.  
Дейся врезал бы в ответ.  
Мари попытался успокоить.  
А этот… просто смотрел. Взглядом, в котором не было ничего, кроме стальной решимости.  
-Ты ведь не отстанешь, да? – обреченно прошипел Канда, и получил утвердительный кивок головой.  
-Не отстану. Я не хочу зависеть от кого-то ни было, хочу стать сильнее. Но это возможно только подобным омерзительным способом. Ты помогаешь мне, я тебе. Только расчет, без каких-либо эмоций и прочей фигни.  
«Убить. Убить. Убить»  
-Ну же, Канда. Ты ведь меня терпеть не можешь, и я сам предоставляю тебе возможность отыграться.  
-Мазохист что ли? – все же ядовито выплюнул Канда, на что Уолкер лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.  
-Возможно. Но я просто не привык отступать. Даже при таком раскладе.  
И что самое ужасное, Канда прекрасно понимал, что шпендель прав и в его словах есть резон. Гонять новенького в тренировочном зале действительно оказалось в кайф – не надо было сдерживаться, да и мелкий, как не болезненно осознавать подобное, оказался достойным противником. Слабак, конечно, но все же…  
Но чувство гордости и принципы, которые он неуклонно соблюдал все эти года, комом застряли в горле, мешая сказать хоть что-то осмысленное. То, что идея стручка в какой-то мере пришлась ему по нраву, бесила неимоверно! Это же шпендель! Лживый слабак, который ни на что не способен! И идти у него на поводу – это последнее, что Канда собирался делать в этой жизни!  
-Завтра. В шесть утра. Опоздаешь – можешь валить на все четыре стороны.  
Мальчишка кивнул головой, интуитивно понимая, что любое неосторожное слово может вызвать армагеддон в этом небольшом помещении.  
Он юрко выскользнул из захвата Канды и очень быстро исчез из комнаты, оставив японца недоумевать над тем, а что собственно только что произошло.  
Какое-то время Юу неподвижно стоял на месте, не сводя взгляда с потертого серого камня. По стене шла трещина, образовавшаяся, кажется, в тот день, когда Лави в очередной раз довел его. Еще один удар – и она расширилась, осыпаясь на пол мелкой крошкой. Надо бы Комуи сказать, пусть заставит кого-нибудь замазать.  
…да какого хрена?!  
Стена буквально застонала от очередного удара, и Канда, склонившись, отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как на пол капает кровь с его разодранных костяшек. Во всем виноват этот шпендель. Однозначно. И плевать, что через несколько минут содранная кожа восстановит свой первоначальный вид и на подобную фигню даже внимания обращать не стоит. Но долбанный стручок и в этом виноват!  
Какого хрена он согласился?!

++++++++++++++

Белый город снова манил его своим спокойствием. Всякие чувства, будь то злость, отчаяние, страх – здесь пропадали. Казалось, что некая магия пронизывает каждый уголок, каждый камень в мостовой, в лестницах, домах… и даже такой казалось бы логичный вопрос, как «почему здесь нет ни души», не спешил появляться в сознании.  
Просто было хорошо.  
Без раздумий, без сожалений – пройтись вдоль дороги и прикоснуться пальцами к гладкой поверхности стен. Сесть на мостовую, устремив взгляд вниз, где по ярусам, словно в пирамиде, были расположены точно такие же молчаливые дома.  
Так спокойно.  
И тихо.  
Если только не считать хлопанья крыльев прямо над ухом.  
Стоп. Хлопанье? Над ухом?  
-АААААААА!  
Еще накануне вечером Аллен справедливо полагал, что легко сможет проспать, так как уже очень давно не вставал в такую рань, но острые зубы Тимкампи значительно облегчают задачу.  
-Да понял я, понял! Ай! Больно же! – Аллен попытался стряхнуть с ноги желтого голема, но тот отчаянно махал крыльями, не соглашаясь с подобной затеей. – Серьезно, спасибо, что разбудил! Я уже встаю, честно!  
Тут оставалось только порадоваться, что из всех частей тела, которые оказались не защищены легким покрывалом, оказалась нога, а не… нечто другое. А голем тем временем наконец-то отцепился, поскалил зубы и подлетел к мальчишке, пытаясь устроиться у него на голове.  
-А ты забавный, — Аллен взял золотой шарик в руки и погладил гладкий бок пальцем. – И всегда помогаешь мне. Спасибо. Только кусать так сильно больше не надо, ок?  
Легкий шелест крыльев, и Тим уже волчком крутится вокруг него, то ласкаясь, то зарываясь в короткие волосы. Аллен мог поклясться, что тот странный звук, который он при этом издавал, чем-то похож на мурчание.  
Действительно забавный.  
Покусанная нога болела, но Аллен все же заставил себя подняться с кровати, попутно растирая руками глаза. Первый шаг вышел неровным, таким, что юноша чуть было не упал.  
«Все хорошо. Я справлюсь»  
Странно, но так он не волновался даже перед первым выходом в свет, когда Шерил контролировал и следил за каждым его шагом и движением, грозясь самоубиться в случае неудачи. Несомоубился бы он в любом случае, но выслушивать лишний раз его истерики тоже не хотелось.  
«Я не буду отступать» — еще раз уверенно произнес Аллен про себя, стоя перед зеркалом и завязывая под воротником красную ленту.  
О том, что нафига он ее вообще повязал, если собирается драться… то есть тренироваться с Кандой, Аллен задумался только в коридоре, несясь со всех ног к тренировочному залу. Привычка, что б ее.  
Чем больше он приближался к залу, тем сильнее поднималась паника внутри него. А вдруг Канды там не окажется? А вдруг он передумал и пошлет его ко всем чертям? И что самое страшное, вдруг из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, и все окажется зря?  
Последнее особенно пугало. Аллен притормозил перед дверью и еще раз провел рукой по собственной шее, пытаясь внушить себе, что это поможет.  
«Никогда не отступать. Идти только вперед. Я обещал это Мане, и я сдержу слово, чего бы это мне ни стоило»  
Кивнув самому себе, юноша уже увереннее взялся за ручку двери и, толкнув ее, сделал шаг вперед туда, где его ждал такой же невыспавшийся и от этого еще более злой Канда.  
Увидев его взгляд, Аллен испытал стойкое желание развернуться и свалить куда подальше.  
-Ты опоздал, — раздался вместо приветствия злобный рык.  
А вот это уже наглая провокация!  
-Да неужели? – юноша довольно красноречиво взглянул на настенные часы, которые почему-то присутствовали практически в каждой комнате в Ордене. На них, как это ни странно, было без пяти шесть.  
-Тц, — недовольно отвернулся от него Канда, даже не потрудившись придумать что-нибудь в ответ.  
И тут Аллена осенило. Хотелось дико смеяться от осознания такого простого факта, все ведь как на ладони – мечник так же сильно нервничал, как и он. Плотно сжатые губы, напряженная поза, отведенный взгляд. Пытается выглядеть как всегда крутым и невозмутимым, но выросшего в семье Камелот не обманешь.  
-Чего так довольно лыбишься? – Канда все же заметил внезапную перемену в настроении младшего экзорциста.  
-Да так… — Аллен решил не развивать эту тему и смущенно замолк.  
И как-то так получилось, что японец непроизвольно решил поддержать его в этом деле. И естественно вся комната наполнилась звенящей тишиной – ведь ни один, ни другой не знали, как и с чего начинать. Камелот-младший не знал в принципе, а Канда все еще с трудом мог признать тот факт, что поддался на уговоры мелкого. Гордость мешала ему признать этот факт, и гордость же мешала уйти отсюда. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от подобной бредятины в голове, Канда принялся рассматривать седовласого парня. В отличие от самого Юу, одевшего легкие штаны и безрукавку, в которых было очень удобно тренироваться, мальчишка нарядился как обычно – отглаженные брюки, белая открахмаленная рубашка, красная лента под воротничком…  
-Ты на свидание что ли собрался? – хмыкнул Канда, на что получил моментальный ответ.  
-Так меня на свидание позвал, а не на тренировку?  
«Вот зачем я это сказал?» запоздало подумал Камелот, пытаясь отскрести свое бренное тело от стены, в которую его зашвырнул бешенный японец. Но зато теперь Аллен прекрасно знал, как быстро и без проблем вывести его из себя. Правда этого у него и так без особых усилий получается. Вот как сейчас – старший экзорцист будто с цепи сорвался, и то, что носило имя «тренировка» стало более походить на избиение. Аллен в последний момент чудом сумел избежать кулака, нацеленного ему в ухо, но вот остальным частям тело явно не повезло. Можно было только завидовать и восхищаться тому, с какой быстротой и даже каким-то изяществом японец наносил свои удары. Но восторги – это явно потом. Сейчас бы просто отбиться.  
-А можно пятиминутную передышку? – все же спросил юноша через какое-то время, вновь чудесным образом обнаружив себя на полу.  
-Заткнись, ничтожество, — Канда попытался пнуть лежащего, но тело стремительно откатилось в сторону и вскочило в вертикальное положение.  
-Хватит… уже… обзываться, — разговаривать, отбивая удары японца, было очень сложно, но Аллен не мог удержаться.  
Прямые удары еще как-то удавалось блокировать, но когда Канда начинал замах с одной стороны, а потом внезапно наносил с другой – вот здесь уже нужно было знатно извернуться. Чтобы пробить защиту бешенного японца – о таком даже речи не шло, просто бы целым остаться. Скрепя сердце, Аллену пришлось признать, что одежду он выбрал неподходящую, факт, и Канда был абсолютно прав, подкалывая его на эту тему. И то, что без грязных трюков здесь не обойтись, признать тоже пришлось.  
-Чего застыл? – Канда довольно оскалился, наблюдая за тем, как мелкий, склонившись в три погибели, оперся руками в колени и явно пытался прийти в себя.  
Мелкий не ответил.  
Интуиция буквально орала о том, что с этим парнишкой ухо надо держать востро. Но, видимо, Юу слишком сильно впечатлило то, с какой легкостью он последние сорок минут делал из мелкого отбивную, так что он приблизился непозволительно близко. И естественно, что седовласый среагировал моментально, волчком оказавшись за спиной японца и, для надежности, еще и выкрутив ему руку.  
Канда ударил второй рукой.  
Аллен пригнулся и, буквально напрыгнув сверху, повалил на пол лицом вниз.  
Канда сбросил наглеца, заехав ему локтем в нос.  
Аллен вторично лягнул своим ботинком под колено.  
Канда придавил собственным телом, устроившись сверху, а руки захватил и завел за голову.  
…и что-то ему подсказывало, что со стороны они сейчас выглядят до тупости странно. Себя оглядывать времени не было, но хвост на голове точно сполз и держался на честном слове. А вот мелкий…  
Губа разбита, и кровь из нее запачкала уже далеко не белую рубашку, на левой скуле намечается солидный синяк, красная лента давно сорвана и валяется где-то неподалеку, волосы взлохмачены, а грудь вздымается так часто, будто сердце желает только одного – вырваться на свободу. Да и у Канды дыхание сейчас не намного лучше.  
Все это было очень плохой затеей. Очень плохой. Нереально плохой. И даже не с того момента, когда он сказал «да», а когда просто позволил этой серой шмокодявке забраться к себе в голову и вспоминать о его существовании больше, чем никогда.  
У Юу были причины не подпускать к себе никого, и за столько лет он редко для кого делал подобные исключения. Но сейчас этот странный мальчишка со слишком открытым и прямым взглядом заставлял его чувствовать себя крайне неуютно. Чтобы не дать ему двигаться, Канде в прямом смысле этого слова пришлось усесться на него, а руки все еще крепко сжимали запястья мальчишки. И японец отчётливее, чем следовало бы, чувствовал сумасшедший ритм его сердца, тепло, исходящее от другого человека.  
Слишком близко.  
Непозволительно близко.  
Пауза явно затянулась, и Канда, разомкнув захват, попытался уйти.  
-Стой, — юноша поймал его за руку, едва не спровоцировал новый приступ ярости.  
-Чего тебе? – японец больше всего хотел оказаться где-нибудь подальше и не испытывать тех странных ощущений, что испытывал сейчас. Но просто так уйти нельзя — у него все же было невыполненное обязательство перед мелким.  
Последний, к слову, смущенно отвел взгляд.  
И как-то так получилось, что в одну секунду Канду охватила ярость. Не из-за видимой слабости пацана, не из-за того, что он влез в его личное пространство и заставлял чувствовать нечто странное, а только потому, что Канда должен плясать под его дудку.  
…но это только сейчас…  
Злость придала нужных сил и уверенности, и Юу твердым движением схватил мелкого за горло…

++++++++++++++

Не отступать…  
Не бояться…  
Сражаться…  
Быть сильным…  
Из глаз брызнули непрошенные слезы, но Аллен их не почувствовал, так как его мысли были заняты совсем другим. Черная липкая паника билась в каждой клеточке тела, наполняя артерии и сводя судорогой все мышцы. Не оставалось абсолютно никакого представления о том «где», «как» и «почему» — просто рот застывал в беззвучном крике, а руки пытались найти хоть какую-то опору, чтобы не свалиться в черную пасть страха.  
Аллен мало соображал, что делал. Кажется, он пытался скинуть Тики, но вес мужчины был намного больше его. Кажется, он вцепился в руку, вцепившуюся в его горло, пытался разодрать ее своими нечеловеческими когтями, но ничего не выходило.  
«Пожалуйста! Помогите мне! Мана! Помоги! Помогите!!!»  
-Дыши, — раздался холодный голос где-то над ним. Чужой голос. Не Тики.  
А потом его руку, пытающуюся убрать хватку с горла, накрыла другая рука.  
Чужая рука.  
Не Тики.  
Позже Аллен поймет, что Канда пытался не дать своей кисти превратиться в голую кость и лишь поэтому сжал его руку. Но в тот момент, когда в голове пировали страх, отчаянье и полное непонимание происходящего, это стало спасательным якорем для сознания Аллена. Он чувствовал тепло, чувствовал, как бьется чужое сердце – столь же стремительно, как и его. Но лучше всего он чувствовал силу. Не разрушительную, не созидательную — просто силу.  
Очень медленно, хотя Аллен не посмел бы поспорить на то, сколько именно времени занял у него этот процесс, реальность стала приобретать знакомые очертания. В частности, одного очень злобного японца.  
-Каже…кха…тся, получается… — прохрипел как смог Аллен, отпуская руку японца.  
-Идиот!  
Входная дверь с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась за взбешенным Кандой, оставляя седовласого мальчишку в полном одиночестве. Хотя, сейчас он даже был этому рад – слишком над многим стоило подумать. И, в далеко не первую, но все же главную очередь, о том, что за странное выражение лица было только что у Канды.


End file.
